SHAMPOO Y EL TORNEO DE LA PRINCESA DRAGON
by MexEmperorRamsesII
Summary: PRODUCCIONES RAMSÉS II. MEXICO, 2015: (Secuela de Shampoo and her modern life) En esta historia, Ranma y Shampoo ahora como una pareja formal, se enfrentaran a uno de los mayores desafíos: el torneo Furinkan-Nobunaga, donde se coronara al campeón o campeona de Nerima: Un torneo que decidirá el destino y futuro de la capital de la artes marciales (CAP 6 UP!)
1. CAPITULO 1: El sorteo

SHAMPOO Y EL TORNEO DE LA PRINCESA DRAGÓN

UN FANFIC DE PRODUCCIONES RAMSÉS II.

MÉXICO, SEPTIEMBRE 2015.

DISCLAIMER: Ranma1/2 y Kagome Higurashi son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Sakura Kasugano pertenece a Capcom.

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Spiral/Rita Wayword, Iron Fist, y Elektra Natchios son propiedad de Marvel Comics.

Miu Furinji y Apachai Hopachai pertenecen a Syun Matsuena.

Miyuki Shikoku, Shin y Yuka Yashida, son propiedad de Sir Charles Z.

Iván Koslov y Justina Sierra son personajes (OC) originales, por lo cual, me pertenecen.

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alternativo Ranma/Marvel Comics.

" _Por primera vez iban a medir sus fuerzas, por sostener los derechos de su Nación respectiva, los hijos de dos razas destinadas, al parecer por el ser supremo, para destruirse tanto en el viejo como en el nuevo mundo"._

Guillermo Prieto, escritor y político mexicano (1818-1897), en _Apuntes para la historia de la guerra entre México y los Estados Unidos._

CAPITULO 1 Día del Sorteo.

Nerima, Tokyo, Japón. 1/Octubre/2001.

En una tibia mañana de otoño en Nerima, 16 estudiantes —Artistas marciales, peleadores callejeros Soldados y asesinos entre otros— participarán en el evento más importante acaecido en la capital de las artes marciales, representando a las dos escuelas más importantes del lugar, por defender los derechos de sus respectivos colegios, en el "Gran Torneo de la Princesa Dragón".

Aquella templada mañana del primero de octubre, el ambiente de tensión en el aire estaba presente, no obstante, una chica despierta pesadamente al sopor del sueño, amaneciendo cansada, hambrienta, y sobre todo desnuda, con una sábana cubriéndole su delgado y bien torneado cuerpo, y poco a poco, a medida que va despertando, recuerda lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Su nombre es Shampoo-Li, una hermosa amazona de cabello largo y purpura, originaria del valle de Jusenkyo en la región norte de China, y estaba recordando cómo la noche anterior perdió la virginidad con su novio, Ranma Saotome.

— ¡Que Noche!— musitó aquella chica, y mientras se despertaba, inmediatamente notó su desnudez, dándose cuenta que estaba cubierta solamente con una sábana, y al lado de Ranma Saotome quien también estaba desnudo y dormido a su lado, balbuceando algunas palabras inentendibles para la amazona, y en ese momento, se sonrojo al percatarse de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y tomando una toalla y levantarse lentamente para no despertar a Ranma y tomar un regaderazo.

Mientras Tanto…

Del otro lado de Nerima, en la residencia y sede del Dojo Furinji para ser más precisos, el día apenas comenzaba, cuando el invitado especial de la familia, el ruso Iván Koslov, seguía dormido cómodamente en el Dojo, para no tener problemas con el padre adoptivo de Miu, Apachai Hopachai.

Respecto a Miu, ella y el joven Koslov, inesperadamente iniciaron formalmente una relación amorosa, luego que ambos jóvenes decidieran apartar sus diferencias y confesar sus sentimientos, algo inesperado para Iván, debido a su reciente rompimiento con Saya Takagi, y al mismo tiempo, como esperado largamente por aquella hermosa rubia de pechos grandes, quien se había enamorado locamente por aquel chico.

Pero aquella mañana el soviético tiene un brusco despertar; esto gracias al sensei y padre adoptivo de Miu, Apachai Hopachai, junto a su más reciente estudiante, una chica de cabello corto y plateado y ojos grises, figura delgada y de la misma edad que Iván y Miu, con un semblante de desgano, cansancio, y hambre, pues su entrenamiento comenzó más temprano de lo acostumbrado; una chica llamada Rita "Rikochet" Wayword; pero al verlo durmiendo como oso, el maestro de artes marciales no tardó en preguntarle a su estudiante:

— ¿Estas segura que este es el chico que salvo a Miu chan de la orden imperial, Rita san?— pregunto con curiosidad el artista del Muay Thai, a lo que asintió con cierto desgano y cansancio, y esta agregó:

—No lo subestime sensei, podrá parecer un holgazán bueno para nada, pero tiene potencial para convertirse en un guerrero de Elite ¡Solo necesita disciplina, mucha motivación, y bastante trabajo duro!— Aseguro burlonamente la mutante albina, recordando con dolor físico, como el ruso le había propinado una paliza en los duelos de comodines.

Mientras tanto, Miu Furinji, quien se había levantado temprano aquella mañana, estaba preparando el desayuno para todos: una gran cantidad de hot cakes para Apachai, un par de huevos estrellados para Rikochet, una tortilla de huevos para ella, y finalmente, un elaborado _bento_ al estilo japonés para Iván, aunque no sabía si su comida seria de su agrado, cuando repentinamente se fijó en la hora del reloj de la cocina sorprendida:

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Ya son las 10:30? ¡Falta hora y media para el sorteo!— exclamo sorprendida aquella chica, y se apresuró a terminar el desayuno de todos, pues es necesario llegar a tiempo al sorteo, o de lo contrario, ella como Iván serán descalificados.

Pero cuando Miu terminó de preparar el desayuno, se escucho una potente explosión en la zona del Dojo, deduciendo lo que había pasado:

— ¡Oh no! ¡No de nuevo!— Exclamó la rubia molesta y preocupada, temiendo la brusquedad de Apachai haya terminado por asustar a Iván, por lo que decide ir inmediatamente al Dojo temiendo que su padre le haya propinado una paliza al ruso.

Sin embargo, al llegar al dojo, la rubia se percata de un enorme agujero con brasas alrededor; al entrar al interior del dojo, vio a Iván con las manos extendidas, en posición de defensa rodeado por unos chamuscados e ilesos Apachai y "Rikochet", sorprendidos por los poderes de Koslov.

— ¡Buenos días Miu Chan! ¿De casualidad le dijiste a Apachai Sensei sobre mi naturaleza mutante?— le pregunto a su novia de forma bonachona e inocente, algo completamente inusitado para Miu quien se sorprendió luego de ver aquella escena.

Mientras Tanto…

De vuelta en la residencia Saotome, Shampoo y Ranma, junto con Nodoka tomaban el desayuno en silencio: tanto la amazona como su novio querían hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche, pero la presencia de la madre de Ranma se los impedía, sin hablar de la mirada de escrutinio de parte de esta, sobre el par de tortolos; pero luego de unos minutos de silencio, este fue interrumpido cuando Nodoka estrello bruscamente su taza de té tradicional, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes

— Y díganme, ¿Cómo estuvo su primera vez juntos?— e inmediatamente, tanto la joven china, como el joven Saotome escupieron el té por la sorpresiva pregunta aunque para Ranma, fue peor porque estaba ahogándose; momentos después, Shampoo le preguntó a Nodoka mientras le ayudaba a Ranma a recuperarse.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cómo se enteró?— a lo que la jefa Saotome le contestó:

—Fue gracias por el escándalo: primero en el dojo, luego se fueron a la cocina, y finalmente en la habitación de Ranma, y ahí hubo acción ¡Toda la noche!— y continuo después de una pausa —Al menos el descuidado de mi hijo se acordó de usar condones— dijo burlonamente Nodoka, viendo seriamente a Ranma: la "actividad amorosa" de la noche pasada no la dejo dormir bien.

Mientras Ranma agonizaba por la vergüenza de ser descubierto por su propia madre, la consciencia de Shampoo era carcomida por la culpa, tanto que terminó por explotar y confesar casi al borde del llanto.

— ¡Disculparnos, Nodoka sama!— exclamo humildemente la amazona, sin embargo, al ver a la matriarca Saotome, se da cuenta que tenía sonrisa que reflejaba tranquilidad, algo que sorprendió bastante a Shampoo.

—Descuida Shampoo, no estoy enojada; de hecho me sorprendió mucho que pudieran aguantar bastante tiempo, solo quiero que me cuenten cada detalle— Dijo aquella mujer con una sonrisa pícara tanto a la amazona como a su hijo.

En ese momento, Ranma pasó del bochorno de ser descubierto, a shock de escuchar aquella perturbadora petición de su madre, Shampoo se dio cuenta de un hecho innegable: Nodoka Saotome, la madre de su novio y futura suegra, tiene un lado pervertido.

Y por alguna extraña razón, a Shampoo le recordó por un momento, su vida en la aldea Nujetsu, la principal aldea del Valle de Jusenkyo en el norte de China.

—Me pregunto ¿Por qué siento que esta situación me resulta familiar?— pensó la amazona mientras escuchaba una chabacana discusión entre Nodoka y Ranma durante el desayuno, antes de partir al lugar donde se llevará a cabo el sorteo: El templo Hikawa, ubicado en la colina Sendai a las afueras de Nerima, cerca de la prefectura de Juuban.

Templo Hikawa, 10:55 am.

Falta poco más de una hora para iniciar la ceremonia inaugural del Torneo Interescolar Furinkan-Nobunaga, mejor conocido como el Primer Gran Torneo de la Princesa Dragón, y como se acordó hace algunas semanas, el sorteo para este torneo de realizará en un lugar considerado como zona neutral en las afueras de Nerima, en el antiguo templo Sintoísta de la Familia Hino: el Templo Hikawa, el único templo cercano a la comunidad de Nerima que se ha logrado mantener al margen de los intereses políticos, tanto de parte de la familia Yashida, como de Kodachi Kuno y sus allegados, quienes tienen influencias sobre los templos Himejima y Higurashi, respectivamente.

— _¡Por eso odio la política! ¡Solo son los poderosos negociando las guerras que gente inocente y más débil, pelea en nombre de las elites!_ — Pensó en voz alta una Miko de 17 años de edad, tez clara, cabellera larga color ébano, ojos purpuras, y labios delgados color carmesí, mientras meditaba frente al fuego sagrado en los aposentos consagrados del propio templo; irritada por las ordenes que le llegaron de Nerima, y que en ese momento no podía darse el lujo de ignorar o desobedecer.

Aquella hermosa doncella respondía al nombre de Rei Hino.

—llegaron las comitivas de Nerima— se dijo en silencio aquella Miko, justo cuando termino de hacer sus meditaciones, Rei sintió la presencia de las principales comitivas de ambas escuelas de Nerima, dirigiéndose a la entrada del templo para recibir a las dos comitivas de ambas familias: la comitiva de Kodachi Kuno y la de los hermanos Yashida.

Por una parte, Kodachi Kuno llega a la entrada del templo acompañada de su sequito, compuesto por Kagome Higurashi, presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Furinkan; Justina Sierra, _Faraón y Xólotl,_ miembros del consejo estudiantil, al igual que el neoyorquino Daniel Rand y la temperamental Sakura Kasugano, y una vieja conocida de la miko de Hikawa; Makoto Kino, Alias "Lady Júpiter".

— ¡KINO! Te lo advertí: ¡TE DIJE QUE NO VOLVIERAS AL TEMPLO JAMÁS!— Vocifero con furia la doncella de Hikawa al ver a la _Chica gigante,_ al a que recibió, no con un abrazo o una bofetada, sino con un tremendo puñetazo a mano limpia, mismo que fue detenido por la propia Makoto sin dificultad, quien al mismo tiempo saluda a aquella chica

—También me da gusto verte, Rei chan— dijo burlonamente Makoto jugando con el brazo de la Miko de Hikawa, hasta que la directora Kuno intervino para separarlas.

—Mis disculpas Hino sama: olvide comentarle que Makoto Kino forma parte de los ocho estudiantes que representaran a Furinkan para este torneo— comentó amable y serenamente la directora Kuno a Rei, quien solo asintió, para ir a atender a la delegación del Nobunaga precedida por los Yashida.

Por otra parte los hermanos Shin y Yuka Yashida iban acompañados por su círculo íntimo de asociados: Electra Natchios, Jefa de la guardia Shinobi del clan Yashida; Saeko Busujima, campeona nacional de kendo; el antiguo lugarteniente y ex convicto Taro, y un sujeto vestido a la usanza china con una máscara de pato.

Finalmente, ambas comitivas siguieron a la miko de Hikawa al interior del templo, a fin de esperar al resto de los participantes del torneo, cuando al entrar, se encontraron un espectáculo digno de la burla

— ¡Recorcholis! ¿Dónde está el templo Hikawa?— preguntó el despistado Ryoga Hibiki, acompañado por una avergonzada y molesta cocinera de nombre Ukyo Kuonji: mientras los Yashida, Taro, y los mexicanos se burlaron a carcajadas, junto con Makoto Kino y Sakura Kasugano; el resto solo los vieron con vergüenza, y pena ajena.

— ¡HOUSTON! ¡Tenemos un Idiota!— se burló Shin Yashida de Ryoga, quien enfureció por completo y se le lanzo en su contra, pero fue detenido por la doncella de cabello negro paralizándolo solamente con una mirada fulminante y amenazadora.

— ¡Suficiente! ¡No permitiré ninguna pelea en este templo sagrado!— Sentencio formalmente Rei Hino a las dos comitivas de Nerima.

— ¡Nuestras disculpas Hime sama!— Los representantes de ambas delegaciones se disculparon logrando calmar a la temperamental miko por el momento.

Mientras tanto…

Residencia Furinji, 11:10 am

Luego de una plática ajetreada con Apachai, y un desayuno a mil por hora, Miu Furinji, e Iván Koslov junto con "Rikochet" salían de la residencia a toda velocidad, debido a que solo les quedaba menos de una hora para llegar al templo Hikawa.

— ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a la colina Sendai a tiempo?— preguntó la chica de cabellera plateada un poco preocupada por sus amigos, hasta que Miu vio un par de bicicletas y tuvo una atrevida idea:

—Oigan chicos, ¿Y si usamos esas bicicletas abandonadas?— preguntó la rubia de pechos grandes señalando unas bicicletas, que a pesar de estar abandonadas junto a un basurero, se verían en un buen estado. Al ver las bicicletas, tanto Iván como Rita pensaron que fueron abandonadas por error o descuido, pero luego de un momento, disiparon cualquier duda y optaron por usarlas, dada la presión del tempo que tenían encima. Fue en ese momento que Iván noto que solo habían dos bicicletas, por ello le pregunto a Miu:

—Miu Chan, ¿Quieres ir conmigo en la bicicleta?— le preguntó a su novia, quien alegremente asintió provocando a Rikochet una mezcla de sensaciones de celos y nauseas.

— _¿Por qué no pudimos encontrar motocicletas?—_ se preguntó para sí misma "Rikochet", imaginándose a sí misma en una motocicleta.

En tanto, del otro lado de Nerima, Shampoo, junto con Ranma y Nodoka, tomaron el bus en la central de Nerima, con Dirección a Juuban, para ir a la colina Sendai.

Para Shampoo es un viaje muy especial, puesto que era la primera vez que viajaba a fuera de Nerima desde que llego a Japón, y para ella era una bendición, especialmente porque le toco asiento en la ventana, algo que ella disfrutaba, al igual que ir junto a su novio, sin poder evitar la mirada incomoda de Nodoka hacia la pareja.

—Ka san, ¿Cómo sigue Soun sensei?—preguntó Ranma a su madre, intentando cambiar de tema y para su suerte funcionó

—Kasumi san me dijo que seguía convaleciente, pero ha mejorado bastante su humor, sin embargo no podré acompañarlos en el sorteo, ni en el torneo; iré al hospital general de Juuban y cuidare a Soun san por al menos dos semanas— comento seriamente Nodoka, quien se notaba triste en sus palabras, algo que tanto Ranma como Shampoo.

Ranma conocía muy bien a Soun Tendo: un hombre de tez morena cabello negro y largo, con un bigote prominente, un hábil artista marcial mejor de lo que fue su padre Genma. De hecho, hubo varias veces que el propio Ranma ponía en entredicho su propia paternidad, aunque nunca había tenido el valor para confrontar a su madre respecto al tema.

Por su parte Shampoo, vio desde lo lejos en una colina cercana a una ciudad que no era Nerima; era la primera vez que vio la colina Sendai, y en su cima, el Templo Hikawa.

—Airen, ¿Ahí ser Hikawa?— Pregunto la amazona a su novio, quien asintió.

—De hecho, así es Shampoo: ¡Es la Colina Sendai en la cima el templo Hikawa!— Comentó sorprendido Ranma al ver a lo lejos al templo en la cima de la colina, y sus alrededores cubiertos de pino, cerezos, algunas cosas a su alrededor y los rascacielos de la ciudad de Tokyo al fondo.

No muy lejos de ahí, tanto Iván, Miu y Rita, seguían la "ruta panorámica" hacia Hikawa en bicicletas, sorteando diversos obstáculos, como automóviles, personas, buzones, otras bicicletas y motocicletas.

— ¡Rikochet! ¡No vayas tan rápido!— pidieron tanto Iván como su novia, a la mutante de cabello plateado, quien poco le importaba su seguridad o la de os demás, obligando al ruso a pedalear para darle alcance, mientas que la joven Furinji no tenía más opción que agarrarse fuertemente de la cintura del ruso por la velocidad que le imprimía a la bicicleta.

— ¡Sugoi! ¡No será una Motocicleta, pero es más veloz que un caballo!— exclamo "Rikochet" a toda velocidad, mientras que Iván Y Miu le daban alcance, al mismo tiempo que observaron la colina Sendai desde lo lejos.

11:45 am. Templo Hikawa.

Rei Hino y el resto de las dos comitivas de ambas escuelas esperaban a los peleadores faltantes, quienes llevan más de media hora de retrasos; Taro se encontraba al lado de Saeko Busujima, ambos en completo silencio, mientras que Ukyo discutía con Ryoga por el ridículo que hicieron hace rato, Mientras que Kagome los reprendía por la misma causa; Mientras que Elektra estaba viendo desde lo lejos aquel bochornoso espectáculo, al mismo tiempo que Sakura intentaba hablar con Daniel y sus amigos del barrio mexicano.

Por otro lado, Kodachi Kuno estaba impaciente esperando ver a Ranma y a Shampoo mientras agitaba un abanico de seda negra, viendo desde lo lejos como la doncella de Hikawa discutía acaloradamente con Makoto Kino, en esa ocasión sobre no comer dulces de chocolate en el interior del templo. Todo esto visto desde lo lejos por Mou-Tzu, quien permanecía en el anonimato gracias a su ridícula mascara de pato siendo los únicos en conocer su identidad secreta, los Yashida y Ryoga Hibiki.

— ¡IDIOTA! ¿Cómo pude dejarme convencer de permitirle venir con esa estúpida máscara?— mascullo el heredero de los Yashida molesto, intentando no burlarse de la ridícula máscara del ilusionista chino.

Justo en ese momento, una hermosa chica había llegado al templo Hikawa, robando la atención de gran parte de la atención, en especial de los chicos, quienes vieron la belleza de aquella dama en toda su expresión: era alta, complexión delgada y elegante, de cabello largo y dorado, ojos azules, vistiendo un uniforme _Sailor Fuku_ modificado, de falda naranja, zapatos rojos de tacón alto, blusa blanca, y un moño de color rojo adornando su cabellera; el nombre que sus padres le dieron al nacer, es Aino Minako, pero todo Nerima la conoce por:

— ¡Sailor Venus!— Exclamaron Xólotl y Ryoga Hibiki, haciendo una pausa para suspirar y decir:

— ¡Que hermosa!— Exclamaron de nueva cuenta ambos participantes a la chica más popular del colegio Nobunaga, percatándose de inmediato del interés que ambos tenían sobre la despampanante rubia, iniciando una discusión entre ambos chicos

— ¡YO LA VI PRIMERO!— Dijeron al unísono uno contra el otro, pero antes que iniciaran una pelea, tanto Ryoga como Xólotl, fueron detenidos en seco, por Ukyo como por Justina respectivamente ambas usando un coscorrón en la cabeza.

— ¡Ryoga Baka!— Grito La cocinera molesta a Hibiki.

— Para que se te quite lo gaznápido!— exclamó la mexicana a su paisano en el mismo tono.

Mientras tanto…

Cerca de la colina Sendai, los cuatro participantes restantes del torneo —sin incluir a Sailor Venus, quien llegó hace cinco minutos— estaban en camino: Shampoo junto con los Saotome estaban en camino en un autobús con dirección a Juuban que les dejaría en Hikawa en tiempo y forma.

Por otra parte, Iván Koslov, Miu Furinji, y "Rikochet" pedaleaban a toda velocidad hacia el templo, pues solo quedaban algunos minutos para que se cumpla el plazo límite, para ambas parejas.

— ¡Más rápido Iván Kun!— Exclamó Miu al pesar de la alta velocidad que llevaba su novio, quien aceleraba a máxima velocidad, al punto de alcanzar a la mutante albina, quien se estaba quedando sin reservas de energía

— ¡Esperen! ¡No tan Rápido!— Grito Rita sin poder alcanzarlos a aquella pareja quienes la dejaron atrás y por mucha diferencia.

Sin embargo, aquella pareja ignoro a la mutante albina; Miu sentía su cara al viento en su cara, y eso le dio una sensación de plenitud y libertad, mientras que Iván Koslov, el simple hecho de estar acompañado de una chica tan maravillosa Miu era indescriptible, pues fue ella quien cambio completamente su forma de pensar acerca de Nerima. De hecho, para el joven ruso, Miu se convirtió en su salvadora; sin ella quizás nunca habría tenido el valor o el coraje para romper con Saya Takagi, la novia más toxica que haya tenido en su vida.

Y en ese momento, y luego de haber pedaleado varios kilómetros, y de haber cruzado gran parte de Nerima, llegaron al lado norte de la colina Sendai, sede del legendario Templo Hikawa

— ¡Llegamos Miu Chan!— Exclamó entusiasmado el ruso, llegando al pie de la colina, cuando tanto él como su novia, se bajan de la bicicleta, y rápidamente Iván toma la mano de Miu, y subieron juntos la larga escalinata que conducía hacia la entrada del templo.

Por otra parte, en el lado Sur de la colina, Ranma y Shampoo bajaron del autobús luego de despedirse de Nodoka, quien seguía su camino hacia el hospital central en Tokyo, para ir a recoger al Soun Tendo, para llevarlo a casa.

Luego que el autobús se fuera, Tanto la amazona como el artista marcial subieron por la entrada principal de la colina Sendai, orientada al lado sur, subiendo a toda velocidad, pues solo quedaban unos pocos minutos antes que finalizara el plazo para los estudiantes de Furinkan y Nobunaga de llegar al torneo y presentarse ante la Miko.

En ese momento, Tanto la pareja de Furinkan como la del Nobunaga subieron por lados diferentes y llegaron a las entradas gemelas del templo Hikawa, casi al mismo tiempo Cruzando al mismo tiempo, los toris que en las entradas principales al norte y sur del templo.

En la entrada sur, Ranma y Shampoo dieron un salto hacia la puerta dando como resultado que esta golpeara el rostro de Ryoga Hibiki, quien fue noqueado rápidamente.

— ¡IDIOTAS! ¿Que se creen ustedes? ¡ESTA NO ES SU CASA!— Exclamo furiosa Rei Hino, al ver semejante desastre por parte de la Pareja de Furinkan, cuando escucho una explosión del otro lado del templo:

¡BOOOOOM!

Aquella explosión envuelta en una poderosa llamarada anuncio la entrada de la pareja del Nobunaga en el lado norte del templo, quemando accidentalmente a un desprevenido Mou-Tzu, quien no dejaba de gritar por las quemaduras ocasionadas por las flamas del ruso, lo que lo convirtió en la burla del resto de los participantes del torneo al igual que el aturdido Ryoga Hibiki.

De inmediato, Rei se acercó rápidamente hacia la explosiva pareja, y al verlos detenidamente sintió un gran estremecimiento en su pecho; y lo mismo ocurrió al ver a la amazona; de inmediato surge un presentimiento al cual no sabe cómo reaccionar, debido a que a Rei, la invade una extraña sensación, al cual no sabe explicarlo.

La sola presencia de Shampoo y Sputnik, puso de nervios a una chica como Rei, fuerte, temperamental Y que no es fácil de asustar. Rápidamente la Miko de Hikawa los identifico como sus semejantes y eso se debe a una sencilla razón: desde hace más de un año, la joven doncella experimentó el brote de habilidades superhumanas, que ella atribuía a su relación mística como miko, y no fue hasta el inicio de los eventos desarrollados en Nerima, que inició una investigación no solamente del origen y naturaleza de sus poderes, sino también sobre sus orígenes e identidad.

Y luego de aquel lapsus, que Rei retomo la calma y al darse cuenta que todos los participantes habían llegado finalmente al templo, decidió presentarse:

— ¡Bienvenidos sean al Templo Hikawa! Mi nombre es Hino Rei, Miko superior y guardiana principal del templo, y de antemano me disculpo por mi exabrupto— se presentó la miko ante los participantes de forma respetuosa, dirigiendo sus disculpas tanto a Miu e Iván, como a Ranma y Shampoo, algo que les extraño tanto a Makoto Kino, como a Kagome Higurashi, quienes conocían a la temperamental miko; nuevamente, Rei retomó la palabra:

—El día de Hoy, primero de octubre de 2001 del calendario occidental, y con motivo del inicio de las festividades de otoño, en el marco del Gran Festival otoñal de Nerima, El Consejo de Dojos, y los dueños de los colegios más importantes de este distrito, han decidido en este año iniciar un evento especial, un torneo estudiantil de artes marciales: "El Gran Torneo Interescolar de la Princesa Dragón", anuncio la miko a los presentes.

Uno de los primeros en reaccionar a aquel anuncio fue un fastidiado Shin Yashida:

— ¡Eso ya lo saben, Hino!— Pero la miko le replica:

— ¡Silencio Yashida! ¡Ya tendrás tu momento de Gloria!— Hizo una pausa para retomar su disertación— Antes quenada, les explicare a ustedes, estudiantes de los Colegios Furinkan y Nobunaga, las reglas del torneo— y en el acto, la doncella de Hikawa hace un ademan, pidiendo la atención de los participantes para que se acercasen a ella a fin de dar las instrucciones para el torneo.

Narración: Rei Hino/Sailor Phoenix.

12:15 Pm

"Luego de eso, llevé a los participantes al patio principal del templo, donde llevaría a cabo el sorteo, pero antes deberé de explicarles a estos aspirantes a peleadores, asesinos, y demás vagabundos sin oficio ni beneficio, las reglas, bases, sanciones, y premios del torneo, además de la participación del festival igual de importante que el propio torneo"

"Al entrar al patio principal, lo primero que vieron fue estatua de madera tamaño natural de Fudo Myoo, _El inamovible,_ el que empuña una espada flamígera en su diestra, y en la izquierda una cuerda que saca a flote a los aliados, ubicada en el centro del patio, a la cabeza de un pequeño altar lleno de incienso, y adornado de tiras de papel; aquel altar ocasionó varias reacciones entre los invitados: Saotome y su prometida estaban sorprendidos por la solemnidad del templo, al igual que Miu y su novio; Kasugano, y Minako san, hablaban amenamente mientras posaban para las fotografías del recuerdo, para el fastidio de Kino, la joven griega, el yankee, y el chico del Ghetto mexicano actuaban como turistas en un museo."

"Finalmente, aparecieron Shin Yashida y el resto de los participantes: Hibiki y Kuonji peleando por el incidente con Minako, Yashida tomo asiento frente a la estatua de Fudo Myoo, Busujima me lanzaba miradas agresivas, al mismo tiempo que tenía que ignorar a Taro, que no dejaba de verme por un buen tiempo ¿Quién se cree ese tipo?"

"Pero lo ignore. Luego de eso, me enfoque a explicarles a todos lo siguiente":

— ¡Muy Bien! Ahora déjenme explicarles las reglas del ¡GRAN TORNEO INTERESCOLAR DE LA PRINCESA DRAGÓN!:

Sera un torneo de eliminación directa; los ganadores avanzan y los perdedores son eliminados.

Participaran 8 estudiantes de cada colegio, conformados por cuatro varones y cuatro mujeres por colegio.

Queda prohibido el uso de armas de fuego, así como katanas, navajas, y objetos letales. Solo se permite el uso de armas defensivas, como el Bokken, y bombas de humo. Queda prohibido el uso de técnicas mortales o suicidas.

Mientras no entren en conflicto con la regla 3, cualquier técnica puede ser utilizada, independientemente de su naturaleza.

Si algún participante, mata a su oponente intencional, o accidentalmente, queda fuera del torneo y será remitido a las autoridades correspondientes.

Las peleas se llevarán a cabo conforme al horario y forma; si un participante no llega antes de los quince minutos de iniciada la pelea, perderá por default, si ambos participantes no llegasen a tiempo, se les dará una prórroga de 15 minutos adicionales, de vencerse el nuevo plazo y ocurrir lo mismo, ambos peleadores perderán por default; solo se suspenderá la pelea en caso de sismo o causas de fuerza mayor.

Las peleas duraran máximo dos horas en las etapas de octavos y cuartos de final; no hay límite de tiempo en semifinales, gran final y pelea por el tercer lugar.

Las vías para ganar una pelea son las siguientes: Nocaut técnico, K.O. (cloroformo), rendición del oponente o abandono, y anexas.

El resultado del sorteo es inapelable; los resultados polémicos de peleas serán revisados por el cuerpo de jueces del consejo de Dojos y de ambas escuelas, y su fallo es inapelable.

El ganador o la ganadora del torneo será declarado "Campeo Unificado de Nerima", y ganara una beca completa a cualquier universidad en Japón, además de la cantidad de 100 millones de dólares americanos en premios y/o efectivo.

"Al terminar de explicar las diez bases del torneo, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar: Saotome y su prometida estaban emocionados al igual que Furinji, el ruso, Kino, y Hibiki; Yashida estaba satisfecho, mientras que el americano y la griega no dejaban de preguntarme sobre el premio de la beca, y por otro lado el enmascarado del Ghetto mexicano me preguntaba cuanto valía 100 millones de dólares, "En pesos". ¡Ni siquiera sé cuánto vale esa cantidad en yenes! Kasugano y Minako san no dejaban de hablar entre ellas, Busujima seguía mirándome con esos ojos psicóticos, al mismo tiempo que debía Ignorar al "Chico Pantimedias" antes de siquiera poder continuar".

—Finalmente, haremos el sorteo para decidir quiénes y cómo se conformaran las peleas para el torneo ¡QUE ENTREN LAS VITROLERAS! — "Grite con furia, intentado callar a todo el mundo para iniciar con el sorteo."

12:30 pm, Hora del sorteo.

En ese momento, Rei Hino ordena traer junto con los ayudantes del templo, las mesas del sorteo junto con las vitroleras de tamaño regular que contenían 16 pelotas enumeradas del 1 al 16, y una pizarra con la distribución y horario de los combates del torneo con sus respectivas llaves, al mismo tiempo que invita a entrar a las dos representantes de ambas escuelas: Yuka Yashida y Kagome Higurashi.

Momentos después, Rei tomo la lista de participantes, dividida por cuatro bloques formados por cuatro estudiantes para pasar por su número en cuanto se le llamara al frente.

La primera tanda de cuatro participantes inicia con Shin Yashida, quien automáticamente es asignado al número 1 por ser campeón vigente; Ranma Saotome salió sorteado con el número 9, siendo asignado a la llave 3; Saeko Busujima del Nobunaga toma el número 3 del primer bloque, y Shampoo-Li, de Furinkan, toma con entusiasmo la bola número 7 siendo sembrada para la segunda sección.

La segunda tanda inicio con dos novatos: por un lado Iván Koslov del colegio Nobunaga y Daniel Rand de Furinkan: Mientras el ruso tomo la 14 que lo sembró en la cuarta sección, el neoyorquino sale sorteado con la pelota 11, en la tercera sección. La siguiente en probar suerte fue Sakura Kasugano, quien toma la pelota 15 que la coloca dentro de la cuarta llave, para terminar finalmente con Miu Furinji del Nobunaga, quien sale sorteada con el número 4, lo que significa que enfrentara a Saeko Busujima en la primera sección.

Al enterarse de quien sería su rival en la fase de octavos de final, Saeko Busujima emitió una risa burlona y maliciosa, en una actitud completamente despectiva hacia la rubia Furinji, quien intento ignorarla para dirigirse al lado de su novio.

La tercera tanda de participantes inicio con las damas: por parte del Nobunaga, La joven griega Elektra Natchios tomó la ficha 12, lo que significa que enfrentara a Daniel Rand en el tercer bloque; mientras que Makoto Kino, alias Lady Júpiter, sale sorteada con el número 16, con lo que quedará pareada contra Sakura Kasugano en el cuarto bloque.

Daniel Rand, al ver detenidamente a la kunoichi griega que sería su rival en octavos de final, inmediatamente la reconoció, sabía perfectamente que, desde que llego a Nerima, la chica griega era uno de sus objetivos clave; sus intenciones y motivos, aun son un misterio. Por otra parte, Makoto y Sakura simplemente se lanzaban miradas airadas entre ellas.

Siguiendo con la tercera tanda del sorteo, dos desconocidos entran en acción: Xólotl, el luchador enmascarado mexicano toma el número 5 en la segunda sección, mientras que el antiguo lugarteniente del Nobunaga, Taro sale sorteado con el numero 8; lo que significa que tendrá que pelear en contra de la amazona Shampoo-Li en el segundo bloque.

Al enterarse del resultado, Ranma Saotome se preocupó por su novia, y al momento quiso comunicarle el resultado de quien sería su rival, pero cuando Ranma y el propio Taro la encontraron, ella estaba recargada junto a una columna del templo con las piernas recogidas, durmiendo sonoramente, lo que provoco la risa involuntaria de Ranma y el enojo del chico pantimedias.

Finalmente el sorteo del torneo concluye con la cuarta y última tanda de participantes en ser sorteados y de nueva cuenta, las chicas inician el sorteo: Primero lo hace Minako Aino del Nobunaga, quien toma la bola 6, con lo que le tocara pelear contra el mexicano enmascarado, Xólotl, quien solo comenta alegremente:

— ¡En tu cara Hibiki!— e Inmediatamente es golpeado por Ukyo, quien se dirige a tomar su respetiva pelota, con la que sale sorteada con el número 2, ensombreciendo al instante el semblante de la cocinera: Sera la primera rival del campeón Vigente Shin Yashida en la primera sección, el cual estaba complacido al ver que se enfrentaría a la única chica que en el pasado le había rechazado.

Para concluir el sorteo, Mou-Tzu el mago cegatón chino recoge en silencio su pelota, con el número 13, convirtiéndose en el rival del ruso Iván Koslov en la cuarta sección. Por lo que deja al último competidor, Ryoga Hibiki, automáticamente con la bola 10 para enfrentar a Ranma Saotome en la tercera llave.

Ryoga y Ranma se vieron las caras desafiantes: ambos esperaban una buena oportunidad para pelear y definir de una vez y por todas, quien de los dos era el más fuerte, y terminar con una rivalidad que puso en jaque una frágil amistad, algo que Shampoo ya sabe de antemano, debido a que en primer lugar, había despertado para percatarse de como quedaron las peleas del torneo y en segundo vio discutir tanto a Ranma como a Ryoga en el momento en el que la amazona despertó de su letargo, separando a Ranma de cualquier pelea o provocación.

Y de nueva cuenta, Rei Hino se levanta de su asiento, luego de escribir todos los resultados de los sorteos para definir las peleas de los octavos de final:

—Antes que nada, les daré a conocer el horario y fecha de las peleas del torneo en octavos de final del torneo, pongan atención por favor— Haciendo una pausa para posteriormente dar a conocer los Horarios y fechas de las peleas:

Pelea 1, llave 1: martes 2 de octubre, a las 12:00 Pm: Shin Yashida del Nobunaga Vs Ukyo Kuonji.

Pelea 2, llave 1: miércoles 3 de octubre, a las 12:00 Pm: Saeko Busujima vs Miu Furinji, ambas estudiantes del Nobunaga.

Pelea 3, llave 2: jueves 4 de octubre, a las 12:00 Pm: Xólotl de Furinkan vs Sailor venus, del Nobunaga.

Pelea 4, llave 2: viernes 5 de octubre, a las 12:00 pm: Shampoo-Li de Furinkan vs Taro del Nobunaga.

Pelea 5, llave 3: martes 9 de octubre a las 12:00 pm: Ranma Saotome vs Ryoga Hibiki, ambos pertenecientes a Furinkan,

Pelea 6, llave 3: miércoles 10 de octubre a las 12:00 Pm: Daniel Rand de Furinkan, vs Electra Natchios del Nobunaga.

Pelea 7, llave 4: jueves 11 de octubre a las 12:00 Pm: Iván Koslov vs Howard the duck (Mou-Tzu), Ambos estudiantes del Nobunaga

Pelea 8, llave 4: viernes 12 de octubre a las 12:00 Pm: Sakura Kasugano vs Makoto Kino, ambas estudiantes de Furinkan.

Y luego de anunciar las fechas de los octavos de final, Rei Hino condujo a todos los participantes del torneo hacia el recinto más sagrado del templo, para llevar a cabo una ceremonia de purificación, por lo que solo quedaron los participantes del torneo, a excepción de Kagome Higurashi, quien asistirá a la doncella de Hikawa.

Cinco minutos después, la ceremonia comenzó con un solemne silencio, y una vez que los participantes entraron al pabellón del fuego sagrado, es decir, el recinto más solemne del lugar, en donde se custodia la pira sagrada del Templo Hikawa. Al entrar en aquel sitio, tanto las doncellas como los participantes del torneo, el silencio y el asombro lleno su mente, al ver la majestuosidad de aquel espacio tan íntimo y sagrado, tanto así que eso les afecto a varios: Taro y Mou-Tzu estaban afectados por el fuego místico debido a su maldición, al punto de neutralizar sus maldiciones al cien por ciento; los participantes solo se sienten sobrecogidos, siendo purificados sin percibirlo conscientemente, en el caso de Shin Yashida y de Ranma Saotome quienes eran atraídos por la hipnótica y dulce voz de Rei Hino, quien realizaba canticos y mantras sagrados para purificar a los cuerpos y los espíritus de los participantes, protegiéndolos de las fuerzas oscuras.

Sin embargo, cinco de los participantes en mayor medida, fueron afectados por la ceremonia de purificación de la miko: a Iván Koslov y Shampoo les ardía la espalda y el brazo izquierdo respectivamente, mientras que Makoto Kino solamente tenía algunas alucinaciones, todo esto debido a la naturaleza mutante aquellos jóvenes. Por otro lado Daniel Rand y Sakura Kasugano: Iron Fist debido a sus poderes místicos vinculados al Dragón Shou Lao, y a su herencia de Kun-Lun. Pero el caso de Sakura Kasugano fue el más drástico de todos: se desmayó luego de alcanzar una temperatura de 39ºC.

— ¡Llévenla a descansar afuera!— Ordenó la doncella de Hikawa, a Ranma Saotome y Ryoga Hibiki, luego de terminar la ceremonia de purificación.

En ese momento, Makoto Vuelve en sí, luego que el ritual de purificación había terminado, y como consecuencia vio bastantes alucinaciones perturbadoras: se vio a si misma en un elegante vestido verde pastel y dos aretes de rosa, entrando a un gran salón acompañada por un joven vestido de forma elegante, para entrar a un baile de gala.

— ¿Pero que me pasa?— se preguntaba un poco sonrojada aquella mutante, cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¡Kino! Es hora de irse de aquí tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer— anuncio con tranquilidad _Faraón,_ haciendo una breve pausa —Hoy voy a preparar carne asada— dijo finalmente siendo escuchado por los demás competidores.

— ¿Carne asada? ¡Excelente!— Exclamo animada la joven mutante, quien ya saboreaba la comida de su jefe el cocinero mexicano, agarrando de inmediato el brazo del cocinero sin estar consciente de ello, debido a que este preparaba la única comida que la joven Kino podía comer en toda Nerima, siendo que ella no tiene idea de cómo cocinar, y no fue la única en oír aquel anuncio:

— ¿Alguien dijo carne? ¿Carne Asada?— Preguntaron Shampoo, Iván Koslov, y Miu Furinji, quienes al escuchar aquel anuncio por parte del mexicano sus ojos brillaron de animosidad, al igual que Ranma, Daniel Rand, y por supuesto, Xólotl, quienes escucharon el anuncio del cocinero mexicano, seguido por otro anuncio por cortesía de Kodachi Kuno

—De hecho, ¡Todos los presentes quedan invitados! Esta tarde ofreceré en "El tesoro de Tlapacoya" un banquete de celebración por el inicio de este torneo Incluso tengo un autobús que nos llevara a todos de vuelta a Nerima— insistió Directora Kuno en su invitación, por lo que la comitiva del Nobunaga, al mando de los hermanos Yashida, quienes aceptaron a regañadientes.

Desde lo lejos, en medio del frondoso bosque que cubre aquella mística colina, una mujer observaba aquella reunión con desdén maldiciendo su suerte por mantenerse al margen en ese momento, pero todo cambiara en solo un día, cuando inicie el torneo.

—Finalmente, Espero que estés lista Xian-Pü: ¡Porque ha llegado la hora de la VENGANZA!— Mascullo para sí misma una joven quien a partir de ese día, vivirá en la infamia: Aquella amazona responde al nombre de Miyuki Shikoku.

[CONTINUARA…]

¡BIENVENIDOS AL TORNEO DE LA PRINCESA DRAGÓN!

En esta historia, Ranma y Shampoo ahora como una pareja formal, se enfrentaran a uno de los mayores desafíos: el torneo Interescolar Furinkan Nobunaga, donde se coronara al campeón o campeona de Nerima, con el propósito de terminar con un conflicto que tiene raíces desde la Restauración Meiji en 1912.

Por otra parte, Ambas escuelas se verán envueltas en los eventos del festival de otoño de Nerima, evento paralelo al torneo y de gran tradición en la capital de las artes marciales: apuestas, negociaciones, peleas ilegales, y sobre todo mucha comida mexicana, que gracias a las maravillas de "El tesoro de Tlapacoya", ha surgido más restaurantes mexicanos, haciendo que los restaurantes de comida tradicional japonesa desaparezcan.

Espero que disfruten esta gran Historia…

Muchas gracias y de nueva cuenta: ¡BIENVENIDOS!

ATTE: RAMSES II


	2. CAPITULO 2: EL BANQUETE DE LA PRINCESA

SHAMPOO Y EL TORNEO DE LA PRINCESA DRAGÓN

UN FANFIC DE RAMSÉS II.

MÉXICO, SEPTIEMBRE 2015.

CAPITULO 2: EL BANQUETE EN EL BARRIO MEXICANO DE NERIMA: APARECE LA PRINCESA DRAGÓN

DISCLAIMER: Ranma1/2 y Kagome Higurashi son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Sakura Kasugano pertenece a Capcom.

Simon Petrikov Pertenece a Cartoon Network/Pendleton Ward.

Makoto Kino/Lady Júpiter pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

Spiral/Rita Wayword, Iron Fist, y Elektra Natchios son propiedad de Marvel Comics.

Issei Hyodo pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.

Shido Itsuka y Tohka Yatogami pertenecen a Kōshi Tachibana.

Miu Furinji pertenece a Syun Matsuena.

Miyuki Shikoku, Shin y Yuka Yashida, son propiedad de Sir Charles Z.

Iván Koslov y Justina Sierra son personajes (OC) originales, por lo cual, me pertenecen.

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alternativo Ranma/Sailor Moon/Marvel Comics.

 _¡Para ti las guirnaldas de oliva!_

 _¡Un recuerdo para ellos de gloria!_

 _¡Un laurel para ti de victoria!_

 _¡Un sepulcro para ellos de honor!_

Francisco González Bocanegra, Escritor y Poeta Mexicano (1824-1861)

Himno Nacional Mexicano, Estrofa X

Del Diario de Faraón.

Cocinero en Jefe de "El tesoro de Tlapacoya"

1/octubre/2001.

"El templo Hikawa me recuerda a un lugar que visité hace tiempo en México: la parroquia de San Juan Bautista en el pueblo de San Juan Chamula, Chiapas".

"Cuando entre al templo Hikawa, sentí una fuerte carga emocional, semejante a la que sentí al visitar la parroquia aquel pueblo: el olor penetrante a incienso de este templo es parecido al enervante olor del pino y copal ardiendo, los rezos y murmullos de las miko, semejante a las oraciones mayas en Chamula, recordándome una sensación indescriptible, y muy difícil de comprender para quien no haya estado en estos lugares".

"En Hikawa hay una reunión de diversos cultos y ritos de religiones orientales, se pueden ver columnas rematadas con flores de loto y crisantemo; la asociación del budismo con el culto sintoísta al emperador. Por otro lado, en Chamula, pueblo cercano a San Cristóbal de Las Casas, un lugar donde la tradición católica cristiana se ha mezclado con la religión ritos e idioma maya, un claro sincretismo cultural semejante al caso en Hikawa".

"Sin embargo, mis cavilaciones pasaron a segundo plano, porque luego de más de hora y media de espera, la reunión termino inesperadamente: Makoto estaba aturdida y mareada, y Sakura se desmayó, no obstante, tuve que llamar a Makoto

— ¡KINO! ¡Es hora de irnos! ¡Debemos preparar la carne asada!— e inmediatamente, ella reaccionó a mi llamado

— ¿Carne asada? ¡Excelente!— a lo que ella me abrazó con entusiasmo y fuerza excesiva, por lo que no me separe de ella por un buen rato hasta que regresamos a Nerima"

"Al parecer, tengo en Makoto Kino una aficionada a mi cocina"…

Templo Hikawa.

1/Octubre/2001 1:15 Pm.

Adentro del Santuario de Hikawa, seguían esperando que las comitivas de las dos escuelas, por un lado Yuka Yashida del Colegio Nobunaga quien estaba ausente, explorando las maravillas del templo, y por otro lado, a Kodachi Kuno conocida también como _"La Rosa Negra"_ Directora del Nobunaga, rezando frente a la estatua de Fudo Myoo, _El inamovible,_ mientras que Kagome Higurashi Presidenta del Consejo estudiantil de Furinkan vestida a la usanza miko, la acompañaba en silencio.

—Hable con Nodoka sama hace Unos días— e Hizo una breve pausa— Hubo un cambio de planes: ella se irá de Nerima por dos semanas, así que aprovecha tu oportunidad, o yo lo hare en tu lugar—A lo que Kagome asintió y se retiró sin decir una sola palabra, esbozando en secreto una sonrisa triunfante.

Mientras tanto, Justina Sierra, luego de cerciorarse de dejar a Faraón entretenido como turista, y que Kodachi estuviese hablando con Kagome, además de no ser seguida por nadie, se dirigió a las habitaciones secretas del Templo a reunirse con un colega y una rival.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—Comento su colega Simon Petrikov al lado de Yuka Yashida, quienes tomaban tranquilamente una taza de té verde

—No tenemos tiempo, olvidemos las sutilezas y hablemos de negocios— increpo Yuka de forma firme y determinada, por lo que Justina cerró las puertas de aquella Sala.

Quince Minutos después…

Yuka, Justina y Simon, quien vestía de forma casual sin perder su semblante de profesor o de ajedrecista consumado, abandonaron el Salón llegando a importantes resoluciones acerca del transcurso y destino del torneo y sobre sus posibles repercusiones. El profesor abandono Hikawa de inmediato y se marchó a Nerima, mientras que Justina y Yuka volvieron a esperar al resto de los estudiantes, sin dirigirse las palabras.

Después, los participantes del torneo salieron del interior de templo, completamente agotados, bastante hambrientos, incluso Sakura Kasugano del Furinkan se había desmayado por aquella experiencia que significo la ceremonia de purificación del templo Hikawa.

Makoto Kino, al salir del recinto del fuego sagrado, lo primero que hizo fue abrazar al joven cocinero, luego que este regresara de tomar fotografías del templo, y de anunciar a Makoto sobre lo que prepararía en el restaurante "El Tesoro de Tlapacoya"

Y mientras Justina hablaba seriamente con Xólotl acerca de la dieta que debería seguir durante su entrenamiento, la directora Kuno aprovecho ese momento para tomar la palabra y dirigirse hacia los participantes:

—De hecho, todos los presentes quedan invitados al gran banquete en "el tesoro de Tlapacoya, incluso tengo un autobús donde podemos transportarnos todos— dijo orgullosa la directora a todos los presentes, siendo ovacionada por todos los participantes incluso por los estudiantes del Nobunaga, algo que no le cayó en gracia a Shin Yashida.

Minutos Después…

Al salir del Templo Hikawa, los participantes del torneo vieron asombrados el gran Autobús del Colegio Furinkan, lo que impresionó a todos los estudiantes, tanto del Furinkan como del Nobunaga, especialmente a Shin Yashida, quien se sentía ofendido por el golpe maestro que Kodachi había asestado a su orgullo, algo que no olvidará el heredero Yashida.

— ¡SUGOI!— Exclamó Makoto Kino al lado del cocinero mexicano

—Tú lo has dicho Makoto, ¡Sorprendente!— Replico igual de sorprendido Faraón, y junto con Makoto Kino, son los primeros en subir, solo después de la Directora Kuno y Kagome Higurashi.

Luego que los principales jefes de ambas escuelas tomaron asiento dentro del autobús. Y al subir al vehículo, Miu e Iván subieron casi juntos, quienes se encuentran con la mutante de cabello plateado, quien estaba comiendo para sí misma, una bolsa de palomitas para horno de microondas completamente relajada.

—Hola Rita san, ¿Qué pasó con las bicicletas?— preguntó Iván, a lo la mutante le contesto luego de tomar un sorbo de refresco.

—Las devolví a sus dueños: ¡Resulta que el idiota de Issei dejo su bicicleta y la de Shido abandonadas en el basurero donde las encontramos! Y llegaron hace 15 minutos y por casualidad las vieron junto conmigo— declaro la joven mutante de forma tranquila.

—Ok pero ¿Dónde están Issei y Shido?— preguntó Iván, a lo que un saludo de los dos jóvenes antes referidos y de una chica de cabello morado conocida por el Nombre de Tohka Yatogami, contestaron la pregunta del ruso

— ¡Ohayo!— dijeron los tres amigos de Iván y Miu al mismo tiempo, para beneplácito del ruso y de la heredera del Clan Furinji.

Por otra parte, Shampoo y Ranma se sentaron juntos, y mientras la amazona se sentó junto a la ventanilla. Por otra parte, se sentaron al lado del grupo de amigos de Iván; y en ese momento, Ranma se quedó viendo desde su asiento a aquel grupo de amigos, hasta que la amazona le pregunto intrigada

—Airen, ¿Ocurre algo?— luego de preguntar, Ranma le respondió algo confundido

—Descuida, pero por alguna razón, creo conocer esa chica que está al lado del ruso— a lo que la propia Shampoo le vuelve a cuestionar

— ¿Hablas de Miu Furinji, la rubia de pechos grandes? ¿O de la enana de cabello morado? ¿O quizás de la chica de seis brazos?— Pregunto la amazona a su novio, dejando aflorar sutilmente los celos en ella por culpa de aquel comentario de parte de su novio.

—Creo que es Furinji, ¿No es acaso la chica que logro derrotar a Yuka Yashida?— a lo que la joven amazona le contesto con seriedad

—Efectivamente Airen, ¿Acaso la conoces?— Volvió a preguntar Shampoo, quien sigue aflorando sus celos.

—Pues no recuerdo a la chica, pero recuerdo es que mi madre fue discípula de un poderoso sensei llamado Hayato Furinji, y que este tenía una nieta a su cargo— declaro finalmente Ranma intentando hacer memoria sobre su infancia, mientras su novia seguía haciéndole preguntas mientras sus celos infantiles volvían a florecer.

Restaurante "El tesoro de Tlapacoya"

Barrio mexicano de Nerima, 2:15 pm.

Al llegar al barrio mexicano, el autobús se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la Parroquia de Nuestra Señora de Guadalupe, ubicada al frente del consulado mexicano en Nerima a una calle del legendario restaurante de comida mexicana "El Tesoro de Tlapacoya".

— ¡Sean bienvenidos a la "Pequeña Oaxaca"! ¡Una parte del pueblo mexicano en la capital de las artes marciales!— exclamó con júbilo la Directora Kuno al bajar del autobús, junto con Faraón, Justina, Tohka y Shido, quienes fueron a hacer los preparativos finales para el banquete en el restaurante, junto con la propia Kodachi Kuno.

Al bajar del autobús, los participantes del torneo fueron recibidos por el personal del restaurante, quienes estaban disfrazados para conmemorar una fiesta y una tradición:

— ¡Feliz Mes de Muertos!— dijo todo el personal al uníoslo, y en ello, una de las meseras, vestida como "Maid" francesa, maquillada de calavera, anuncio a los espectadores.

—Durante el mes de octubre y hasta el 2 de noviembre, en "El Tesoro de Tlapacoya" festejaremos a Nuestros ancestros y seres queridos, ¡Eso y mucho más es lo que verán en este mes en "El Tesoro de Tlapacoya!"— Dijo finalmente aquella mesera con una sonrisa en su cara, en conjunto con el resto del personal de meseras y meseros, los cuales vestían de mayordomos con un frac negro e igualmente estaban maquillados con forma de calavera.

Sin Embargo, los disfraces tomaron por sorpresa a algunos de los participantes, incluso asustando a más de uno.

— ¡Zombies!—Grito histéricamente Mou-Tzu intentando atacar al personal del restaurante, siendo detenido en seco por Xólotl, gracias que un golpe en la ingle que el mexicano le propicio al cegatón pervertido

— ¡Idiota! Solo son personas disfrazadas de Calaveritas, esqueletos vivientes originarios del folclor mexicano— advirtió el luchador mexicano a Mou-Tzu y al resto de los participantes a forma de prevenir futuros incidentes.

— ¿Están muertos, Iván Kun?— pregunto una temerosa Miu Furinji a su novio, mientras observaba que las maids y mayordomos calaveras entregaban chocolates y dulces en forma de calaveritas a los participantes del torneo

— _Nyet,_ Miu chan; solo están disfrazados de calaveritas, una costumbre mexicana del día de Muertos— explico con calma el ruso mientras recibía de una Maid, una calaverita de azúcar, Y Miu recibía una calavera de chocolate por parte de un mayordomo calavera.

Mientras tanto, Ranma y Shampoo se maravillaban de los atuendos que usaban los mexicanos en esta ocasión: desde que tenía memoria, Ranma Saotome venia cada dos de noviembre para ver el desfile de disfraces del día de Muertos en el barrio mexicano, junto con su madre. Por su parte Shampoo estaba asombrada de del fuerte vínculo que existe entre los mexicanos y la figura de la muerte, para la amazona era algo tan fascinante como aterrador y sombrío. Por otra parte, la libido de Issei Hyodo estaba aumentando al ver la belleza de las jóvenes maids mexicanas, lo que empezó a incomodar tanto a las participantes como al resto de las chicas, por lo que tuvo que ser noqueado con un coscorrón en la cabeza, obra de Sakura Kasugano de Furinkan.

Entonces, el personal del restaurante condujo a los participantes del torneo, desde el estacionamiento de la parroquia, pasando por gran parte de los rincones del barrio mexicano: pasando por restaurantes, tiendas, incluso por el tianguis, o mercado mexicano tesoro de aquella comunidad. A lo largo y ancho de aquel recorrido carnavalesco, se podían ver que las casas y establecimientos del barrio estaban decorados con papel picado con motivos del día de muertos, incluso también hay decorados de los festejos de las fiestas patrias de México y de Guatemala, debido a la integración de familias guatemaltecas con la dinámica social y cultural del barrio mexicano.

Finalmente, tanto las delegaciones del Furinkan como del Nobunaga, así como los meseros y meseras calacas, llegan al legendario restaurante "El Tesoro de Tlapacoya", siendo recibidos por un enervante olor a copal y flores de cempasúchil, mezclado por el olor de los guisos y carnes que se preparaban en la cocina; al mismo tiempo, se escuchaba música instrumental mexicana, del valle central de Oaxaca; entre las canciones que se escuchaban, estaba "El feo", "Canción Mixteca" entre otros sones y chilenas.

Todos los participantes estaban asombrados por el recibimiento, en especial Shampoo y Ranma, como Iván y Miu: Por un lado, Ranma estaba asombrado por el recorrido en el barrio mexicano, mientras que Shampoo estaba fascinada por los olores que percibía desde la cocina, gracias en parte a sus sentidos mutantes desarrollados. Por otro lado, Iván y Miu posaron su atención en la parte central del restaurante donde se ubicaba el altar de muertos, el cual tiene nueve niveles de acuerdo al canon de la tradición mexicana: en los tres niveles inferiores, están las ofrendas de comida, agua, sal, fruta, flores de cempasúchil, y copal quemado; en los tres niveles superiores estaban los retratos de personajes importantes de la historia de México como Macedonio Alcalá, Rufino Tamayo, Benito Juárez, y Porfirio Díaz, todos ellos de origen Oaxaqueño.

Pero lo que llamo la atención a la pareja del Nobunaga, fueron los espacios centrales: A Iván le fascino las calaveras de chocolate y azúcar, pero le llamó la atención que las calaveritas tuvieran el nombre de cada participante del torneo en la sien. Pero para Miu eso paso de lado cuando vio un humilde tributo por parte de aquella comunidad: en la parte central de todo el altar, estaba la foto del fallecido Kenichi Shirahama, lo que disparo los recuerdos dolorosos en la memoria de la joven rubia.

Ante aquella oportunidad Shin Yashida no lo duda e intenta meter el cuchillo en la llaga dentro de las heridas emocionales de la heredera Furinji.

— ¡Pobre Kenichi! ¡Al final esa pobre fotografía no le hizo justicia! ¡Era más idiota y cobarde de como aparece en ella! ¿No es así Furinji san?— Exclamo en carcajadas mientras observaba como la pobre rubia estaba por soltar el llanto, cunado Iván lo interrumpe en seco

— ¡Yashida! ¡Deja de decir pendejadas!— Exclamo el ruso con firmeza llamando la atención de todos solo para continuar — ¡Detesto a la gente que gusta de decir pendejadas! Pero tú, eres peor que ellos ¡Porque encima de esto, te enorgulleces de tus propias pendejadas y acabas jodiendo a los demás!— declaro finalmente el ruso, dejando sorprendidos los estudiantes del Nobunaga, dejando estupefacto al propio Shin Yashida.

— ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme de esa forma? ¡Lo pagaras muy caro!— y justo cuando Shin estuvo por desenvainar su katana, cuando una sonora y potente bofetada detuvo en seco las intenciones de Yashida. Propinada por su propia hermana

— ¡Suficiente! El ruso tiene razón, ¡Eres un idiota Shin! ¡Deja en Paz a Furinji y a la Memoria de Shirahama! ¡Tú comportamiento es vergonzoso!— Ordeno Yuka Yashida, dándole un ultimátum a su propio hermano; el heredero de los Yashida no tiene otra opción más callarse y balbucear una escueta disculpa, dejando de empuñar su Katana, por lo que Yuka, tomando el control de la situación, cuando Iván se le acerca respetuosamente.

—Disculpe Yuka sama, No debí…— pero ella tomó el hombro de Iván y toma la palabra —Antes que nada, ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?— a lo que el ruso contesto —Con todo respeto, ¡No me arrepiento de nada! Además, ya era hora que alguien le pusiera y hasta aquí a ese bravucón— comento finalmente Iván a lo que Yuka le contesto

—No te preocupes, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Solo ten cuidado la próxima vez, ¿Entendido?— a lo que el soviético responde con un saludo militar

— ¡Si jefa! ¡Entendido!— y luego de esa leve llamada de atención, Yuka se dirigió al resto del público presente:

—Disculpen el exabrupto ocasionado por mi hermano, En mi vida, nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza a causa del comportamiento de Shin— Se disculpó la propia Yuka, ante el resto de los presentes.

Luego de aquel incidente, a excepción de Shin, Mou-Tzu, Taro y Electra, los alumnos del Nobunaga hicieron una reverencia y una oración en el altar de muertos frente a la foto de Kenichi Shirahama, un momento solemne y conmovedor, tanto que la propia Miu no pudo aguantarse más las ganas de llorar y empezó a sollozar en silencio.

Al ver aquella escena, los estudiantes de Furinkan guardaron silencio en señal de respeto, y durante aquel gesto, la mirada de Kodachi fue reservada, no obstante, ella vio en este incidente, una oportunidad para usarla en su propio beneficio: usar este conflicto para dividir a los Yashida, derrotando a Shin por separado y negociar con Yuka por su cuenta.

Después de aquella escena, tanto los participantes como los jefes de las delegaciones del Furinkan y Nobunaga fueron recibidos por el personal del restaurante con un vaso helado de agua de horchata, es decir aguade arroz con un toque de canela y chocolate, refrescando a todos los participantes, mientras que se alistaban los preparativos finales con la finalidad de recibir a la invitada más importante de todos: "La Princesa Dragón".

En ese momento, en punto de las tres de la tarde, uno de los meseros anuncia la llegada de la princesa a todos los presentes:

— ¡Damas y Caballeros! Nuestra Invitada de Honor ha llegado: ¡Reciban con un caluroso aplauso a la hospiciadora e inspiración del Torneo Interescolar de Nerima! ¡Con Ustedes: La Princesa Dragón!— Anuncio finalmente el mayordomo calaca.

— ¡Ya era Hora!— Mascullo con fastidio Iván Koslov, quien tiene un mal presentimiento con respecto a aquella princesa.

En ese momento, una joven mujer de casi 18 años de edad aparente, había entrado al restaurante mexicano: vestía un Wataboshi, un kimono de color blanco pulcramente conservado, semejante al tradicional vestido de novia japonés, cubriendo gran parte del cuerpo de aquella doncella a excepción de las manos y el rostro, cubierto por un delicado pero opaco velo de seda que cubría su delicado rostro, el cual estaba maquillado con polvo de arroz y pigmentos naturales, lo que ocasionó la fascinación por parte de los chicos, y despertó la envidia por todas las chicas, en especial de Yuka y Kodachi, quienes la veían con desconfianza, al entrar fuertemente custodiada por varias kunoichis, cortesía de Shin Yashida, quien observa aquella escena con una mirada llena de soberbia.

—Muchas gracias Kodachi sama, por este cálido recibimiento, también agradezco a todos los participantes su presencia en esta humilde reunión— dijo discreta y amablemente aquella doncella haciendo una sutil reverencia dirigida aparentemente hacia los participantes, pero era sutilmente dirigida hacia Shin Yashida, de quien no pasó inadvertida.

En ese momento, luego de aquella presentación, todos los presentes tomaron sus respectivos asientos en las mesas preparadas por el personal del restaurante.

La mesa de honor fue ocupada en primer lugar por la Princesa Dragón, quien tomó asiento de honor en el centro, siendo flanqueada por las dos delegaciones escolares: a la izquierda, Kodachi Kuno, Kagome Higurashi, y Rei Hino, quien tuvo que sentándose entre la Directora Kuno y la doncella. Del flanco derecho, estaban Shin Yashida y su abogada, Nabiki Tendo, al lado de Yuka Yashida y Akeno Himejima, Miko del templo Himejima.

En cuanto a los participantes del torneo, las mesas se dispusieron de esta forma:

La primera mesa fue ocupada por Ranma Saotome, Al lado de Shampoo-Li, Ukyo Kuonji, y Daniel Rand del Furinkan, y del otro lado de la mesa estaban Iván Koslov, Miu Furinji, Saeko Busujima, e Issei Hyodo del Nobunaga, aunque Issei no participaría en el torneo y se encontraba en calidad de invitado.

La segunda mesa fue ocupada por un lado, Xólotl, Makoto Kino, Ryoga Hibiki, y Sakura Kasugano de Furinkan, y del otro lado estaban Elektra Natchios, Taro, Mou-Tzu y Minako Aino del Nobunaga, esta última tuvo que sentarse entre Ryoga y Xólotl, quienes le coqueteaban descaradamente a Sailor Venus.

— ¡Un momento por favor!— La princesa Dragón tomo la palabra, y en el acto todos los participantes del banquete se levantaron

— Quiero decir unas palabras: ¡Espero Jóvenes estudiantes, den todo en sus peleas! Y que el torneo soluciones todos los problemas de Nerima— entonces hizo una pausa:

— ¡Yo, la princesa Dragón declaro Inaugurado el torneo Interescolar de Nerima! ¡Y que la Suerte este Siempre de su lado!— y los participantes, exclamaron al Uníoslo:

— ¡ASCHENTE!— Exclamaron un grito de guerra, que sacudió al salón principal.

En ese momento, _Faraón_ sale de la cocina, con su uniforme de chef y con un cubre bocas en su rostro, hacia la mesa principal para presentar el menú especial.

— ¡Buenas Tardes! ¡Mi humilde nombre no tiene importancia, pero pueden llamarme Faraón! En esta ocasión he diseñado el siguiente Menú pensando en interpretación de la fusión de dos culturas gastronómicas importantes: la mexicana y la japonesa, cada uno de los platillos fue pensado en este concepto, mostrando lo mejor de ambas culturas— Se expresó el cocinero en un sencillo pero fluido japonés, para sorpresa de ambas comitivas.

—Como entrada, tenemos un clásico de la comida japonesa, reinventado por "El Tesoro de Tlapacoya": ¡Ramen a la mexicana! Un plato de fideos Ramen con camarones, pescado, verduras como zanahoria, brócoli, calabaza y papa, con chipotle, acompañado por una guarnición de arroz o frijoles al gusto— Y al anunciar la entrada, una brigada de meseras y meseros calaveras entró al salón para servir las entradas a los comensales, primero a la mesa de honor, para pasar después al resto de los participantes del torneo.

Al probar el Ramen a la mexicana del cocinero mexicano, la mayoría de los participantes del torneo disfrutaron el sencillo pero innovador platillo, en el cual, el cocinero tomo un clásico de la comida japonesa, y con el que le dio un toque mexicano a ese platillo, lo cual encantó a la mayoría de los comensales.

— ¡Delicioso Ramen!—Exclamó Shampoo al probar el platillo del cocinero mexicano, al igual que Ranma, Iván y Miu, y a los demás, incluida a la propia Princesa Dragón

— ¡Impresionante!— Fue único que comento la doncella al probar aquel platillo.

Diez minutos después, los meseros y meseras del restaurante, aun con sus disfraces de calaveras, recogieron los platos de las entradas, e inmediatamente estaban listos para ofrecer un espectáculo, antes de servir el platillo fuerte: especial de carnes asadas y al tempura.

En tanto, detrás de la cocina, tanto _Faraón_ como sus asistentes Shido Itsuka, como Tohka Yatogami, y demás personal de cocina, trabajaban arduamente para que el especial de carnes estuviera listo a tiempo para servirse después del espectáculo.

— ¡Muchas gracias Chicos! Les debo una— comento el cocinero a la joven pareja.

— ¡De nada, Pharaoh san!— contestó a pareja al unísono y luego Tohka agrego

— ¡Solo no te olvides de la comida gratis!—comento la chica sonriendo, al tiempo que se escuchó un gruñido de su estómago, ocasionando a Shido su cara de pasmado.

Sin embargo, casi nadie imaginaba que a las afueras de aquel restaurante, el peligro acechaba en la forma de dos jóvenes amazonas gemelas de complexión delgada: Mientras que una de ellas, llamada Pink quien viste un vestido escarlata, tiene una lanza de punta corta, su hermana Link tiene un vestido de color celeste con una vara de Bo. Ellas se encontraban en una misión de eliminación, pero a diferencia del pasado donde su objetivo había sido Ranma, o Shampoo, había un objetivo muy diferente…

— ¿Estas lista Link?— Pregunto su hermana.

— ¡Por Supuesto!— Respondió ella con una sonrisa burlona, al tiempo que ambas chicas se disponían a ponerse sus máscaras de conejo.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del restaurante Shin Yashida, junto con el resto las comitivas esperaban probar la especialidad que el cocinero mexicano les había preparado. Por otro lado, en la mesa de Ranma, Shampoo observo de nueva cuenta a Miu Furinji, quien al percatarse de ser observada la confronto

— ¿Se te perdió algo?— a lo que la amazona le contestó asertivamente.

— A decir verdad, tengo una pregunta ¿Acaso conoces a este chico?— pregunto la joven amazona al señalar a su novio, el cual se notó sorprendido

—Por supuesto, se llama Ranma Saotome, y soy amiga suya, me llamo Miu Furinji— en el acto, la rubia extendió su mano para ofrecerla a Shampoo, e inmediatamente estrechó su mano con tal fuerza y firmeza como las palabras con las que se presento

—Un placer, ¡Me llamo Shampoo Li! Y soy la novia de Ranma Saotome— y luego de decir estas palabras apretó la mano con fuerza, a modo de advertencia para la rubia, provocándole un ligero dolor en la mano a la joven Furinji.

— ¡Vaya Shampoo! Veo que eres Muy fuerte, ¿No es verdad?— dijo Miu en tono burlón, luego que la amazona soltase su mano, asintiendo con mucha confianza, mientras que Ranma e Iván miraban esta escena con preocupación.

En ese momento, a las 3:25 Pm, Link y Pink iniciaron su ataque contra el restaurante mexicano, el plan original fue atacar a la cocina y capturar a los cocinaros y usarlos como rehenes, pero no contaron con la resistencia de los mexicanos, quienes al creer que eran ladronas que buscaban sus recetas secretas, las echaron de la cocina, lanzándolas hacia el recinto principal, precisamente en el momento que el espectáculo de las calaveras había terminado, lo cual dio a pie para iniciar la segunda fase del plan.

— ¡Saludos! Nosotras Somos Link y Pink!— Pero antes de actuar, el jefe de los cocineros del restaurante _Faraón,_ sale furioso de la cocina para interrumpirlas:

— ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Ya era hora que aparecieran!— enseguida hizo una pausa para dirigirse a los comensales.

—Lamentamos la tardanza, pero en breve serviremos la comida; mientras tanto disfruten de este breve entretenimiento— luego de ese momento, el cocinero regresa a su puesto de trabajo para terminar con la comida y empezar a servirla.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Nadie sospecha del plan!— siseo Shin Yashida mientras ordenaba secretamente a sus shinobis que se preparen a atacar a las dos amazonas, a su señal.

En tanto, Ranma, Shampoo, Miu e Iván habían identificado a las subalternas de Miyuki Shikoku, y también como las secuaces de Electra el día que Kenichi había muerto, viendo el espectáculo improvisado de las amazonas gemelas: mientras Pink desarrollaba una kata con su lanza, Link empezó a cantar, desafinando por completo y provocando jaqueca y migrañas entre los comensales, hasta que una carcajada burlona interrumpe el espectáculo.

— ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Su acto es tan malo, que me hace reír!— Dijo burlonamente el ruso cuya carcajada contagio al resto de los concursantes

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Qué acto más malo!— comento con risotadas la novia de Iván; incluso la propia princesa apenas si pudo disimular una discreta risa.

— ¡Par de amazonas idiotas!— siseo molesto un frustrado Shin Yashida, hasta que las gemelas, furiosas por las burlas, finalmente terminan su tan lamentable acto.

—Suficiente ¡En nombre de Miyuki Shikoku entreguen a la princesa!— Y rápidamente las amazonas dirigen sus armas en contra de la mesa principal pero la reacción, por parte de Shin Yashida, no se hace esperar.

— ¡No lo permitiremos! ¡Defenderemos a la princesa con nuestras vidas! ¡Shinobis ataquen!— Fanfarroneo el heredero de los Yashida, haciendo que los shinobis atacasen a las guerreras gemelas, y que iniciase una batalla campal dentro del restaurante, lo cual causo la euforia de los participantes del torneo, sin sospechar que en realidad era una batalla real y no un espectáculo por parte de los Yashida, en especial Xólotl, quien estaba ovacionando la pelea como su fuera una función de lucha libre.

Sin embargo, la pelea se intensifico en favor de las gemelas amazonas quienes en pocos momentos de una intensa pelea, y ocasionando serios daños al interior del restaurante, especialmente en las mesas desocupadas y en los cristales rotos del restaurante, lo cual puso los pelos de punta a Justina Sierra.

Finalmente, y para sorpresa de Shin Yashida, las amazonas logran derrotar a sus Shinobis de forma humillante y contundente, gracias a los venenos que tenían las armas de estas, y que las guerreras chinas tenían infinitamente más habilidades de combate que estos guerreros shinobi. Para ese momento, cualquier espectáculo había terminado.

— ¿Alguien querer meterse? No queremos que Nadie resulte herido, así que ¡Entregar a la Princesa!— Exclamo Link a los estudiantes, y la mayoría de los chicos se estaban levantado para pelear, pero Shampoo les interrumpe:

— ¡Esperen compañeros! ¡No pelear con ellas! ¡Es una trampa!— advirtió la amazona mutante, quien junto con Miu Furinji, fue a enfrentase contra Link Y Pink, Pese a la oposición de Ranma y Ukyo; sin embargo, el ruso los detuvo

— ¡Espere Továrishch! Su prometida tiene razón, si intenta ayudarla, podría meterse en un problema serio, además, Shampoo está al lado de Miu, ellas estarán bien— Dijo el ruso con tranquilidad, pero con la mirada concentrada en la pelea, además de advertirle algunas de las reglas de Nujetsu, sorprendiendo tanto a Ranma como a Ukyo.

—Y ¿Cómo sabes tanto de Nujetsu?— A lo que el ruso le contesto secamente.

—Es un secreto— espeto el ruso volviendo a sus pensamientos, observando la pelea de Shampoo y su novia contra aquellas intrusas.

En ese momento, la batalla entre las amazonas gemelas y las estudiantes de Nerima comenzó por parte de Shampoo y Miu quienes atacaron con puño limpio contra de Link Y Pink, quienes rápidamente pasaron a la defensiva: mientras Miu peleaba contra la guerrera azul, Shampoo peleaba contra Pink, quien mantiene a raya gracias a su lanza.

— ¡Kikouken!— Shampoo Lanzo una bola de energía celeste contra su antigua compañera quien la bloqueo con su lanza larga, poniéndola en serios aprietos

— ¡Pink! ¿Qué busca Miyuki de esta princesa?— pregunto la guerrera mutante a Pink en pleno combate, quien le contesto con enfado

— ¡Ese no es tu asunto traidora!— Contesto en tono desafiante la amazona roja, quien volvió a lanzarse al ataque, con estocadas de su lanza y algunas patadas, sacando toda su frustración al volver a enfrentar a antigua heredera de Nujetsu.

Mientras tanto, Miu lanzaba certeros y poderosos golpes contra Link quien apenas se movía para defenderse, bloqueando todos los ataques posibles con su vara de Bo hecha de bambú reforzado, pero la velocidad de aquella rubia, al igual que su fuerza la impresionaba, algo que era difícil por parte de una amazona.

En tanto la pelea seguía, Ranma, Iván y Ukyo observan con atención el desarrollo de la batalla, una batalla que era ganada ampliamente por Las estudiantes de Nerima, quienes mostraron sus impresionantes habilidades al resto de los competidores del torneo una oportunidad única. Iván observo con cuidado, tanto a Miu como a Shampoo, ambas tenían una gran habilidad dominada por el combate; Por un lado, Shampoo tiene una gran velocidad, y agilidad y una notable fuerza; además de instintos desarrollados que le permiten mantener una ventaja importante; Por otro lado Miu Furinji tiene desarrollada su fuerza, al igual que sus senos, además de contar con una enorme resistencia a los golpes gracias a su duro entrenamiento.

Las gemelas amazonas no podían creer en la situación tan desesperada en la que se encontraban, los ataques que recibían por parte de Shampoo y Miu eran Rápidos fuertes y precisos, por lo que la pelea se les fue de control desde el inicio, y escapar no era una opción en esta ocasión, por lo que en un acto de completa desesperación se arrojan al ataque en contra de Miu Furinji, quien fue arrojada en contra de un muro del restaurante, aturdiéndola momentáneamente.

Al ver aquel contraataque Shampoo decidió acabar con aquella pelea, y viendo que ella era la siguiente en la mira de sus antiguas compañeras, decidió lanzar su máxima técnica, al momento en que Link y Pink, en contra del plan original, atacan deliberadamente a Shampoo en lugar de ir contra la princesa

— ¡Al ataque!— Gritaron las amazonas gemelas al lanzarse con sus armas en contra de Shampoo, quien cerró sus ojos, concentro sus energías en sus manos y en el último momento, despliega su ataque final:

— ¡KIKOUSHO!— Y un haz de energía rodeo a la joven mutante, el cual golpeo a link y Pink, destruyendo parte de sus vestidos y armas, y dejándolas inconscientes al estrellarse en el muro terminando con un solo ataque con aquella pelea.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible!— exclamo Shin Yashida sorprendido por el inmenso poder que la amazona había desplegado, lo cual volvía a la amazona una rival muy peligrosa no solo para el resto de los competidores, sino para sus propios planes.

Sin embargo, Shampoo se desmaya luego de ganar la batalla, demostrando que aún no tiene dominados completamente estas habilidades, debido a que ella usó gran parte de sus energías en su técnica final, demostrando al resto de los competidores, en especial a los estudiantes del Nobunaga, que aquella chica tenía más poder y fuerza de lo que aparentaba.

— ¡Továrishch Saotome! ¡Froilán Kuonji! Ayudemos a las chicas, luego nos encargaremos de las amazonas— Exclamo el joven ruso; sin embargo Kodachi Kuno, la directora del Furinkan intervino

—Descuide joven Koslov, La policía se encargará de ellas— viendo despectivamente a las amazonas gemelas, Kodachi señalo hacia la ventana indicando la llegada de la policía, quienes arrestaron a las amazonas gemelas llevándoselas inconscientes.

En ese momento Kodachi y Faraón discutían sobre los daños ocasionados por la pelea, discusión que termino pronto cuando Kodachi le pago los daños a Justina Sierra, y eso hizo que se sirviera el platillo principal: el especial de carnes asadas y al tempura.

Al llegar la comida a los comensales, el aroma de la carne asada despertó el apetito de los competidores, en especial Shampoo, quien se incorpora rápidamente:

— ¡Comida! ¡Ya era hora!— Dijo la amazona mutante mientras se sienta en su lugar, al igual que Iván, y Makoto Kino, quien se ocupó de meter a Link y Pink en la ambulancia.

Quince Minutos después…

El banquete terminó; Faraón Salvó al banquete gracias al platillo principal de carnes asadas y pescado al tempura, quienes fueron aclamados por los estudiantes de Furinkan como por el Nobunaga, Para el beneplácito de Kodachi Kuno, anfitriona de aquel banquete.

Finalmente con un número musical por parte del personal del restaurante, el banquete termino exitosamente para Kodachi Kuno: mostró a los Yashida su imagen fuerte, y de unidad entre sus estudiantes, y sobre todo, una gran capacidad de liderazgo, poder y autoridad, ante los estudiantes del Nobunaga, Dejando en ridículo a Shin Yashida, quien termino humillado por Iván Koslov, su hermana Yuka, sus ninjas derrotados por Link y Pink.

Al terminar la reunión, La mayoría de los asistentes se retiraron, excepto Makoto Kino, Xólotl, Tohka, Shido, Issei, y Justina quienes se quedaron a Ayudar a Faraón a arreglar el desorden ocasionado por la pelea en el restaurante.

Por otra parte, Iván y Miu esperaban a Tohka, Shido e Issei, para irse todos juntos y celebrar en privado en el dojo Furinji, cuando se cruzaron nuevamente con la pareja más popular de Furinkan, cosa que aprovecho el ruso para hablar tanto con Ranma y Shampoo:

— ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme aquel día! ¡Les debo una!— y en eso, agrego el joven mutante — ¡Shampoo! ¡Miu y tú estuvieron geniales en la pelea!— elogio el ruso a las dos chicas, lo cual provoco en Ranma una fuerte sensación que nunca sintió antes: celos.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Koslov?— Pregunto Saotome de forma seria y brusca al soviético, interponiéndose entre este y su novia, mientras que Miu y Shampoo se sorprenden de la actitud del joven de cabello trenzado, e inmediatamente, Iván le contesto con calma—

— ¡Tranquilo Továrishch Saotome! ¡Solo felicitaba a las chicas por su pelea! ¿Acaso se siente celoso?— Pregunto burlonamente el siberiano al joven nipón, quien se quedó helado y completamente avergonzado, mientras que Shampoo y Miu se quedaron viendo aquella escena completamente sorprendidas, pensando que Ranma intentaría atacar al ruso por haberlo dejado en evidencia, hasta que nuevamente Iván tomó la palabra:

—Bueno camaradas, me despido ¡Mi novia y yo nos iremos con unos amigos a celebrar! ¡Hasta luego hermana!— y en el acto Iván y Miu se fueron tomados del brazo junto con sus amigos en dirección hacia el Dojo Furinji, dejando sorprendidos tanto al joven Saotome como a la mutante china.

— ¿Cómo lo supo?— susurró la amazona mientras se retiraba junto con su novio del barrio mexicano de Nerima, pensando también lo que con llevaba participar en el Gran torneo de Nerima, sin saber en la gran aventura y también en el peligro que ello significaría en el futuro…

 _ **[CONTINUARA...]**_

 _ **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

 _ **SE QUE ME TARDE ESTA VEZ Y ME DISCULPO, PERO EN SERIO QUE VALIÓ LA PENA!**_

 _ **UNA VEZ MAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA GRAN HISTORIA!**_

 ** _GRACIAS_** _ **NUEVAMENTE A SIR CHARLES Z POR SUS PERSONAJES!**_

A Rubioleonardo, gracias por los rewies, y aqui en este capitulo tiene el triste destino de Kenichi...

En fin Nos vemos luego y Muchas gracias!


	3. CAPITULO 3: UKYO VS SHIN (primera pelea)

CAPITULO 3: OCTAVOS DE FINAL PRIMERA PARTE: SHIN YASHIDA VS UKYO KUONJI

DISCLAIMER: Ranma1/2 y Kagome Higurashi son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Makoto Kino/Lady Júpiter Y Minako/Aino Sailor V, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Spiral/Rita Wayword, Iron Fist, y Elektra Natchios son propiedad de Marvel Comics.

Issei Hyodo pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.

Miu Furinji pertenece a Syun Matsuena.

Miyuki Shikoku, Shin y Yuka Yashida, son propiedad de Sir Charles Z.

Iván Koslov y Justina Sierra son personajes (OC) originales, por lo cual, me pertenecen.

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alternativo Ranma/Sailor Moon/Marvel Comics.

Martes, 2 de octubre de 2001.

Residencia Furinji, Nerima.

En aquella mañana en Nerima se podía oler la tensión, debido a que aquel amanecer era totalmente diferente que cualquier otro: era el inicio del gran torneo de la princesa dragón, un torneo Interescolar, para que las dos escuelas más importantes de aquella ciudad se disputen su supremacía sin alterar el orden público desde hace años.

En el dojo Furinji, aquella tibia mañana de octubre había comenzado temprano: en la cocina Miu Furinji, estaba preparando el desayuno, para Apachai, Rita y por supuesto para su novio, Iván Koslov, al mismo tiempo que hablaba con su sensei y sobreprotector tutor de un tema de suma importancia:

— ¿Una carta de mi abuelo?— Preguntó la joven rubia a Apachai, mientras asiente con un semblante serio, y lleno de preocupación contestó:

—Miu Chan sabes que con esta carta es seguro que tu abuelo regrese a Nerima, ¿Verdad?— Miu asiente en silencio, por lo que su tutor, volvió a hablar

—La carta proviene de Bengala, India, al parecer su entrenamiento por más de tres años ha terminado finalmente, y vendrá a Nerima en cuestión de semanas sino es que de días— dijo finalmente El artista marcial de Muay thai viendo con preocupación a su discípula

Mientras tanto, en el Dojo Furinji, una chica de cabello plateado y con el uniforme femenino del colegio Nobunaga, se dirigía a hurtadillas con un balde de agua fría y bastante hielo, con la intención de despertar de forma brusca a un ruso de pocas pulgas: Iván Koslov, pareja de Miu.

Al llegar a la habitación del ruso, Rita _Rikochet_ Wayword, jalo un poco de aire, contuvo su respiración, y en un momento entró al interior, y rápidamente arrojo el agua a la cama gritando:

— ¡Despierta Holgazán!— sin embargo, la mutante se sorprendió al descubrir que aquella cama estaba vacía lo cual tomo por sorpresa a la chica albina, pero no tanto como como lo que hizo el ruso después

— ¡Sorpresa!— dijo el ruso y rápidamente tomó en brazos a la mutante sin darse cuenta, la besa en los labios, lo que provoca que la joven albina no tenga tiempo para reaccionar hasta mucho después de aquel beso, y hasta que Iván se percata de lo sucedido

— ¡Továrishch Rita! ¡Lo siento! Creí que eras Miu san— se separó el ruso de la mutante, quien estaba sonrojada como un jitomate no dijo nada hasta que estallo

— ¡Fíjate en lo que haces torpe!— gritó la mutante norteamericana bastante avergonzada pues había sido su primer beso, y nunca se lo había esperado de este modo, siguiendo regañando a Iván hasta que este le contestó

—Oye Rita san, ¿No me digas que ese beso te gusto?— a lo que la mutante de los seis brazos contestó bastante nerviosa

—Eso… ¡Eso no te importa Holgazán!— Grito bastante molesta y avergonzada, a lo que completo — ¡Apúrate o me comeré tu desayuno!— lo que hizo que el ruso dejara de molestarla y se diera prisa a cambiarse y a bañarse, mientras que la joven mutante se alejaba en medio de la confusión.

Mientras tanto…

Residencia Saotome, 9:30 am

Desde hace hora y media, tanto Shampoo como Ranma habían iniciado los ejercicios matutinos de su rutina de entrenamiento, lo primero que hicieron fue calistenia y ejercicios de calentamiento, para proseguir con ejercicios de katas, tanto para el manejo de espada y de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, para finalizar con un amistoso pero intenso combate simulado.

— ¡Sorprendente! ¡Airen mejorar bastante!— comento Shampoo mientras seguía atacando a Ranma, el cual apenas podía evadir y contener los ímpetus ofensivos de su novia, era obvio que aquella chica nació para el fragor de la batalla.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su mejoría, Ranma Saotome era consciente de una cosa: Shampoo es mejor artista marcial que él, y sin embargo, esperaba que el entrenamiento le sirviera para mejorar tanto a él como para su novia.

— ¡Cuidado Shampoo! ¡Vas muy rápido!— Advirtió el joven Saotome a su novia, esquivando los golpes incesantes e impulsivos de la amazona, que no pudo escuchar las advertencias de Ranma, Antes de atacar con un movimiento especial:

— ¡AMAGURIKEN!— Exclama Shampoo al lanzar una rápida ráfaga de puñetazos en contra de su novio, quien resulta seriamente lastimado, para después caer al piso, asustando a la propia Shampoo.

— ¡Ranma! ¡Airen! ¿Te encuentras bien?— le preguntó la amazona con evidente preocupación a su novio, no obstante del potente ataque Ranma estaba ileso, pero tardó en levantarse del piso.

— ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!— Increpo Ranma a su novia bastante molesto y algo adolorido, especialmente porque ella había ignorado sus advertencias por completo.

Sin embargo, Shampoo respondió con una inocente pregunta

—Lo siento Airen, ¿Te hice daño? ¿Fue demasiado fuerte para ti?— Aquellas preguntas calaron hondo en el orgullo del propio Ranma, no obstante, el joven Saotome al ver la preocupación de su novia en su rostro, sintiéndose culpable por haberle hablado de forma ruda

—Descuida Shampoo, no me pasó nada, solo me descuide un poco—comentó el joven Saotome, quien se levantó del suelo con la ayuda de Shampoo, quien lo abrazó tiernamente, provocando que le propio Ranma se sonrojase y correspondiera a aquel abrazo.

—Descuida Shampoo, no me pasó nada, solo me descuide un poco—comentó el joven Saotome, quien se levantó del suelo con la ayuda de Shampoo, quien lo abrazó tiernamente, provocando que le propio Ranma se sonrojase y correspondiera a aquel abrazo.

En ese momento, Ranma se percató del nivel de pelea de Shampoo; si fuera a pelar contra ella en las finales, había una buena probabilidad de salir derrotado, y por las expectativas, tanto de Shampoo como de su madre, sabe que tiene que trabajar duro para cumplir dichas expectativas: no por obligación hacia su madre o hacia Shampoo, sino por tener una meta en mente: superarse a sí mismo.

Por otra parte, Shampoo ayudó a levantarse a Ranma y juntos, entraron de nuevo al interior de la casa, luego de una intensa sesión de entrenamiento matutino; y al llegar al interior de la casa, la pareja se recostó en el piso de duela, agotados por el duro entrenamiento, luego Shampoo, bufó un poco y le hablo a su novio:

— ¡Te has vuelto más fuerte y hábil Airen!— Comentó la amazona con una cálida e inocente sonrisa, pero Ranma estaba sorprendido, especialmente luego de ver la forma en que peleaba Shampoo.

— ¡Muchas Gracias Shampoo! ¡Tú tampoco te has quedado atrás!— pero hizo una pausa y su semblante volvió a cambiar —Ojalá mi madre opinara igual— Replicó Ranma desanimado y melancólico, con una preocupación detectada en sus palabras, sin embargo, Shampoo intervino rápidamente.

— ¡Te equivocas Ranma! Tu madre estar muy orgullosa de ti; Ojalá pudiera tener alguien como Nodoka Sensei— replicó Shampoo, con firmeza, pero con una sonrisa tierna y una mirada llena de tristeza.

En ese momento, Ranma se dio cuenta que aquella conversación había tocado una fibra sensible en su novia: la falta de una madre por parte de Shampoo, esencialmente a su prematura muerte, por lo que en los primeros años de su vida, la amazona fue criada por parte de su padre, hasta los seis años, cuando su bisabuela Kuo-Long, tomara la tutela de aquella niña para iniciar su entrenamiento como una guerrera de la tribu.

A pesar de todo, Shampoo siempre contó con el amor y cariño de su padre, como de sus hermanas menores, pese al hecho de tener muy pocos recuerdos de aquella época, y cuando intenta recordar aquellos días, lo único que consigue es una terrible migraña.

— ¡Discúlpame princesa! No fue mi intención…— pero el joven Saotome fue detenido por un beso cálido por parte de su novia, quien le replico con calma.

— ¡Descuida Airen! Muchas gracias Ranma ¡Wo ai ni!— contesto afablemente Shampoo.

En ese momento, tanto Ranma como Shampoo empezaron a besarse, tan apasionadamente, que las pasiones volvieron a encenderse, tanto así que sus ropas volvieron a estorbarles, que se dejaron llevar por sus pasión amor y deseo el uno por el otro, y en poco tiempo la guerrera china y el estudiante nipón se dejaron llevar por sus deseos carnales; inmediatamente Ranma y Shampoo volvieron a manifestar su amor.

Al otro lado de la Ciudad…

Residencia Yashida

9:40 am.

Han pasado casi dos horas desde que Shin Yashida, había despertado y solo una hora que inicio sus ejercicios de calentamiento, al lado de su más reciente conquista sexual; una estudiante de 19 años del primer año del Nobunaga, que ha repetido año por tres razones: pésima elección de amistades, pésima actitud con sus superiores, y todo explicado por la tercera razón: si infinita estupidez.

Aquella chica con cerebro de cacahuate, llevaba el nombre de Sonsaku Hakufu: una chica alta, de larga cabellera color avellana, de complexión delgada y piel clara; ella es la más reciente en la lista de conquistas sexuales por parte del heredero Yashida, quien al ver a aquella chica, hizo una mueca de satisfacción, con una mirada de indiferencia, luego de ver a su ultima conquista sexual; Sonsaku además de hermosa, era virgen y por ende torpe en sus movimientos, lo cual excitaba a Shin, al darle una sensación de dominio y placer físico.

Sin embargo, para él solo hay una chica en su mente obsesionada de poder:

—Ukyo…— Siseó Yashida antes de retirarse a tomar una ducha.

Mientras tanto, Yuka estaba levantada y lista para el desayuno el cual fue servido por varias mucamas mexicanas vestidas de _Maids,_ sirviendo comida mexicana a la Kunoichi Yashida, debido a que despidió al anterior chef, pese a las protestas de Shin.

— ¡Ya extrañaba sus platillos chicas! ¡Ese cretino chef me harto con su petulancia y su comida insípida!— Exclamó Yuka al ver las enchiladas y el té verde que le habían preparado las jóvenes doncellas, se inclinaron para agradecer sus cumplidos.

— _¡Arigatou, Yuka-sama!_ — comento una de las doncellas en un desarticulado japonés, el cual se limitaba a pocas preguntas, respuestas y frases elementales.

Yuka inmediatamente las despacha a la cocina, antes que Shin baje al comedor de la mansión, quien hizo acto de presencia momentos más tarde, vestido con el uniforme deportivo del colegio Nobunaga, para revisar la comida que había en el refrigerador, sin dirigirle la palabra a Yuka, luego de lo que pasó el día anterior.

— ¡Ya era hora idiota!— exclamó su hermana con desgano, viendo como él se preparaba un extraño licuado con leche, huevos crudos, y filetes de pescado. Todo para tomar un asqueroso licuado rico en proteínas, lo que le revolvía el estómago a Yuka.

— ¿De nuevo con ese brebaje? ¡Qué asco Shin!— Le reprochó Yuka, sin recibir respuesta de su hermano.

— ¡Ah! ¡El niño grande me aplica la ley del hielo!— se burló con sarcasmo la kunoichi, y mientras veía a su hermano tragar semejante alimento, decidió enfrentarlo.

—Shin, escúchame: Renegociare los términos y condiciones del torneo— Dijo firmemente Yuka.

Sion embargo, Shin le contesto de inmediato evidentemente enojado:

— ¡Jamás!— Exclamo furioso golpeando la mesa con su puño, agrietando el mueble.

—Pero Shin…—

— ¡NO! ¡Este torneo nos dará el control de Nerima! O ¿Quieres traicionarme?— pregunto el campeón del Nobunaga, a lo que su hermana le contestó

— ¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡El imbécil que me quiso casar con el idiota de Tatewaki! ¡Bendito sea Dios que está en coma!— Reprochó Yuka a su hermano con bastante molestia.

— ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Te has vuelto cristiana? ¡Estás hablando como tus criadas mexicanas!— Bramó furioso Shin, sin dejar de beber su asqueroso brebaje de proteínas.

—Eso no te importa, además convivo más con mis amigas, que contigo y lo poco que les entiendo es más de lo que me hablas— se burló Yuka nuevamente.

— ¡Te lo mereces! ¡Eso te sacas por contratar _frijoleras!—_ le espeto Shin tomando una pausa —Esas _Beaners_ son espías que trabajan para Kodachi, porque ella controla el barrio mexicano pero cuando acabe con ella, ¡Los mexicanos conocerán mi ira!— finalizó Shin con firmeza.

— ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Los mexicanos no solamente controlan los restaurantes, ¡Sino también los mercados de Nerima y los principales invernaderos! Por ello, si controlamos a los mexicanos ¡Controlamos la distribución de la comida en Nerima!— explico con tranquilidad Yuka antes de continuar —pero antes nos debemos ganar su lealtad, ¡Pero eso nunca pasará si sigues llamándolos _Wetbacks, o Beaners!—_ Espetó Yuka a su hermano.

Shin se quedó en silencio, y en sus pensamientos ignoraba las palabras de Yuka que aún seguían resonando en su mente, y mientras bebía su brebaje de proteínas, solo tenía una cosa en su mente: ganar su pelea contra Ukyo; para él era más una cuestión personal derrotarla, y quizás conquistar su corazón de ese modo.

Mientras tanto, Miyuki Shikoku observó desde lejos, aquella discusión: la amazona lobo tampoco estaba complacida con la situación presente: aunque los Yashida estaban de acuerdo con ella, sabía que todos sus planes podrían arruinarse si Yuka intervienen las decisiones de Shin, por lo que tomó la decisión de tomar medidas extraordinarias para prevenir futuros problemas.

Templo Himejima

11:00 am

Una hora después, en el legendario templo de la familia Himejima, se desarrollaba una sesión de entrenamiento a puerta cerrada de tres de las participantes del torneo, que representaban al Nobunaga, había llegado a su clímax: en primer lugar la campeona de kendo, una joven 17 años, de cabello purpura largo, con el uniforme de su escuela, Conocida como Saeko Busujima, ataco con una Bokken a sus dos compañeras de entrenamiento: la _idol_ del Nobunaga Minako Aino y su atuendo de Sailor V, y la kunoichi griega Elektra Natchios, con el uniforme de kunoichi del clan Yashida.

Al ver a sus dos posibles rivales de torneo, la campeona Busujima dejo salir una sonrisa, que puso nerviosas a las dos estudiantes del Nobunaga, en especial a la Idol

— ¡Que comience este Baile!— Comentó Saeko al tiempo que desenvaina otra espada Bokken, esperando que sus adversarias y no ella, le atacasen.

— ¡Cadena de amor de Venus!— Y en el acto, Sailor V lanzó un ataque de energía en forma de cadena en contra de Busujima, al mismo tiempo que Electra le ataca directamente lanzando varios Sais griegos hacia la campeona del Nobunaga.

Sin embargo, Saeko supo contrarrestar los ataques de sus rivales con un solo golpe:

— ¡Santoryu!—Entonces Saeko se protegió con un huracán de espadas que desarmaron a Elektra al mismo tiempo de desmantelar el ataque a Distancia de Minako, quienes terminaron siendo noqueadas.

Luego de unos momentos, Saeko apareció Portando tres espadas: dos en sus manos y la tercera sostenida con todos los dientes de su boca emitiendo una sonrisa sádica.

Desde lejos aquella sencilla sesión de entrenamiento fue vista por la miko del templo, Akeno Himejima con su traje de Miko, el desempeño de su entrenamiento y como sus resultados hicieron que su amiga le diera una paliza tanto a Sailor V, como a la kunoichi.

Esta sesión de entrenamiento dejo en claro una cosa: Mina no se tomaba en serio este torneo, a excepción de lanzar su carrera como Idol a nivel nacional, y a pesar que Elektra se toma en serio este torneo, no había duda que ninguna de las dos chicas se comparaba con la talentosa Saeko Busujima, quien era la favorita para ganar el torneo; por encima de incluso de Ranma Saotome, o de Shin Yashida.

Media hora después…

Colegio Superior Nacional Nobunaga

11:35 am.

En la entrada principal del Nobunaga, Ukyo Kuonji llego junto con Ryoga Hibiki, apenas a tiempo para reportarse en el gimnasio principal. Durante todo el camino, Ryoga coqueteaba y acosaba a Ukyo sin descanso alguno; por ello Ukyo deseaba deshacerse de su cretino pretendiente, por que para ella él, Ranma, y Shampoo habían dejado de ser amigos, y todo lo que vivió en los últimos meses, solo fue el recordatorio que su amor era imposible, y poco le importara lo que pasase con ella…

Todo lo que deseaba Ryoga, era tener el corazón de Ukyo…

Todo lo que deseaba Ukyo era olvidar el dolor, Ranma, todo…

Fue en ese momento que Issei Hyodo siguiendo órdenes de Yuka, se presentó ante los invitados de Furinkan, cuando se presentó portando el uniforme escolar del Nobunaga.

— ¡Ohayo! Mi nombre es…—

Pero antes de continuar, Issei es interrumpido Por Ryoga, quien viendo al famoso "pervertido del Nobunaga" intentó golpearlo, pero Issei supo eludirlo y bloquear sus golpes, al mismo tiempo que Ryoga se volvía más violento, lo que termino por enojar a Ukyo.

— _¡Ryoga baka!_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?— le increpó Ukyo a Ryoga.

— ¡Este Idiota pervertido no estaba dejando de verte!— Se excusó Ryoga.

En ese momento, Issei toma la palabra, interrumpiendo a Hibiki

—Como les decía, Soy Issei Hyodo, y el día de hoy, Yashida Yuka Sama, me ha designado como su anfitrión y guía por el colegio, Kuonji san, permítame llevarla al gimnasio principal, su pelea está por comenzar— finalizó Issei con su explicación.

—Lamentamos la tardanza Issei san, pero este idiota se perdió en el camino— Se excusó Ukyo con la poca calma que le quedaba por aquella penosa situación.

A continuación, Issei se dirigió hacia la instalación del gimnasio principal, escoltando y platicando con Ukyo, dejando de lado a Ryoga, quien simplemente veía con odio a Issei.

No obstante, Issei y Ukyo fueron alcanzados por Tohka y Shido saludándolos, al tiempo en el que Tohka les comparte algo de su pan favorito tanto al pervertido del Nobunaga como a la joven cocinera.

Ryoga se sintió ofendido por el hecho de ser ignorado por aquel grupo, ya no solo tenía celos de los hombres que se le acercaban a su amada Ukyo, sino de que tres desconocidos se llevan mejor con ella que él mismo.

Minutos después, y luego de un ligero almuerzo y una charla amena, aquel grupo llego a la entrada del Gimnasio principal del Colegio Nobunaga: el complejo mide casi diez metros de altura y abarca casi 700 metros cuadrados, contando con su área de entrenamiento, baños, gradas para casi 5,000 personas, además de una pista de hielo en el interior de la instalación.

— ¡Sugoi!— Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Tohka, Issei y Ukyo.

—Parece una hamburguesa gigante— comentó la novia de Shido.

—A mí me parece un pastel de chocolate— respondió el joven Hyodo.

—Más bien parece una tortuga— comentó Shido secamente.

Pero Ukyo, al ver aquel inmueble, supo que el momento de pelear había llegado, y una vez que llegó a los vestidores, le pidió a Tohka que le ayudase, al tiempo que Shido se encargaba de mantener lejos de Ukyo tanto a Issei como al demente de Hibiki.

En ese momento, afuera del gimnasio, Miu, Iván, y Rita llegaron al edificio recién inaugurado, no sin antes percatarse de la presencia de la máxima campeona del colegio Nobunaga después de Shin Yashida, con el uniforme femenino de la escuela, y llevando consigo tres espadas; una hermosa chica de 17 años de cabello largo y purpura que responde al nombre de:

— ¡Saeko Busujima!— Exclamaron los tres compañeros al mismo tiempo, justo cuando ella se acercó a aquel grupo.

— ¡Furinji! ¡Tanto tiempo sin darte una paliza!— se burló la campeona del Nobunaga, a lo que la joven Furinji no tardó en responderle:

— ¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡Deberías cuidar tus palabras si quieres recibir misericordia de mi parte!— Exclamó con enojo la rubia de senos grandes, al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada asesina, una contra la otra, lo que puso nerviosos tanto a Rita como a Iván.

— Vámonos de aquí, no quiero ver que tan feo se pone esto— Explicó la joven albina a su compañero mutante, pero este intento calmar a su novia.

— ¡Chicas! ¿Podrían posponer esta pelea para mañana?— pidió firmemente el mutante, quien llamó la atención de ambas estudiantes.

— ¡Esta es mi pelea! ¡No te metas en esto!— exclamó molesta Miu, regañando a Iván en el proceso.

Grave error, que su rival no tardará en aprovechar…

—Tranquila Furinji, ¿no ves que asustas al pobre novato?— Inmediatamente, la joven Busujima se acercó a la pareja, tomando especial atención en Iván, lo cual puso bastante nervioso, lo cual desató los celos de su novia, y la mutante norteamericana.

—Továrishch Busujima, no estoy asustado, y puedo cuidarme solo— replico Iván, siendo ignorado por Saeko.

En ese momento Miu tomo de la mano a su novio, lo abrazó y le respondió a Saeko.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Aléjate de mi novio!— Exclamo aquella chica completamente furiosa, abrazando al ruso, lo que provoco que este se sonrojase, y cuando Miu notó la presencia de Iván se empezó a sonrojar, lo cual aprovecho Busujima para volver a burlarse de aquella pareja

— ¡Ah! ¡Qué pareja Kawaii!— Luego de eso, la campeona se rio enfrente de ellos, con completo cinismo, y eso molestó a la pareja por igual.

En ese momento, a Saeko se le hizo fácil seguir molestando a aquella pareja, todo para provocar la ira de Furinji, o incluso que el propio Iván peleara.

—Iván san, es una lástima que tengas a una novia tan infantil inmadura, pero sobretodo, débil y estúpida como lo es Furinji, ¿No es verdad?— le dirigió la palabra a aquella pareja con semejantes palabras.

Iván estaba furioso, de ser por él, le habría dado un puñetazo en la cara, como a Makoto Kino, y exigirle a punta de sus puños que se disculpase y que suplicase piedad por haber insultado a su novia. Especialmente porque sintió las lágrimas de Miu, pero también su ira, y por el bien de los dos, él debió tragarse su sed de venganza, su furia y odio

—Discúlpate con mi novia ¡Ahora!— le exigió seriamente Iván A Saeko y agregó con firmeza — ¡Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre! Y a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho Miu, de todo su pasado, ¡Tú no tienes el derecho de decirle cosas tan horribles!— Finalizo viendo a los ojos a Busujima.

La campeona sintió la Mirada de Iván, esa mirada que le sostenía aquel chico, fue una experiencia abrumadora, aterradora y aplastante, y llena de poder y energía, al igual que sus palabras; para ella, no eran palabras intimidantes, de hecho terminaron por excitarla, solo por mostrar la energía y el deseo, por parte del propio Iván, para proteger a su novia, quien no dejaba de abrazarlo.

Fue en ese momento cuando Saeko, al ver aquella unión entre Miu e Iván, se percató, que envidia profundamente a ella, el que un chico como Iván le defendiese de esa forma, por lo que decidió acercarse con cuidado hacia aquel chico, apartándolo de Miu y de Rita quienes tardan en reaccionar.

— ¡Továrishch Busujima! ¿Qué trata de…?— Pero el ruso es abruptamente interrumpido por la campeona, quien lo aparta de su novia con un sencillo movimiento, y a continuación Saeko lo besa en los labios; sin embargo cuando Saeko logra besarlo, ella se percata que está recibiendo una importante carga de energía que emana del pobre ruso, Incluso sintió una punzada intensa en su cabeza, pero el placer que sintió de aquel beso robado era más fuerte que el dolor, solo la falta de aire la obligó a separarse del Ruso, quien estaba mareado luego de aquella rara experiencia.

Inmediatamente Saeko lanzó a Iván contra Rita, a la que advirtió

— ¡Voy a hablar con tu amiga! Así que llévate a nuestro amigo y ¡No intervengan!— Ordeno con malicia Saeko a lo que la mutante albino no dudo en hacer caso llevándose a su desorientado amigo al interior del gimnasio.

— ¡Furinji! ¡Tengo una propuesta que hacerte! Pero antes, escúchame con atención— ofreció la campeona, observando a la rubia, quien estaba completamente furiosa.

Mientras tanto…

En los vestidores del gimnasio, la cocinera de Furinkan se estaba preparando para la pelea; su espátula gigante, así como sus pequeñas espátulas shuriken, además de bombas de humo, se hizo una cola de caballo con una liga, incluso, se puso una filipina de color blanco, con un pañuelo blanco, a forma de banda en la cabeza, con un sol naciente de rojo, tal y como las que usaban los aviadores japoneses en la segunda guerra mundial, todo lo compro gracias a sus ahorros.

—Ahora enfrentare mi destino… — murmuró fatídicamente la cocinera Kuonji, mientas tomaba una fotografía de Ranma, en el interior de sus ropajes, no sin antes darle un beso a la fotografía.

Por otro lado, Shin Yashida luego de hacer ejercicios de calentamiento, y tomar una ducha fría, se vistió a la usanza de los Samurái, con una bandana en su cabeza con el Kanji _Ten —_ Cielo en japonés—, un gi de color blanco y el mismo Kanji escrito en su espalda, y un cinto negro, que sostenía aquel uniforme armado con una Bokken.

— ¡Serás Mía, Kuonji!— siseó el heredero del clan Yashida, saliendo de su vestidor y en camino a la arena, listo para pelear en la inauguración del torneo.

Después, en el palco VIP…

11:50 am.

La comitiva representante de la escuela Furinkan llego a ocupar los lugares de honor en el palco privado de la familia Yashida, encabezado por Kodachi Kuno, Daniel Rand, Justina Sierra, y de la mano derecha de la propia directora, Kagome Higurashi, todos ellos con sus respectivos uniformes escolares, siendo tratados como invitados de honor para asistir a la apertura del Gran Torneo de la princesa dragón.

— ¡Asombroso! ¡Cuánto lujo!— exclamó asombrada Kagome Higurashi, al ver el lujo en el palco, como en los preparativos en la ceremonia de apertura, por parte del Nobunaga.

— ¡Suficiente Kagome!— reprendió Kodachi a su subordinada.

— ¡Gomen! ¡No fue mi intención Kodachi Sama!— se disculpó Kagome completamente avergonzada, pero la directora Kuno la detuvo con ligero ademán.

—Olvídalo, será mejor que esperemos hasta el final de la pelea, por el momento, debemos disfrutar del espectáculo de los Yashida— explico seriamente Kodachi, mientras su sequito tomaba asiento, al mismo tiempo que la guardia shinobi de los Yashida, llegaba junto con Yuka Yashida, enfrente de su odiada enemiga, lo cual tensó el ambiente.

En ese momento, justo al medio día, se apagaron las luces del gimnasio, los reflectores apuntaron hacia el centro de la pista de ceremonias las cuales, pronto iluminaron el resto del improvisado escenario, donde el sobrio espectáculo de inauguración organizado por el Colegio Nobunaga, con un espectáculo tradicional japonés, que duró alrededor de 15 minutos, y al terminar, entraron dieciséis16 edecanes, con las fotografías de cada uno de los peleadores del torneo.

Justo después de presentar a los peleadores del torneo, el acorde de una guitarra eléctrica estremeció al público presente, y e inicio el concierto de la mayor Idol de Nerima:

— ¡Sailor V!- Gritaron todos los estudiantes del Nobunaga al ver la entrada triunfal de la máxima Idol del Nobunaga, Vistiendo su habitual Sailor Fuku, decolores vivos: amarillo y azul en la falda con motivos amarillos en su blusa y unos zapatos naranjas, lo cual combinaba con su larga cabellera rubia y sus ojos azules.

— ¡KONICHIWA! ¿Cómo están amigos míos?— Pregunto la idol al público.

— ¡Te amamos Sailor V!— y un alarido fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de su público, la mayoría chicos del Nobunaga, quienes le arrojaban flores, en señal de admiración.

Y luego de aquel recibimiento cantó más reciente éxito: "Pegasus Fantasy".

Issei y Ryoga, estaban cantando aquella canción, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de esto, Issei se terminó por burlarse de Hibiki, lo que derivó en una breve pelea que fue detenida a base de coscorrones de Rita Wayword, y una advertencia de Shido Itsuka.

Desde lejos Ukyo se percató de aquella pelea sintiéndose avergonzada de la actitud y la conducta de Ryoga.

— ¡Maldita Rubia desafinada!— Siseo Ukyo con envidia y odio.

Luego de terminar de cantar, la idol del Nobunaga tomó de nuevo la palabra:

—Y ahora damas y caballeros, colegas estudiantes del Nobunaga, permítanme presentarles a nuestra invitada de honor: ¡La princesa Dragón!—

En ese momento, la Princesa Dragón hace acto de presencia; con un vestido similar al del día anterior, con un velo más grueso y largo que cubre su rostro.

— ¡Arigatou! — Y el público guardó silencio, y la doncella volvió a hablar — Yo, Kagura, la Princesa Dragón, declaro que a partir de hoy y dentro de las siguientes semanas, ¡Sea inaugurado el Gran Torneo Interescolar de Nerima!— Declamó solemnemente la doncella Kagura, para el júbilo del público presente.

—A los participantes, ¡Les deseo la mejor de las suertes! ¡Que la Suerte este siempre de su lado!— Concluyo Kagura.

En ese momento, en medio de un estruendoso aplauso, Iván les dijo a sus amigos con seriedad, y preocupación.

— ¡Así es como mueren las libertades! ¡Con un estridente Aplauso!— Concluyo el ruso, mientras sus amigos asentían con la cabeza.

—Una guerra ha comenzado… ¿Quieren palomitas?— Ofreció amablemente Tohka al resto de sus amigos.

Entonces, Sailor V vuelve al escenario para la presentación de la primera pelea:

— ¡Les presento al Campeón del Torneo anual de Nerima! ¡Con ustedes Shin Yashida!— Exclamo Minako presentando al primer peleador, quien entro de forma triunfal, como si supiese que la pelea solo fuese un trámite, en medio de fuegos pirotécnicos y de música tradicional japonesa, con un fuerte alarido de parte delas estudiantes del Nobunaga, incluso una que otra chica embarazada alabándolo.

Luego de un momento Minako volvió a tomar la palabra:

— ¡Denle un aplauso a la promesa gastronómica de Nerima! Del colegio Furinkan: ¡Kuonji Ukyo!— Exclamo presentando a la cocinera del Furinkan.

Al entrar a la Arena, Ukyo estaba nerviosa, y cuando entró a la Arena el silencio llenó todo el gimnasio, lo cual fue demoledor, fue fulminante para ella, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban sus pasos lo que aumentó el efecto psicológico en ella; Cuando Ukyo llegó a la arena, Shin la recibe con un sorno aplauso, y toma el micrófono:

—Kuonji san, ¡Es un placer que hayas venido!— comentó Shin con burla.

— ¡Basta de hablar! ¡Solo vine a patear tu huesudo trasero!— Exclamó despectivamente Ukyo, y la respuesta fue el abucheo del público.

En ello, una idea maquiavélica se le cruzó a Shin por su mente…

—Entonces, tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar, Ucchan…— ofreció el presidente del consejo del Nobunaga con cierta malicia.

Mientras tanto, Ranma y Shampoo llegaron al gimnasio del Nobunaga, luego que olvidaran la hora de la pelea de Ukyo, debido al entrenamiento y al "tiempo de calidad", haciendo que la amazona se sintiese culpable por aquella falla.

No obstante, Ranma estaba bastante preocupado por el hecho que su amiga de la infancia, combatiera a uno de los guerreros más fuertes de Nerima, como lo es el caso de Shin Yashida. De hecho, Ranma no quería ir a la pelea de Ukyo, no después de la discusión que tuvieron la semana pasada.

— ¿Qué ocurrir Airen? ¿Estar preocupado por Ukyo?— cuestionó Shampoo a su novio, a lo que este le respondió

—Lo siento Shampoo, pero más que preocupado, temo por lo que ese malnacido de Shin podría hacerle— espetó seriamente Ranma, al entrar con ella al interior del gimnasio.

Al entrar al Gimnasio, Shampoo observó la multitud de gente, gritando como locos, y eso le recordó a sus tiempos de entrenamiento en su aldea natal Nujetsu, y el largo camino que le llevo convertiste en la campeona de su aldea, y en la guerrera más fuerte del valle de Jusenkyo, en el norte de China.

— ¡WOOOW!—exclamó asombrada la mutante china, quien escuchaba los gritos del público a rabiar, apoyando con todo, a su representante Shin Yashida.

Desde lo lejos, Ranma encontró a los amigos de Iván, quienes estaban más alterados de lo normal, algo que no le gustó para nada a Ranma, y mucho menos a su novia.

— ¡Airen, debemos ir con ellos! ¡Algo decirme que Ukyo estar en problemas!— exclamo preocupada la amazona, y Ranma la siguió hasta llegar con Iván y compañía.

— ¿Son los amigos de esa chica verdad?— les pregunto Issei con preocupación

Ranma y Shampoo Asintieron más alarmados que antes, pero antes de hacer cualquier pregunta. Iván intervino para explicar que había pasado…

De vuelta en la Arena de combate…

—Entonces, ¿Aceptas el trato Ucchan?— preguntó cínicamente Shin Yashida, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Ukyo, al mismo tiempo que las voces de Ranma, Shampoo, Issei e Iván, se opusieron a esta invitación llenos de una gran impotencia.

— ¡Ucchan! ¡No lo hagas!— Exclamo Ranma junto a los demás, aunque sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Financiarás el restaurante de mi familia si te gano?— preguntó incrédula la joven Kuonji a su rival, quien le contestó rápidamente:

—Efectivamente: si me ganas, financiare tu restaurante por un año; sin embargo, si pierdes, ¡Tendrás que abandonar Furinkan para ser mi cocinera personal durante un año! Menos que quieras perder tu restaurante— Exclamo Yashida con una cara de satisfacción.

En ese momento, Ukyo estaba vacilante, temerosa, y en ella gobernaba el rencor, resentimiento el odio y la venganza, todo eso fue un factor determinante para tomar una decisión completamente fatídica.

— ¡Acepto!— Exclamó Ukyo finalmente estrechando su mano derecha con la de Shin, cerrando el infame trato.

Hasta el último momento, Ranma y compañía intentaron llamar la atención de Ukyo, pero fue inútil; el joven Saotome intentó saltar a las gradas, pero Iván y Shampoo lo detuvieron, a pesar que los dos mutantes usaron gran parte de sus fuerzas para someterlo.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme por favor!— increpó Ranma sin poderse soltar.

— ¡Nyet Továrishch Saotome! ¡No puede ayudar a su amiga!— comentó seriamente Iván, viendo desde lo lejos como las cosas iban de mal en peor para Ukyo.

Shampoo fue relevada por Issei y Shido, no sin antes golpear a Ryoga, quien estaba inconsciente y amarrado en uno de los baños del gimnasio.

Shampoo, Rita y Tohka estaban viendo la pelea de Ukyo, pero no solo la veían, la estaban comentando desde sus asientos, viendo como Shin le asestaba golpes a diestra y siniestra sobre Ukyo, quien apenas podía defenderse, cubriéndose con su espátula gigante.

— ¡Va a matarla! ¡Ese maldito va a matarla!— exclamo Rita alarmada, conociendo el poder y la brutalidad del heredero de los Yashida, sin compasión ni misericordia sobre Ukyo.

Por otro lado la cocinera resistía los ataques y las estocadas de la espada Bokken del infame Samurái, quien no pierde ninguna oportunidad para desagarrar la filipina de Ukyo, quien contraataca con espátulas shuriken; pero el principal problema de Ukyo, residía en ella misma: no tenía una técnica efectiva de ataque, algo que pudiera fulminar de tajo, el poderío físico del enemigo, quien además conocía todos sus movimientos de ataque y defensa.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes Ucchan? ¡Qué decepción! ¡Eso demuestra que no tienes espíritu de lucha!— exclamo Shin completamente enloquecido, tanto por el puro acto de violencia contra la joven cocinera, como por los vítores y alaridos del público asistente.

— ¡Puedo hacer esto todo el día!— dijo con voz jadeante Ukyo, sosteniéndose solamente con su espátula gigante, la cual esta abollada por el impacto de las espadas de Shin, pero esa respuesta solo provocó carcajadas en su rival.

— ¡Buena pelea Ucchan! Al parecer eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas, y por ello te doy crédito, sin embargo estas al límite, y por ello terminare esta pelea de una vez ¡Así que prepárate!— Sentenció Shin con total determinación, lo que hizo que Ukyo se pusiera en guardia alta, sosteniendo con fuerza, su espátula gigante.

Y en el acto, Shin tomo su espada Bokken, y con un rápido movimiento, desarmo a Ukyo de su espada, la tomo en sus brazos y la besó en los labios, lo que provoco el estremecimiento en todo el auditorio.

Yuka estaba sorprendida, al igual que la Directora Kuno; esto mismo ocurrió con su sequito; Justina estaba enojada e indignada; pero eso no se comparó en nada a la furia que experimentaba Ranma, Issei, Shampoo, y Rikochet, quienes vieron impotentes, como el espíritu de pelea de Ukyo, moría y se ahogaba con ese beso.

—Ese beso no fue nada ordinario…— comentó Tohka preocupada, mientras que Iván intentaba no mostrar su enojo para calmar al resto de aquel grupo.

Sin embargo, Luego de aquel beso, Ukyo se desmayó; la carga física y emocional fueron demasiados para ella, Aquella pelea termino con el resultado obvio para los expertos:

— ¡KO! ¡Shin Yashida Gana y clasifica a la siguiente Ronda!— exclamo el juez dándole el triunfo al samurái, quien luego de guardar su espada, tomo a Ukyo y se retiró de la arena, no sin antes ser encarado por Ranma y Shampoo, junto con Issei. Quienes solo querían una cosa de Shin

— ¡Yashida! ¡Suelta a Ukyo Ahora!—exclamaron tanto Ranma como Issei, con una mirada llena de furia en sus ojos.

— ¡A un lado Saotome! ¡Hyodo, esta no es tu pelea!— exclamó molestó Shin al ver a su eterno rival, pero Ranma le impidió el paso, al Igual Que Shampoo y el resto de los amigos de Issei, incluyendo a Iván.

— ¡No permitiré que te la lleves! ¡No después delo que le hiciste!— Exclamó Ranma furioso, a lo que Busujima intervino. No obstante, Saeko Busujima hizo acto de aparición al lado del propio Yashida.

— ¡No es tu pelea, Saotome! Retírate antes que sea tarde— espeto Busujima con un semblante sobrio y amenazador lo que estremeció a Shampoo, quien instintivamente, tomo a Ranma de la mano y le dijo

— ¡Vamos Airen! ¡Otro día pelear por Ucchan! ¡No quiero que ella te haga daño!— e inmediatamente, Iván Issei y Shido se llevan a Ranma, junto con Rita y Tohka.

Shampoo fue la última en irse, no sin antes dirigir unas palabras a Saeko Busujima y al propio Shin Yashida.

— ¡Airen y yo vengaremos a nuestra amiga! ¡Ser unos Monstruos! ¡Se hará justicia!— Sentenció la amazona viendo con determinación a los dos miembros del consejo estudiantil del Nobunaga, quienes vieron con desprecio a la joven mutante.

Mientras Tanto…

12:50 pm.

Luego de la primera pelea del torneo, los Palcos aún estaban ocupados, tanto por Yuka Yashida y Kodachi Kuno terminaron de hablar del triunfo de Shin y como este se convirtió en una amenaza para sus intereses, por lo que llegaron a un acuerdo

— ¿Entonces tenemos un trato?— le pregunto Yuka a Kodachi estirando su mano.

— ¡Es un trato! ¡Por nada del mundo Shin debe ganar el Torneo! ¡No debe Ganar!— Afirmó Kodachi estrechando sus manos con su antigua rival, forjando una alianza secreta contra Shin Yashida.

[CONTINUARA…]

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA!  
ANTE todo una disculpa de Mi parte, lamento haber tardado casi un año en terminar este cap, pero lo bueno es que el Fic continua. **

**Agradecimiento especial a Sir Charles Z por el Uso de sus personajes.  
** enfin Nos vemos Pronto!


	4. CAPITULO 4: BUSUJIMA VS FURINJI

SHAMPOO Y EL TORNEO DE LA PRINCESA DRAGÓN

UN FANFIC DE RAMSÉS II.

MÉXICO, SEPTIEMBRE 2015.

CAPITULO 4: CAMPEONA VS CAMPEONA: BUSUJIMA VS FURINJI (OCTAVOS DE FINAL, segunda pelea)

DISCLAIMER: Ranma1/2 y Kagome Higurashi son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Spiral/Rita Wayword, pertenece a Marvel Comics.

Minako/Aino Sailor V, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Shido Itsuka y Tohka Yatogami pertenecen a Kōshi Tachibana.

Saeko Busujima pertenece a Daisuke y Shouji Sato.

Issei Hyodo y Akeno Himejima pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.

Miu Furinji y Apachai Hopachai pertenecen a Syun Matsuena.

Yuka Yashida, es propiedad de Sir Charles Z.

Iván Koslov y Justina Sierra son personajes (OC) originales, por lo cual, me pertenecen.

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alternativo Ranma/Sailor Moon/Marvel Comics.

 _"Hombres necios que acusáis_

 _A la mujer sin razón_

 _Sin ver que sois la ocasión_

 _De lo mismo que culpáis…"_

Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz, Poetisa y religiosa novohispana (1651-1695)

Sátira filosófica XCII.

Previamente…

"El torneo de la Princesa Dragón había comenzado, con la pelea entre Ukyo Kuonji del colegio Furinkan, y Shin Yashida del Colegio Nobunaga, Campeón estudiantil de Nerima: Ukyo fue derrotada, y Ranma no pudo hacer algo por ella, quien vio con impotencia como Shin Yashida, presidente del consejo estudiantil del Nobunaga, se llevaba a su amiga inconsciente a la enfermería de su escuela, sin que Ranma o sus amigos pudieran hacer algo al respecto".

"Al mismo tiempo, Miu Furinji arreglaba cuentas con su mayor enemiga, la campeona de kendo del colegio Nobunaga, Saeko Busujima, a quien va a enfrentar al día siguiente…"

2/octubre/2001

3:00 pm

Restaurante "El tesoro de Tlapacoya".

Narración: Iván Koslov/Sputnik.

"Después de la pelea, nos llevamos a Ranma y a Shampoo del Colegio Nobunaga a un lugar seguro: "El Tesoro de Tlapacoya"; gracias a Dios todopoderoso que Faraón tenga una sazón milagrosa"

"Al llegar al Restaurante, Ranma y Shampoo discutieron: él le reclamo a su novia el hecho que no le permitiera ayudar a Ukyo; pero su novia le hizo entrar en razón con una fuerte regañiza: por lo que entendí, Shampoo intentaba calmar a Ranma quien estaba completamente histérico, y justo cuando iba a intervenir, Shampoo le dijo a su novio

— ¿Quieres decidirlo en un duelo Airen? ¡Vamos!— "le increpó Shampoo con una cara de matona que incluso a mí me dio miedo, pero Ranma no respondió; solo estaba helado, inmóvil ante aquella amenaza"

Fue justo ahí cuando Saotome se fue con la cola entre las patas como dirían los mexicanos; Shampoo quiso disculparse e ir tras de él, pero fue mi amiga Rita quien la detuvo antes de salir del restaurante.

—Déjalo ir, Ahora tu novio debe clamarse— advirtió la mutante yankee.

"Fue en ese momento que le hice una pregunta a Shampoo:

—Froilán Shampoo, ¿Qué le pasa a tu novio?— a lo que ella me contestó.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Y tengo tanto miedo! ¿Qué voy a hacer?— Preguntó aquella chica.

"Shampoo se sentó en la mesa al lado de Miu, mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi malteada de chocolate; Tohka y Rita, al igual que Miu, se quedaron hablando con Shampoo, incluso como si fueran sus amigas, mientras que Shido e Issei de fueron a buscar a Ranma."

"Luego que mis amigos se fueron a buscar a Ranma, mi novia me cuestionó"

—Oye Iván: ¿Qué demonios haces aquí holgazán? ¡Ve a buscar a Ranma!— Me ordenó mi novia con firmeza.

"¡Si tan solo Miu supiera la pregunta que le tengo lista!"

—A decir verdad, querida, tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte: ¿De que estabas hablando con Busujima sempai?— lancé mi pregunta.

"Miu Se quedó helada, pensando por bastante tiempo, hasta que me contestó":

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!—

"Pero nadie le creyó: y más porque se perdió toda la pelea de Ukyo, y esa pelea duro alrededor de media hora"

— ¡Por favor! ¡Cuéntanos Miu San! ¡Queremos saber que le dijiste a la campeona!— Exclamó Tohka, sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Cállate Tohka! ¡No molestes!— increpó Miu bastante molesta; lo que llamo la atención a nuestro grupo… al igual que al resto de los comensales, lo que nos hizo el centro de atención de todos en del restaurante.

"Tuvimos que esperar unos momentos, antes de continuar esta conversación aguardando a que NADIE MÁS interviniera en nuestro interrogatorio".

—Miu chan— le dije a mi novia sosteniéndole las manos y le pregunté preocupado — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ella te amenazo o te sobornó?— A lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Chica callada ofenderte?— "le preguntó Shampoo, respondiéndole de igual modo, lo que nos dejó extrañados a todos".

— ¿La sempai se te declaro?— le pregunto Tohka, lo que hizo que Rita Shampoo y yo la volteáramos a ver sorprendidos por aquella pregunta. Miu casi se atraganta al oír esa pregunta, y luego de componerse estallo contra nosotros:

— ¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa! ¡Por los kamis Tohka! ¿Podrías callarte?— Y luego se dirigió a Rita — ¡Deja de verme como si fueras mi madre o mi Neesan!—

"Luego, Miu nos observó con especial enojo a Shampoo y a mi":

—Y en cuanto a ustedes dos, par de tarados: ¡Dejen de preguntar todas esas estupideces! ¡Lo que hable con Busujima no lo diré en este restaurante! ¡Y Peor aún si aquí Que TODOS son espías al servicio de Kodachi Kuno!— "Dijo mi novia despectivamente, lo cual me causo una terrible vergüenza, porque es este el lugar donde trabajo como el encargado de la seguridad".

"Entonces, todo el personal del restaurante, se dirigió nuestra mesa, bastante molestos, pues el poco japonés que algunos entendían, les bastaba para ponerlos en alerta".

—Disculpa Iván; dile a tu novia que se disculpe, ¿Entendido?— "Se acercó Justina a reclamarle, lo que provocó que mi cara estuviera llena de vergüenza, tuve que aclararle a todo el mundo que mi novia tuvo una fuerte y delicada discusión con Saeko Busujima, y al escuchar ese nombre, Justina se palideció y nos dejó en paz y nadie se volvió a meter en el asunto, incluso Xólotl tembló de miedo con solo escuchar su nombre."

—Discúlpenos: no vamos a interrumpirlos— "Dijo finalmente Xólotl, retirándose al interior del restaurante".

"Fue en ese momento, que recordé que Miu iba pelear con esa chica al día siguiente, y al parecer estaba en la pista correcta; porque Tohka y Rita sabían porque Saeko Busujima era un tabú entre los mexicanos de Nerima."

—Escúchame Bien Miu: ¡No me trates como un tonto! Estamos aquí para apoyarte, ¡Incluso Shampoo!— le replique a mi novia ese punto —Además Esta por empezar mi turno, y antes que termine mi descanso quiero saber ¿Qué hablaste con Busujima?— pregunté finalmente a Miu, quien finalmente me contestó.

—Supongo que tienes razón cariño, y de todos modos te vas a enterar: ¡Hice una apuesta con ella!— A lo que todo el mundo empezó a voltear, incluso Xólotl quien estaba distraído en ese momento se acercó con singular alegría".

— ¿Alguien dijo apostar?— "Se acercó el mesero con una boleta de quiniela, pero Justina se la quitó, y eso fue bueno, porque Miu quiso tomarla, como si fuera un mal hábito".

"Y así era: Tohka y Rita la regañaron por una sencilla razón: mi novia era Ludópata: tenía una obsesión por apostar; según lo que sus amigas me contaron, ella inició con eso de las apuestas luego de perder a sus padres, y como su abuelo viaja por todo el mundo, Apachai se había encargado de su cuidado en la ausencia del patriarca Furinji.

—Bueno, ¿Qué podría ser tan malo para que apostaras? ¿Dinero? ¿Comida? ¿El Dojo?— pregunte con ironía, creyendo que solo sería algo típico como esas cosas.

"¡Que equivocado estaba!"

—Antes que nada Iván san, debo decirte algo: Saeko trabaja en el comité del consejo estudiantil del Nobunaga, y ella es la encargada de ejecutar las órdenes imperiales, así que me propuso el siguiente trato: Si le ganaba, anularía nuestras órdenes de ejecución— "Explicó con calma mi novia, pero yo estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no me gustaba hacia a donde llevaba su explicación y no era el único: Tohka, Rita, incluso Shampoo intuían al igual que yo, acerca de la naturaleza de semejante pacto".

— ¿Así que eso se trataba? ¿De las ordenes imperiales de Shin Yashida? ¿Las mismas ordenes que le costaron la vida a Kenichi?— Mi cara se puso seria incluso, mi semblante se ensombreció dramáticamente, luego de haber mencionado el nombre de Kenichi, no fue por celos, sino porque hace unos días descubrí como murió el pobre tipo.

"Miu solo asintió con su cabeza"

"Fue entonces no perdí más tiempo y le hice la pregunta del Millón":

— ¿Y qué pasa si pierdes con ella? ¿Intentara matarnos?—

Fue cuando Rita hizo una observación:

— ¡No puede hacerlo! ¡Busujima no puede ejecutarlos! ¡Esta en las reglas del torneo!— "Advirtió mi amiga Rita; mientras que Tohka intentaba hablar comiendo, lo cual termino en un desastre para el resto de nosotros, pues tuvimos que ayudarla para no ahogarse, que no pasó del susto".

"En ese momento, al recordar como conocí a mi actual novia, deduje lo que había pasado, y ella lo supo, y fue ahí que me sentí molesto y ofendido: ¡Miu lo hizo otra vez!"

— ¡No! ¡Dime que no apostaste una cita conmigo si perdías! ¡Dime que no me usaste para salvar tu pellejo!— Le reclamé enojado, al tiempo que las chicas se levantaron de sus asientos; mientras Tohka estaba asustada por mi reacción y Rita regañaba a Miu, Shampoo fue la única que hizo un intento para calmarme:

— ¡Esperar! ¡Chica de pechos grandes tener una buena razón!— "Me dijo la amazona tratando de excusarla, fracasando en su intento, noble y miserablemente":

"Sin embargo mientras ellas se levantaban de la mesa, incluida mi propia novia, yo seguí sentado, yo seguí comiendo, yo seguí bebiendo mi malteada de chocolate, tratando de no ver a mi novia y no fue hasta que terminé de comer cuando finalmente le dedique unas palabras, sencillas, pero contundentes".

— ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? ¿Recuerdas que nosotros solos derrotamos a Elektra y sus shinobis? ¡Yo no puedo olvidarlo! ¡Así fue como tu amigo Kenichi murió asesinado! ¡Así fue que descubrí que Saya me usó!— "Exclamé bastante alterado, recordándolo que paso hace una semana, y revelando como fue que terminé con Takagi".

"Fue poco después cuando vi algo que no esperaba: las chicas no me miraban con temor o enojo, me miraron con tristeza; incluso Miu se disculpó, pero esa disculpa no la sentí sincera, no sin al menos escuchar sus razones y motivos".

"Había terminado de comer, y de beber mi malteada, y pedí una rebanada de pastel de Chocolate, y todas temían que, en un arranque de ira me lanzara a atacar a mi novia, cosa que no hice".

"Lo único que hice fue sentarme, y escuchar a mi novia mientras explicaba sus motivos y razones por las que decidió ponerme en prenda frente a Saeko Busujima la sicaria de los Yashida".

Narración: Miu Furinji.

3:45 pm

"Me quedé callada por un minuto…"

"Mi novio estaba tranquilo, pero estaba callado, atento, con unos ojos fulminantes, incluso me recordaba a un guerrero apunto de pelear, esperando mi explicación".

"Rita Estaba sorprendida, y Tohka decepcionada, y esa china de Furinkan estaba comiendo tacos, ¿Cómo puede comer tan tranquila y mantener su figura delgada?"

—Desde el verano, Shin empezó a acosarme, como lo hace con las chicas del Nobunaga, y lo hace por una sola cosa: ¡Para formar su propio Harem!— traté de darme a explicar cómo me metí en este predicamento —Por un momento pensé que si lograba ignorarlo, a la larga perdería interés en mí; pero no fue así, de hecho cuanto más lo ignoraba más interesado estaba en mí y eso se volvió una pesadilla: Solo Apachai sensei le impedía que se metiera a mi casa— Agregue secamente.

"En ese momento, mientras le platicaba a Iván y a las chicas sobre la pesadilla que significó Shin Yashida en mi vida, fue cuando llegó Shido trayendo al pobre de Issei, quien estaba completamente golpeado, con un ojo morado, y con una sonrisa burlona en la cara."

— ¡Issei san! ¡Shido Kun! — "Exclamo Tohka preocupada, quien junto con Shampoo y Rita los ayudaron a sentarse; Shido estaba exhausto, ya no podía aguantar al pobre pervertido, quien no tardó en explicarnos lo que pasó"

"Pero, ni siquiera Issei me pudo salvar de dejar de explicarle a Iván, de las razones por las que hice esa apuesta".

— ¡Oye Miu! Continúa por favor, solo tengo un poco de tiempo antes de entrar a trabajar— dijo finalmente mientras me miraba fijamente y seguía comise su pastel, ¡Como se me antoja esa rebanada de pastel de chocolate!

— ¡Solo si me invitas una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, Por favor!—

—No hay problema, pero espero que la historia que me estas contando valga la pena— y en el acto Justina trajo otra rebanada de pastel

— ¡Provecho! ¡No vayas a engordar Miu chan!— "¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Solo porque tengo mejor atractivo que ella!"

— ¡No te preocupes! Yo puedo con esto y más, ¡Flacucha Sabelotodo!— Exclame en un tono bastante molesto, pero no por nada llamaban esta tipa "La reina roja"

— ¡Vassili! ¡Tienes el Día libre! ¡Puedes preguntarle lo que quieres! ¡Tomate todo el tiempo del mundo!— Dijo sonriéndome con burla, ¡Yo y mi gran bocóta!

"Iván se quedó sonriendo por un buen rato hasta que su semblante mejoró: estaba más relajado pero aún seguía esperando que continuara mi explicación".

—Fue así que conocí a Kenichi, cuando los matones de Shin iban a atacarme, él junto con Issei, Shido y Takashi san, fueron en mi ayuda, aunque fui yo quien termino por salvarles el trasero; gracias a eso, fue que conocí a ese cuarteto de tontos: Issei era más torpe y pervertido que aquel entonces pero yo me encargue de quitárselo a base de golpes, Shido se enamoró de mi amiga Tohka y yo les ayude a convertirse en una pareja; y nunca pude congeniar con Komuro; tú ya sabes porque. Pero Kenichi, ese chico quería superarse en artes marciales, por ello me pidió que lo entrenase, junto con Apachai sensei, con Issei y Shido Kun, con Rita y Tohka chan, y por supuesto conmigo— "me sinceré con Iván, quien al escuchar esta parte emitió una mueca de disgusto cuando escuchaba el nombre de Takashi".

— ¡Ese Komuro Takashi! ¿Cómo fue que paso? ¡Se acostó con ella! — Siseó bastante enojado Iván —Si _Ella m_ e hubiera dicho la verdad…— volvió a susurrar mi novio, Esta vez, golpeando la mesa con fuerza, echando fuego de sus manos, de solo recordar lo que había pasado el día que terminó con su ex novia: Saya Takagi.

—Miu, olvida que dije eso, pero solo tengo una pregunta más: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— me pregunto con bastante tranquilidad,

"Volví a quedarme callada; no quiero saber la respuesta a esa pregunta".

"Honestamente, no quiero decirle nada porque no había una buena respuesta".

—Gomen, Iván san, pero no tengo nada más que decir— Declaré finalmente con bastante desgano, honestamente me sentí aliviada que este maldito interrogatorio acabase.

"Sin embargo, cuando se trata de Iván, ¡Nunca se sabe nada!"

"Fue entonces que Shampoo se acercó a nosotros, y exclamo bastante molesta"

— ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Airen golpear a amigos! ¡Ranma me va a escuchar! ¡Darle la paliza de su vida!— "Pregonó aquella china, pero antes que se fuera mi novio le advirtió"

—Espera un momento: _¿_ _Chto_ _proisjódit_ _?—_ Pregunto en ruso Iván a lo que ella, increíblemente contestó

—Ranma golpear a Shido e Issei; ser atendidos por mexicanos; Deber hablar con él yo— Dijo la china en un pésimo japonés, pero Iván le entendía perfectamente ¡Sí que es bueno en los idiomas!

—No podemos dejarte ir con Saotome, es por el bien de su relación, y por tu propio bien— le dijo Iván a ella, quien estaba por salir del restaurante, pero se detuvo al escucharlo.

"Luego de eso, ella se calmó; lo que sorprendió a todos, en especial al personal del restaurante, quienes conocían el temperamento volátil de aquella adolescente, ¡Es simplemente sorprendente!

— ¡Esta bien! Sin embargo, no sé qué hacer ahora. ¿Qué me recomiendan?— Preguntó ella sin saber qué hacer, ¡Chica idiota! ¡Solo vete y hazte la idiota en otra parte!

"Fue en ese momento que mi novio me vio con dureza, como su viera en el profundo de mi mente, eso me dio miedo, pero entonces recordé que uno de los poderes de Iván, era la telepatía, solo pensé en disculparme; sin embargo, solo se relajó y me dijo después".

—Cariñito, ¿No crees que Shampoo deba pasar la noche en tu casa? Yo iré a ver a Ranma, A ver si logro hacerlo entrar en razón, incluso podrían hacer una pijamada con Tohka y Rita san; o incluso entrenar un poco antes de tu pelea de mañana— me dijo Iván con bastante calma, al parecer la decisión de mi novio para calmar a Ranma san, no era cuestión puramente del azar; solo espero que mi Iván no haga una tontería; y que su visita a la casa de los Saotome realmente le sirva".

Mientras tanto…

Templo Himejima.

5:00 pm.

El templo de la familia Himejima, es el más antiguo en pie en la localidad de Nerima, junto con el santuario de la familia Higurashi, sin tener la fama o la suntuosidad de Hikawa.

Pero su historia y extensión territorial eran superiores tanto a Hikawa, como a Higurashi, por ello es el lugar ideal para el entrenamiento para los samurái y la guardia imperial desde hace casi 1,000 años. Por ello, las puertas de aquel santuario Shinto, solo están abiertas a los guerreros que deseen tomar un rígido entrenamiento para convertirse en soldados, guerreros y líderes en el campo de batalla, lo cual no era desaprovechado por la campeona del Nobunaga: Saeko Busujima.

Aquella joven mujer de 17 años, estaba parada, con un gi de combate de color blanco, sosteniendo dos espadas Bokken, permanecía en silencio, sin mover un solo musculo, escuchando el viento, un viento fresco y helado, en posición de meditación, completamente concentrada, mientras que varios ninjas, armados hasta los dientes se acercaron sigilosamente hacia ella, listos para caerle encima.

No obstante, Saeko abre sus ojos y rápidamente toma posición de ataque derribando a varios shinobis en cuestión de segundos, al mismo tiempo que esquiva fácilmente sus golpes, las estocadas de sus katanas, y las Shuriken; además, los golpes de Busujima eran precisos: cada movimiento, golpe, patada y estocada de Busujima, era efectiva; cada movimiento de manos hombros piernas y caderas eran importantes para descargar diversos ataques con sus Bokken o incluso a mano limpia.

En ese momento, la mente de Busujima solo tenía una idea en su mente, vencer a su siguiente enemiga, Miu Furinji, una de las chicas más fuertes del Nobunaga; pero la campeona conoce perfectamente la diferencia entre fuerza bruta y poder.

— ¡Furinji! ¡Te derrotare, y cuando tenga lo que quiero de ti, te eliminare!— murmuró siniestramente Saeko, quien no se detuvo ante ninguno de los shinobis hasta dejarlos fuera de combate, lo cual ocurrió eventualmente: Saeko venció a más de 50 enemigos en menos de 5 minutos, solamente con una Bokken.

En ese momento, una hermosa miko entró en el interior del recinto donde la campeona del Nobunaga entrenaba; es alta, de cabello negro y largo atado con una coleta de caballo, ojos violetas, con ropaje de miko, que responde al nombre de Akeno Himejima, estudiante de tercer grado en el colegio Nobunaga y guardiana al templo Himejima.

— ¡Ara ara! Busujima san debería toar un descanso…— comentó la miko con animosidad a lo que la campeona contesta.

—Gomen, Himejima sama, perdí la noción del tiempo— y en el acto, Yuka Yashida, vicepresidenta del Nobunaga, entró en el lugar, siendo recibida por sus dos subordinadas con un saludo respetuoso.

—Es un lujo que no podemos darnos; al igual que tu apuesta con Furinji— comento severamente Yuka, pero Saeko solo bufó de desgano lo cual notó la ex gimnasta

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Solo aposté una cita con su novio! ¡Además, no pienso perder ante Furinji! — comentó confiada la campeona, algo que no le gustó a Yuka.

Sin Embargo, la joven Yashida decidió tomar nuevamente la palabra

—Cambiando de tema, debes venir mañana por la tarde a servicios escolares; Tendo San tiene listo tu contrato— comentó finalmente Yuka sin dejar de ver el cielo estrellado.

Saeko no pudo evitar sonreír, ese contrato era lo que esperaba para pelear en el torneo, con lo cual, podría asegurar su futuro en Nerima…

En otro lado de Nerima…

Iván caminaba por los oscuros callejones de Nerima, buscando como loco, la residencia Saotome, hasta que se perdió completamente; fue así como fue a parar al restaurante de Okonomiyakis de la Familia Kuonji, donde escuchó una fuerte discusión

— ¿Dónde está Ucchan?— escuchó la voz de Ranma, al lado del padre de Ukyo, quien le hizo la misma pregunta a la abogada de la familia Yashida, una mujer de cabello corto y castaño, con un ceñido traje ejecutivo de color azul oscuro, medias negras y zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color, que responde al Nombre de Nabiki Tendo.

—Ella está bien y a salvo como invitada de Yashida, Saotome san, Kuonji sama— respondió con seriedad la abogada de los Yashida, aumentando la molestia de Ranma y la indignación del padre de Ukyo.

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido!— Dijo el señor Kuonji.

— ¡Pero así es! Bueno, no vine a discutir de ese tema. ¡Tengo que hablar con usted, ya que es el padre de Ukyo sobre un tema importante!— Advirtió Nabiki, quien vio secamente a Ranma quien no se movía del sitio.

Rápidamente, el señor Kuonji, observó a Ranma: era claro que él, no era grato para la abogada, incluso lo considera molesto. Por ello, no tenía otra opción…

—Muchacho, debes irte; ¡Es por el bien de mi hija!— comentó seriamente el padre de la joven Ukyo, quien no tiene otra opción que echar a Ranma de su propiedad.

Ranma se fue, hecho una furia, algo que notó el ruso, sobre todo por los insultos que vociferaba en contra de Shin.

Iván dejó que Saotome se fuera, después de todo no quería que por culpa de un torpe como él, su vida académica en Nerima se viera perjudicada, por ello, decidió entrar como un cliente más al Restaurante de la familia Kuonji.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Nabiki advirtiera la entrada del mutante al restaurante, y en cuanto logró arreglarse con el señor Kuonji y este decidiera despachar al ruso, ella tomo la iniciativa

— ¡Koslov! Siéntate aquí que tengo que hablar contigo— Comentó Nabiki despreocupada a lo que el mutante accedió a la petición.

— ¿Qué ocurre Tendo san?— a lo que la abogada le respondió

—Bueno fui a ver tu situación diplomática en Japón en la embajada rusa, y al parecer todo está en orden y si, confirmamos tu participación en la guerra serbo-albanesa— Comento seriamente Nabiki, sin hacer inmutar al mutante.

—Murió mucha gente en ese infierno— Dijo secamente Iván, quien se comió un Okonomiyaki de pollo con res, mientras que Nabiki comió uno de camarón con calamar.

—Como sea, el hecho es que hace una semana comprobamos que tan bueno eres para las peleas ¡Has impresionado a mi jefa Yuka! ¡Eres el primer tipo que conozco que le hace frente al mismo Shin Yashida!— Dijo impresionada Yuka siendo escuchada por Iván, quien solo se dedicó a seguir comiendo hasta tomar una breve pausa.

— ¡Agradezco tal honor! No obstante Yuka sama debe tener cuidado con su hermano, creo que en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, Shin traicionara la traicionará— contestó.

Fue en ese punto que Nabiki fue directo al tema con el ruso.

—Bueno, ella te ofrece un contrato: ¿Quieres saber de qué trata?— pregunto la abogada al estudiante quien solo asintió por curiosidad.

Entonces ella le pasa una copia del contrato, e Iván lo leyó en silencio.

—Antes de irme tengo una pregunta que hacerte: ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a la perra de tu ex novia Takagi? Antes era una maldita genio que no le podía ganar en ajedrez; ahora que terminaron, ella se volvió una completa idiota mojigata— comentó finalmente la abogada del Nobunaga, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No sé de qué hablas, Según recuerdo, ella siempre fue así: porque ¿De qué otro modo Komuro y ella han durado tanto tiempo?— luego de esto, Iván se fue con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y un brillo dorado en sus ojos cafés.

—Por cierto, Gracias por pagar mi cuenta— se despidió el estudiante ruso, con rumbo a la residencia Furinji, mientras que Nabiki hizo lo que nunca antes había hecho: pagar la cuenta de un chico, aunque ella jamás se explicó ¿Cómo fue que a ella le había pasado eso? Ciertamente no tuvo respuesta a esa pregunta.

Finalmente, Iván decidió no ir tras de Ranma, por tuna razón: no quiso arriesgarse a ser expulsado; además prefirió ir a la casa de Miu a comer pizza, que a pelear con un cretino como Ranma Saotome.

Al día siguiente…

Residencia Furinji.

3/octubre/2001

Iván salió temprano por la mañana al jardín de la casa de Miu; , ya que al llegar la noche anterior, fue tomado por sorpresa por Miu, Rita y Shampoo, quienes lo retaron a una competencia de glotonería entre él, las dos chicas mutantes y 15 cajas de pizza de la única pizzería italiana en Nerima, debido a que Miu tenía que guardar energías para el día siguiente, y Tohka se quedó dormida al lado de Shido, e Issei estaba descansando luego de la paliza recibida por Ranma.

El resultado de esta competencia, fue una indigestión por parte de Rita, y el primer lugar empatado entre Shampoo e Iván, quienes también terminaron con indigestión y no pudieron dormir toda la noche, por culpa de las pizzas.

—Y pensar que esa chica come como una verdadera hermana… Mi estómago…— Se quejó el mutante, quien al despertar, soló tomó un poco de té negro con una hogaza de pan blanco con un poco de mermelada de zarzamora.

Al salir al jardín el ruso se percató que no estaba solo en ese lugar; Shampoo también salió temprano a entrenar.

— ¡Ni Hao!— Saludó amablemente la amazona al ruso, quien rápidamente disimuló su dolor de estómago lo mejor posible

—Buenos días Shampoo, ¿Vas a iniciar tu entrenamiento?— preguntó Iván.

—No, hoy decidí tomarme el día, necesito unas vacaciones del entrenamiento— Dijo con pesar Shampoo —Por cierto Muchas gracias por convencer a tu novia de quedarme anoche— comentó sinceramente la joven china.

—Al contrario, te agradezco a ti y a Saotome san que me hayan salvado de la policía, Cuando pelee contra Makoto Kino— Respondió el estudiante del Nobunaga.

Shampoo Simplemente sonrió y le dio un manotazo en el hombro al ruso

— ¡No seas tonto! ¡Para esos somos amigos!— Dijo sonriendo la amazona, en tono alegre, para sonreírle al ruso, quien simplemente respondía con una risa nerviosa.

— ¡Todavía no puedo creer que nos hayamos comido seis pizzas! ¡Mis amigos se sorprendieron de nuestro apetito!— Comentó Iván volviéndose a reír al igual que la amazona.

No obstante, en ese momento, la campana de la puerta principal del Dojo Furinji había sonado para sorpresa de Shampoo e Iván, al igual que Miu y el resto de sus amigos.

Como eran los más cercanos a la puerta principal, la joven china y el mutante ruso fueron a abrir las puertas del dojo, solo para encontrarse con una sorpresa…

— ¿Qué pasó Továrishch Saotome?— Preguntó sorprendido el ruso al japonés.

— ¿Qué hacer aquí Airen?— le pregunto molesta la amazona a su novio, quien estaba callado; era claro que Shampoo no había olvidado la discusión que tuvo la noche anterior en el barrio mexicano, no obstante, ella le escuchó con atención.

—Antes que nada, ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar con sus amigos— Dijo Ranma secamente a los dos jóvenes quienes accedieron a dejar pasar a Ranma, no obstante, ambos jóvenes no dejaron de vigilarlo.

Tanto la amazona como el soldado ruso, llevaron a Ranma hacia el comedor, donde Apachai Miu y los demás se encontraban desayunando.

Al ver a Ranma, Issei y Rita intentaron lanzarse en su contra pero tanto los golpes de Issei y la indigestión de la mutante albina, hicieron estragos en sus cuerpos.

Tohka y Shido se encargaron de calmarlos, al igual que Miu; Apachai miro con seriedad a Ranma, quien estaba sorprendido, por el hecho de conocer a uno de los mayores capeones de la historia de Nerima.

Shampoo decidió no hablar; ella no podía darse el lujo de estar enojada más tiempo con Ranma, incluso si había actuado como un cretino la noche anterior, ya que ella comprendía lo ocurrido con Ukyo, después de todo, consideraba a la cocinera como una amiga suya, a pesar que ambas amasen al mismo chico.

— ¡Gomen! ¡Vengo a disculparme!— Ranma tomó una pausa para seguir —No debí reaccionar como lo hice ayer; no solo golpee a tus amigos Iván ¡Me comporte como un patán con mi novia!— exclamo al mismo tiempo que se inclinó para ofrecer sus disculpas tal y como dicta el código de conducta social delos japoneses.

Issei y Shido lo disculparon, después de todo, no les fue tan mal a pesar de la paliza, incluso parecían estar recuperados luego de una noche, aunque aún estaban aturdidos y con moretones; Tohka estaba complacida y sonriendo al igual que Apachai y Miu.

En eso, Ranma volteó a ver al sensei de Iván y Miu

— ¿Apachai Sensei? ¡Tanto tiempo sin verlo!— Saludo Ranma con amabilidad a su antiguo Maestro.

—Lo mismo digo Ranma san ¿Cómo ha estado tu madre?— Le preguntó el campeón de muay thai cuando este le dio un golpe en la espalda que lo tiró en el piso por accidente.

Rápidamente Ranma se levantó y en seguida vio a Shampoo, quien se le acercó preocupada por el golpe recibido de parte del campeón de Muay thai.

— ¿Estas bien Airen?— Shampoo le pregunto atentamente a su novio, quien no tardó en levantarse, y reincorporarse junto a su novia.

Iván, por su parte se sentó al lado de Miu, sin decir una sola palabra, quedándose en completo silencio. Hasta que lanzó una pregunta sería a la pareja de Furinkan:

—Továrishch Saotome, ¿Tu y Shampoo van a estar ocupados hoy? ¡Miu San peleara hoy al mediodía!— Invitó el ruso amablemente a los dos estudiantes de Nerima; la novia de Iván se sorprendió bastante por el gesto del ruso.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces Iván?— Pero antes de continuar, Shampoo le agradeció a Miu y a Iván aquella invitación, abrazándola efusivamente; mientras que Ranma estrechó sus manos con la heredera Furinji, algo que puso celosos a Iván y a Shampoo.

Después, todos se sentaron a desayunar, excepto por Ranma y Shampoo quienes se retiraron de la Residencia Furinji, para ir a la escuela Furinkan de Artes Marciales.

Dos horas más tarde…

Colegio Superior Nobunaga

11:00 am

A las afueras del colegio Nobunaga, Tohka Issei y Shido esperaban a la llegada de Ranma y Shampoo; mientras ellos esperaban también hablaban de sus nuevos amigos.

—Chicos, ¿Qué opinan de Ranma y Shampoo?— Preguntó Tohka tanto a Shido como Issei, quienes contestaron de inmediato, siendo el primero el chico pervertido

—Ranma es un cretino, ¡Nada comparado con su hermosa novia! ¡Es la más guapa del Colegio Furinkan!—Comento el pervertido bastante sonrojado, provocando bastante incomodidad tanto a Tohka como a Shido, quien le dio un sonoro zape en la nuca.

— ¡Idiota! ¡No digas esas cosas frente a mi novia!— Dijo bastante molesto Shido ya que Issei provocó que Tohka se sonrojara y avergonzara con sus comentarios.

— ¡Tranquilo Shido san! Issei solo respondió sinceramente a mi pregunta, en todo caso castígame a mí por favor— pidió Tohka a su novio, quien al verla preocupación de su amada chica, se tranquilizó

—Discúlpame Tohka san, No debí reaccionar así, tu también amigo, creo que me excedí— se disculpó _Sandalphon,_ con sus amigos.

—Creo que me dejé llevar por mis emociones… No obstante de que Shampoo sea hermosa, tiene un gran defecto que tiene nombre y apellido: Ranma Saotome— Afirmó con severidad Issei, al mismo tiempo que Tohka y Shido.

—Odio admitirlo Issei, pero esta vez tienes razón: Ranma solo se disculpó con nosotros por causa de Shampoo; no desde que nuestra escuela envió ninjas asesinos a atacar a estudiantes desarmados— Comentó Shido con desgano

Al oír la afirmación de Shido, la joven Yatogami bufó con desgano.

—Pobre Shampoo… He oído rumores acerca de su novio, ¿Qué tan ciertos son?— Preguntó a sus amigos; Issei estaba sorprendido al igual que Shido, que ella supiera los rumores en torno al pasado de Ranma Saotome

En ese momento Iván había escuchado gran parte de esa conversación, y decidió interrumpirla abruptamente

—Escúchame atentamente Tohka: Por ningún motivo le digas lo que sabes de Ranma a Shampoo, ¡Nada de su familia, ni de su padre, ni siquiera lo de la Directora Kuno! ¿Entendido?— A lo que su amiga asintió su cabeza completamente asustada, Al igual que Issei y Shido, quienes entendieron el mensaje.

Luego de ese episodio, Iván se quedó a platicar son sus amigos de diversos temas: Deportes, mangas, videojuegos, comida mexicana y sobre todo, del torneo, que era el tema de moda en toda Nerima. Luego de esperar unos minutos, vieron llegar a la pareja más famosa del colegio Furinkan

— ¡Ni hao Amigos!— Saludo Shampoo amable y escandalosamente, mientras que Ranma solo saludo con un ademán; era claro que el joven Saotome no sabía disimular su desagrado de estar en el Colegio Nobunaga.

Luego de los saludos Iván termino por ayudarlos a pasar al interior de la escuela, sin que el resto de los estudiantes ni los miembros del consejo estudiantil se dieran cuenta.

—Me tengo que adelantar, los veo adentro del gimnasio—dijo el ruso con bastante prisa, algo que preocupó a sus amigos

— ¿Por qué ruso loco actuar raro?— pregunto Shampoo, a lo que Tohka le contestó.

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Es porque Miu chan pelea hoy contra la terrible Saeko Busujima! ¿Conoces a Busujima Sempai?— Y cuando Shampoo negó con la cabeza, Tohka y compañía le contaron a ella y a Ranma todo sobre la legendaria ejecutora del Nobunaga.

Mientras tanto, Iván corre discretamente entre los estudiantes de su escuela, esperando pasar desapercibido; y por alguna extraña razón el escuchó las palabras e incluso algunos de los pensamientos al pasar junto a un grupo de estudiantes:

— _¡Ahí va el Mutante Gaijin!_ —

— ¡ _El chico que botó Takagi sama!—_

— _¡Es amigo de los espaldas mojadas!—_

 _— ¡Es amigo del pervertido de Issei, la idiota de Tohka y su inútil novio!—_

 _— ¡Dicen que se acuesta con Furinji y con su amiga de seis brazos!—_

Todos esos chismes no le afectaban; no le hacían caso al contenido de esos comentarios; pero lo que en verdad le molestaba, era el hecho que sus amigos y su novia fueran la comidilla de toda la escuela por su culpa; sin contar que esas palabras y pensamientos, estaban cargados de odio, rencor, miedo, prejuicio, envidia e incluso lujuria.

Sin embargo, poco de eso le importaba a Iván, y pese a ser objeto de la apuesta de Busujima, a él no le importaba; seguía amando a Miu, aquella chica que le abrió su corazón luego que rompiera con Saya, por ello estaría a su lado no importando lo que pasara.

Pero, antes que Iván llegara al interior del gimnasio, Iván es interceptado por Yuka Yashida y Nabiki Tendo, quien tenía un folder lleno de papeles importantes.

—Koslov san, ¿Podría darnos unos minutos de su tiempo?— Se acercó Yuka con seriedad, mientras que Nabiki vio al mutante con cierta molestia por lo que pasó anoche en el restaurante de Ukyo.

Gimnasio Principal

11:55 am.

Tal y como el día anterior, El gimnasio principal del Colegio Superior Nobunaga estaba a reventar; pero ahora eran todos estudiantes de aquel colegio, especialmente los chicos quienes al saber que Miu y Saeko se enfrentarían en ese día, estaban entusiasmados por ver a las dos hermosas guerreras pelear una contra la otra.

En ese momento, Yuka Yashida aparece con el uniforme femenino de gala del colegio Nobunaga, escoltada por Nabiki Tendo y Minako Aino, con micrófono en la mano:

— ¡Buenas Tardes damas y caballeros; profesores y estudiantes del Nobunaga! ¡El día de hoy seré la presentadora de la pelea!— Exclamó la líder moral de aquella escuela, quien era aclamada por gran parte de los estudiantes del Nobunaga, tanto por su elocuencia como por su belleza, al igual que sus acompañantes.

— ¡Damas y Caballeros! Permítanme presentarles a las dos compañeras de Nuestro colegio que pelearán esta tarde— y en el acto, hizo las respectivas presentaciones:

—Del grupo A del tercer grado, la campeona nacional de kendo, y una de las estudiantes más inteligentes, bellas, y poderosas de nuestro colegio: ¡Busujima Saeko!—

Su solo nombre hizo que gran parte de la audiencia del gimnasio hiciera retumbar todo el edificio, con alaridos de apoyo luego que ella les saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro:

— ¡Busujima Saikyō! ¡Busujima Saikyō!—

— ¡Salve Busujima! ¡La más Fuerte!—

— ¡Banzai! ¡Banzai! ¡Banzai!— Exclamaron los estudiantes alzando sus manos.

Todos esos gritos calaron fuerte en Yuka: era claro que, para los estudiantes del Nobunaga, Saeko Busujima es la más fuerte; también era claro para la hermana de Shin que su hermano había perdido bastante apoyo en el consejo estudiantil debido al fracaso de la invasión a Furinkan, y sobre todo, por el hecho de ser ridiculizado por Iván y Yuka.

Por ello, Yuka se apresuró en anunciar la entrada de Miu, y abandonar el lugar por su propio bien.

— ¡Se enfrentará a la novata del salón C del primer grado a la última heredera del Clan del héroe legendario Hayato Furinji! ¡Miu Furinji!— Exclamó Yuka al anunciar a la oponente de Saeko Busujima.

Lejos estaba de pensar, que al igual que el día anterior, Miu solo obtuvo el silencio, un silencio tan atronador, que solo se escuchaban los alaridos de los amigos de Miu; no obstante el escuchar a sus amigos tuvo un efecto adverso en la heredera del clan Furinji, pues la puso más nerviosa.

En ese momento, Iván Koslov entró al reciento, luego de su reunión con Yuka y Nabiki; pensando en lo que debía hacer luego de haberse encontrado con Yuka y su abogada. Pero pronto se olvidó de ello, porque para cuando este llego con Shampoo y el resto de sus amigos, estaba viendo cómo, al inicio de la pelea, su novia estaba defendiéndose de los golpes de la campeona Busujima.

El espectáculo no era nada alentador para la joven rubia, quien era seguida por las fuertes estocadas de la campeona de cabello purpura, quien esbozaba una sonrisa burlona, con cada ataque abriendo las pupilas con cada ataque.

Pero Iván sabía que, lo único que podía hacer por Miu era apoyarla, con todas sus fuerzas y con todo su corazón

— ¡MIU CHAN! ¿QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO? ¡ACABA CON ELLA!— Grito el ruso, para sorpresa de todos sus amigos, incluso cuando lo escucharon empezaron a gritar más fuerte, lo suficiente para resaltar ente el público, quien apoyó con todo a Saeko; gracias a los esfuerzos de Iván, su novia seguía con la voluntad de ganar el combate e incluso hubo un momento en que ambas chicas tenían la misma velocidad en sus ataques, algo que dejó impresionados a gran parte del público, lo que provocó un fuerte alarido.

No obstante, la campeona Busujima seguía manteniendo su semblante: mostraba una sonrisa burlona, incluso se dio el lujo de molestar a Miu Durante la pelea

—Me impresionas, ¡Por fin te decides a pelear en serio!— Dijo Saeko con una cara de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro —Pero te servirá de poco ¡Te venceré y luego me hare cargo de tu novio!— Exclamó Saeko al mismo tiempo que golpeo a Miu con la hoja de su espada Bokken, sin lastimarla seriamente.

—Te lo advierto Busujima, puedes hacerme lo que quieras, ¡No me importa! Pero si te metes con mis amigos o con Mi Iván-Kun ¡Te lo hare pagar maldita idiota!—

Y en un acto de ira pura, Miu lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara de Saeko, conectando con el rostro de la campeona tirándola al tatami.

Miu, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes presentes en la pelea, se sorprendieron de lo que había hecho, incuso algunos estaban por proclamar el virtual triunfo de la heredera de la familia Furinji, especialmente sus amigos en las gradas.

Sin embargo, la pelea no había hecho más que comenzar, pues luego de unos momentos Saeko se levantó, sorprendiendo a todos, excepto a Shampoo Ranma Iván y Yuka, quien por un momento, esperaba que Miu hubiese ganado aquella Batalla.

Luego de levantarse, Saeko se limpió el rostro y notó que tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, el cual se lamio sádicamente, lanzó una mirada asesina contra Miu.

— ¿Así que te gusta jugar rudo Furinji? ¡Perfecto! ¡No me contendré maldita Perra! ¡Voy a hacerte sufrir a golpes! Y cuando acabe contigo ¡Disfrutare a tu novio ruso!— y en el acto, Saeko sacó una segunda espada e increíblemente, el aura de la campeona empezó a fluir de su cuerpo, mostrándose de color purpura, lo que sorprendió a todo el público presente, incluidos a los amigos de Miu.

Por su parte Miu estaba estupefacta, la sorprendente recuperación de su rival, no solo la dejo inmóvil y con la guardia baja, también tiro por los suelos su momento anímico; fue suficiente para que la campeona de kendo se apoderara de la iniciativa ofensiva en la pelea, y el inicio de su venganza contra Miu.

— ¡Oye Furinji! ¿Tus pechos no te estorban para pelear?— se burló Saeko, aprovechando la débil defensa que ofrecía la hermosa rubia, que contestó a aquel insulto

— ¡Mira quién lo dice! ¿No te da vergüenza exhibirlas así?— Espetó la rubia bastante enojada y avergonzada, en medio del intercambio de golpes.

Desde las gradas, Iván estaba viendo la pelea al igual que Shampoo y compañía: Ranma estaba sorprendido del nivel de combate de las chicas del Nobunaga, especialmente de la campeona Busujima, a la que parecía reconocer en ella algo familiar…

— ¡Airen! ¿No te son familiares los movimientos de Busujima?— Comentó alarmada Shampoo, llamando la atención de su novio, e involuntariamente la del joven siberiano, quien se estaba empezando a preocupar por el bienestar de su novia.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Es verdad Shampoo! ¡Busujima imita; No, adoptó el estilo de combate de tu familia!— Exclamó sorprendido el joven japonés.

Iván al escuchar esto, malinterpretó todo y se dirigió a Ranma

— ¿Tu familia? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Alguien de tu familia le enseño a pelear así a Busujima?— Gritó bastante alterado el ruso al joven Saotome.

— ¿De que estas hablando? ¡Claro que no! ¡No sé cómo pudo saber eso! ¡Nunca había conocido a esa chica antes!— se defendió Ranma bastante ofendido pero eso no sirvió sino para hacer enojar más al soviético, quien empezaba a irradiar calor de su cuerpo

— ¡Entonces explica eso! Explica ¿Qué carajos está pasando? ¿O acaso es que tu novia cometió un error?— pregunto Iván nuevamente a Ranma Saotome.

Ranma no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando: era verdad que gran parte de los movimientos y del estilo de pela de Saeko Busujima, estaban basados en el estilo de su familia, pero no tenía una explicación satisfactoria para el ruso, quien no lo dejaba de mirar de forma agresiva como si quisiera lanzarlo de las gradas directo a la campeona del Nobunaga; no quería hablar: si admite que su novia tiene razón no sabría cómo reaccionaría el ruso, pero el desacreditar a su novia no era un mejor escenario.

Fue en ese momento, que Shampoo intervino

—Disculpe, Továrishch Vasha, pero creo que me equivoque: _Pozhalusta_ _,_ _izvinite_ — se disculpó la amazona en un perfecto ruso, algo que desconcertó a Iván y a Ranma.

—No se preocupe bella dama, no es su culpa; antes bien, me disculpo por mi exabrupto; Továrishch Saotome discúlpeme por mi forma de reaccionar, ¿Pero cómo no reaccionar así si esa bruja está apaleando a mi novia? ¿Cómo reaccionarias Saotome?— Le preguntó retóricamente Iván, sin obtener respuesta de nadie, mientras este miraba como seguía la pelea, guardando silencio por completo.

Y es que la situación de Miu había empeorado bastante; con dos espadas con desventaja, era claro que tenía pocas posibilidades debido a las múltiples heridas que ha recibido en todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Demonios! ¡A este paso Busujima va a ganarme! ¡Qué vergüenza!— espetó Miu, mientras golpeaba con ira y desesperación lo cual hacia sus golpes bastante erráticos débiles, fáciles de esquivar tanto que Saeko supo en ese momento que ganaría el combate…

Pero, el golpe que recibió por parte de Miu la había cegado; si bien era sabido por todos que Saeko, a pesar de tener la fama de ser cruel con sus enemigos, tenía el estricto código de honor Bushido; pero la pelea contra Miu ella haría una excepción.

En ese momento, Saeko sonrió burlonamente; era el momento para terminar la pelea; y fue así que saco de entre sus ropajes, una tercera espada Bokken la cual terminó por poner el mango en la boca, sostenida por una fuerte quijada.

Ranma lo supo en ese momento, Shampoo tenía razón al decir que Saeko usaba las técnicas de la familia Saotome, y la que estaba por usar era una de las más poderosas de su familia; sin embargo, solo podía ver como a aquella chica, que era dueña del corazón del ruso corría grave peligro.

El nerviosismo de Ranma fue lo que alertó al propio ruso; no supo porque, pero este empezó a gritar con desesperación agarrando con fuerza el borde de metal de la orilla de las gradas intentando ser escuchado por su novia

— ¡Miu! ¡CUIDADO! ¡ES UNA TRAMPA!— pero era demasiado tarde; Miu no escucho la advertencia de su novio, y ahora ella estaba atacando frenéticamente a la espadachín del Nobunaga, quien aguardaba el momento justo para atacar…

Saeko empezó a canalizar su energía de todo su cuerpo, la misma energía que estaba desplegando desde que se levantó del suelo a causa del puñetazo de Miu, esa misma aura que hacia sentir escalofríos y desesperación en el interior de Miu.

Finalmente toda la energía que Saeko canalizó de todo su cuerpo, fue enviada a sus tres Bokken, y al atacar solo pronuncio una palabra, anunciando el nombre de la técnica:

— ¡Santoryu!—

Y en el acto, el ataque de Saeko Busujima se desata en contra de su rival; que se manifiesta en un poderoso tornado de espadas, que golpearon con gran velocidad y cientos de veces, al cuerpo de la rubia hermosa, quien gritó de dolor ante la feroz arremetida de parte de su enemiga, quien continuó con su salvaje ataque, el cual solo escuchaban los quejidos gemidos y gritos de su rival, hasta que el ataque finalmente terminó

— ¡Miu Chan!— Exclamaron todos los amigos de Miu, quienes se asustaron por lo que paso en el tatami: Tohka estaba llorando, Issei estaba asombrado y horrorizado al igual que Shido; Rita estaba gritando que pararan la pelea, Al igual que Ranma y Shampoo.

El único que permaneció en silencio, sin dejar deber aquel horror, fue Iván, quien por más que quería no podía gritar, solo podía llorar en silencio.

Cuando el ataque terminó, Miu cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente, con varios moretones en el cuerpo y la ropa hecha jirones.

— ¡FUERA! ¡Busujima Saeko es la ganadora del combate y avanza a cuartos de finales!— exclamó finalmente Minako.

Luego de este aviso Saeko se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Miu, preparada para darle la estocada final, Yuka estaba por evitarlo, pero antes que Saeko hiciera una jugarreta contra Miu Iván se le adelanto, interponiéndose entre Saeko y su novia.

— ¡Suficiente Busujima sempai!— Exclamó Iván viendo firmemente, viendo con completa seriedad a la campeona del Nobunaga, quien envaino sus espadas, mientras que Tohka Shampoo y Rita revisaban el estado de salud de Miu.

—Descuida _Darling,_ Ya tuve suficiente de Miu, y Por respeto a su palabra espero que no faltes a su promesa, _Chérie_ _—_ En ese momento, Saeko besa a Iván en los labios, un beso que duró casi quince segundos, algo que electrizó a Saeko y dejó helado al propio ruso, quien aguantó estoicamente sus impulsos asesinos; todo por el bien de su novia.

— ¡Nos vemos Pronto, Iván kun!— Exclamó la campeona abandonando el gimnasio esbozando una risa burlona.

En ese momento se desató un escándalo gigantesco entre el público presente: su mayor campeona, el orgullo de su escuela, había besado al paria de la escuela, Iván Koslov el _mutante Gaijin_ , para los chicos fue un balde de agua fría, y las chicas se quedaron impresionadas por la "valentía" de su sempai; incluso algunos intentaron ir hacia el escenario y golpear al ruso y a sus amigos.

Sin embargo, Iván intervino antes que se desatara la trifulca:

— ¡Camaradas estudiantes! ¡La campeona ha dejado el edificio! ¡Ahora pueden Irse a menos que quieran golpearme a mí o a mi novia! Pero les recuerdo una cosa: ¡Estuve en la guerra de los Balcanes, y no dudare en defenderme o a mi novia, y no tendré piedad de nadie! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!— Exclamo el ruso, llevando en sus brazos a su novia, cubriéndola con su chaqueta de la escuela, mientras sentía las miradas de envidia y odio de parte de los varones, y en cierta forma admiración de parte de las chicas.

Shampoo estaba preocupada por Miu, y especialmente por el tremendo daño que recibió; Rita estaba alerta por si algún cretino intenta acercarse a ellos, al igual que Issei Shido Ranma y Tohka, quien ayudaba a Iván y a Shampoo a cuidar de su amiga.

Sin embargo, solo se escuchó un profundo silencio; al parecer, las advertencias de Iván hacia sus el resto de la comunidad estudiantil, lo cual sorprendió profundamente a sus amigos, y también a Yuka Yashida, quien vio todo el auto control que tuvo el ruso; se imaginó que ese chico en verdad quería asesinar a su campeona y no lo culparía, en cierto modo Busujima se había pasado de la raya al usar el Santoryu en contra de una rival que podía derrotar fácilmente como Furinji.

Sin embargo, también se dio cuenta de algo importante: Iván había calmado a un grupo de adolescentes furiosos, llenos de testosterona, e imbéciles, quienes vieron en el ruso, al profanador, no solo de su mayor símbolo de pureza, sino también en la dueña de sus sueños húmedos: y por otro lado, el ruso llamó la atención de algunas chicas, no tanto por su físico, sino por su valentía y la intención de defender a Miu de las espadas de la campeona Busujima; además del beso que este obtuvo de ella.

Yuka vio con seriedad al soviético, y entre sus pensamientos, hubo una pregunta que rondaba, y que quizás, no tenga respuesta:

— ¿Qué harás Vassili? ¿Qué es lo que sacrificarás ruso? ¡Espero que decidas Pronto!— Sentenció Yuka para sí misma, mientras vio como el ruso junto con sus amigos, en dirección hacia la enfermería, para ayudar en medida de lo posible, a la heredera de la familia Furinji, al mismo tiempo que Yuka, Minako y Kagura, la princesa dragón, quien observó la pelea con bastante aburrimiento, y se retiró sin chistar un solo sonido...

 ** _[CONTINUARÁ...]_**

 ** _NOS VEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO!  
GRACIAS A CHARLY MEOIU (SIR CHARLES Z) POR LA APORTACION DE SUS RESPECTIVOS PERSONAJES! _**


	5. CAPITULO 5: XOLOTL VS SAILOR VENUS

CAPITULO 5: ESTRELLA DE LA MAÑANA Y DE LA TARDE: SAILOR VENUS VS XÓLOTL. (OCTAVOS DE FINAL, tercera pelea)

DISCLAIMER: Ranma1/2 y Kagome Higurashi son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Daniel Rand pertenecen a Marvel Comics.

Sakura Kasugano pertenece a Street Fighter/Capcom.

Minako Aino/Sailor V, y Makoto Kino/Lady Júpiter pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Issei Hyodo y Akeno Himejima pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.

Shin Yashida y Yuka Yashida, pertenecen a Charly Meoiu.

Iván Koslov y Justina Sierra son personajes (OC) originales, por lo cual, me pertenecen.

 _We will rock you,_ pertenece a Queen.

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alternativo Ranma/Sailor Moon/Marvel Comics.

 _"_ _Aquel que no espera vencer, ya está vencido"_

Benito Juárez, Político y presidente de México (1806-1872).

PREVIAMENTE…

Después de dos jornadas de peleas, el torneo de la Princesa Dragón ya tiene dos clasificados a los cuartos de final: Shin Yashida y Saeko Busujima, quienes vencieron a Ukyo Kuonji y a Miu Furinji respectivamente, colocando al Colegio Nobunaga en amplia ventaja sobre la escuela Furinkan, cuya directora, Kodachi Kuno, estaba entre la espada y la pared, por lo que ella necesitaba de un triunfo que alzara la moral Furinkan.

Por otro lado, luego de una fuerte discusión, Ranma y Shampoo hicieron las paces, gracias a la Ayuda de Iván Koslov, y sus amigos quienes acogieron de inmediato a la amazona y a su novio. Sin embargo la derrota de a su novia lo ha puesto en una encrucijada en la cual, cualquier camino que tome es un error potencial con desastrosos resultados, tanto como para su novia, sus amigos e incluso él mismo…

Del contrato celebrado entre el Colegio Superior Nobunaga (CSN) y los estudiantes Busujima Saeko, y Vassili Ivanovich Koslov Petrovich, con motivo de su participación en el torneo Interescolar de Nerima.

[Estado de Japón]

En el distrito de Nerima de la prefectura de Tokyo, a 4 días del mes de octubre del presente año:

Yo, la Lic. Tendo Nabiki, representante legal del Colegio Superior Nobunaga (en adelante "CSN"), celebro y doy fe dela validación del siguiente contrato, entre el "CSN", y sus estudiantes matriculados Busujima Saeko de matrícula 3-021276, y Vassili Ivanovich Koslov Petrovich de matrícula 4-072598 (en adelante "Busujima" y "Koslov" respectivamente), con quienes se suscribieron los siguientes puntos:

1) El "CSN" se compromete a pagar a "Busujima" y a "Koslov", la cantidad de $10,000.00 Dólares americanos (USD) como parte de una beca que cubre íntegramente sus gastos relacionados al Torneo Interescolar de Nerima (en adelante llamado "El evento") aparte de sus respectivas becas y beneficios de estudiantes, previos a la realización de "El evento".

2) El "CSN" se compromete a pagar a "Busujima" y a "Koslov", la cantidad de $500,000.00 USD, a cada uno, en caso de llegar a las semifinales de "El evento" y un bono de $5,000.00 USD por cada pelea ganada.

3) "Busujima" y "Koslov" se comprometen en acuerdo con el "CSN" a no participar en NINGUNA actividad extraordinaria vinculada a "El evento", sin autorización previa del comité del "CSN" o del comité organizador de "El evento".

4) Tanto "Busujima" como "Koslov" están comprometidos a cumplir el código de conducta y de honor establecido en el reglamento de "El evento", so pena de rescisión de este contrato, expulsión del "CSN" incluso de pena de prisión si la falta lo amerita.

5) Tanto el "CSN" como "Busujima" y "Koslov", se comprometen a no sabotear a los demás participantes de "El evento" ni a pelear en su contra fuera de la arena, a excepción de circunstancias especiales.

6) Si "Busujima" o "Koslov" ganan "El evento", el "CSN" se compromete a reconocer su triunfo, otorgándoles el de forma extraordinaria, el puesto de presidente del consejo estudiantil del "CSN" Hasta las próximas elecciones del consejo estudiantil a celebrarse al final de la "Golden Week" en marzo del siguiente año.

7) Este contrato podrá ser rescindido por el comité estudiantil del "CSN", quien se reserva el derecho de mantener o rescindir el presente contrato. En dado caso de rescindir el presente contrato, el "CSN" se compromete a pagar como indemnización, tanto a "Busujima" como a "Koslov", la cantidad de $100,000.00 USD libres de impuestos.

Al leer y firmar el presente contrato, tanto el "CSN", y su representante legal, como "Busujima" y "Koslov", se comprometen a cumplir sus términos condiciones y clausuras que en el presente contrato se imponen.

Doy fe y validación del presente documento y contrato a cuatro días del mes de octubre del año del 2001, en el distrito de Nerima de la Prefectura de Tokyo.

Lic. Tendo Nabiki

[Rubrica]

Yashida Yuka

[Rubrica]

Busujima Saeko

[Rubrica]

Capitán de infantería Vassili Ivanovich Koslov Petrovich.

[Rubrica]

Es copia de Vassili Ivanovich Koslov Petrovich

4/4

Residencia de la familia Kuno.

4/Octubre/2001.

8:00 Pm

Narración: Justina Sierra.

"Era una noche oscura, donde la luna nueva reinaba en el cielo de Nerima".

"Junto con mi amigo _Faraón —_ Quien lleva puesta su filipina blanca—, fuimos a la residencia Kuno, ya era tarde y al parecer los siete participantes restantes de Furinkan, estaban presentes, y a aclararnos, porque Ukyo Kuonji fue transferida al Nobunaga".

— ¡Esto es serio Justina!, ¿Por qué nos habrá reunido nuestra Directora?— Me pregunto mi amigo, que era muy leal a nuestra Directora.

—No lo sé _Ramsés,_ eso es lo que me preocupa…— le contesté secamente.

—Solo espero que Xólotl, sea tan discreto incluso después de pelear mañana— Comentó mi amigo cubierto de vendas en la cara.

"Esos cretinos del Nobunaga, en especial la idiota de Minako Aino no se espera la sorpresa de nuestro amigo Xólotl, ¡El Magnífico!"

— ¡Apuesto que _Rick_ tomó por asalto la cocina de la residencia!, Amigo si eso ocurrió tendrás que cocinar gratis para Kodachi sama, pero veo que para ti no es problema ¿Verdad?— a lo que mi amigo momia empezó a ponerse nervioso

—Bueno ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Kodachi sama ha sido muy buena con nosotros!— Replicó _Ramsés,_ bastante intranquilo

—Mira quien lo dice… ¡Vamos amigo! ¡Estás loco por la Directora!—

"Cuando me di cuenta que estaba metiendo la pata, ya era demasiado tarde, porque mi buen amigo sabe cómo y por donde callarme.

—Bueno Justina, podría decirte lo mismo contigo y nuestro buen amigo Mckraken, al que dejaste en México, ¿O me equivoco?—

— _Touché, Mon ami—_ Respondí con resignación a mi amigo cocinero.

"En ese momento, llegamos al cuartel general de Furinkan, con sede en la mansión Kuno, la mansión más lujosa de Nerima, dada la historia de aquella familia".

"Para nuestra sorpresa, fue la propia Kodachi-sama quien nos recibió, porque hubo una trifulca en los jardines que involucró a dos de nuestros campeones: una pelea amarga entre Ranma y Ryoga, este último culpando al otro artista marcial de la derrota de Ukyo".

— ¡Ryoga está fuera de sus cabales! ¡Ayúdenme a calmarlo!— pidió la directora muy alterada, como no la habíamos visto antes.

"Faraón, quien estaba más cerca de la acción fue a calmar las cosas, y fue ahí que aparecieron el resto de los participantes: Daniel Rand, y Xólotl, intentando detener a Ryoga. Mientras que Sakura, y Ranma intentan detener una pelea entre Makoto y Shampoo".

—Shampoo no dejarse de "chica gigante"— exclamaba la joven china, mientras que Makoto le hacía gestos obscenos, los mismos que aprendió al trabajar en el restaurante.

— ¡Makoto! ¡No hagas esos gestos!— reprendió Faraón a Makoto.

—Pero ella comenzó ¡Lo juro!— Dijo Makoto intentando justificarse.

—Ignórala, o ¡no habrá comida de _Faraón_ mañana!— espetó la Directora Kuno a lo que rápidamente, la joven Kino se disculpó con una leve reverencia.

"Por su parte Shampoo hizo lo mismo por órdenes de Ranma, al parecer, Saotome se reconcilió con ella, y eso era bueno para mantener en orden la reunión, no obstante mis amigos tuvieron de darle una paliza a Ryoga".

—Ese idiota no tiene remedio: Ryoga debe irse de la escuela— Comentó Kodachi viendo con asco al joven Hibiki mientras era amarrado a una silla.

"Era evidente que nuestra directora, apoya sin dudar a Ranma: después de todo, más allá que Saotome fuera el chico más fuerte de nuestra escuela, para la mayoría de nosotros Kodachi estaba enamorada de él".

"Pero para nosotros, Ranma Saotome no solo es un cobarde, sino en cuanto a no asumir la responsabilidad de sus decisiones, algo que no le enseño su madre, sino también un irresponsable que no toma en serio este torneo ¡Grave Error!".

"Porque sencillamente, Shin querrá acabarlo en una épica batalla en la final, y para ello no ha reparado en sus entrenamientos cosa que Ranma no se ha ocupado desde que su madre se fue de Nerima, ¡Solo se ocupa de mimar a Shampoo!".

"Caso contrario ocurre con Makoto Kino: desde que Shampoo e Iván le dieron una paliza, la chica del rayo ha entrenado sus habilidades: Fuerza física resistencia, y ampliado sus poderes mutantes del rayo y la naturaleza: Puede generar corriente eléctrica de casi 20,000 watts, y haciendo crecer en gran medida los cultivos de las cosechas de las hortalizas del barrio mexicano. Gracias a ella, podremos tener una buena cosecha antes del invierno".

"Xólotl también ha mejorado: sus movimientos son más rápidos y precisos, dignos de un verdadero luchador mexicano, incluso tiene una oportunidad de debutar profesionalmente en Japón, aunque a Xólotl solo tiene una debilidad: las chicas rubias, como esa Minako Aino: ¡Tiene un poster de ella en tamaño natural! No contento con ello, se la pasa cantando todas sus canciones, a pesar que por órdenes de la propia Directora Kuno, tiene prohibido acercarse a ella, hasta que pelee con ella".

"Volviendo al presente, _Rick_ suplicaba que le diera la oportunidad a aquella chica de hacer un concierto en Furinkan con motivo de la celebración del festival de otoño, una de las celebraciones tradicionales en Furinkan. Al mismo tiempo, el joven Daniel Rand estaba coqueteándome, sabiendo que este Yankee tenía una aventura con la directora".

"Finalmente, la directora Kuno nos invitó a pasar al interior de la mansión, luego de recorrer parte de los jardines, no sin antes de echar a Ryoga. Era claro que Kodachi odiaba tanto a Ryoga como amor siente por Ranma".

"Lo que vimos al interior de la mansión Kuno fue sorprendente: pasamos por una serie de corredores adornados con lujosos muebles de maderas finas: primero que nada, la duela del piso era de caoba, por lo que nos quitamos los zapatos. Posteriormente, vimos mueves de maderas finas, el comedor principal era de ébano traído de la Malasia, y mesitas hechas con madera de bambú, algunos son recientes debido a que el edificio sufrió graves daños debido a los bombardeos americanos en 1945":

"Según me contó _Ramsés,_ la mansión tiene casi 200 años de historia. Edificada por el primer patriarca de la familia Kuno, quien se convirtió en un poderoso Daimio, y se enfrentó al clan Shinobi de los Harada y su familia principal: los Yashida; por ello, había fotografías, retratos, y trofeos de guerra, luego de años de una larga disputa familiar".

"Durante algunos minutos, esperamos en el gran recibidor de la residencia Kuno, mientras observamos con asombro, una pintura de tamaño real de Kodachi Kuno con leotardo blanco, y un disco solar escarlata en su costado derecho con 16 rayos del mismo color, emulando la antigua bandera imperial japonesa, usada en la guerra del pacifico, que generó polémica entre las delegaciones norteamericana, china y coreana".

—Fue mi última olimpiada, el año pasado en Sídney Australia; Gane el oro en el _all Around_ individual, piso y por supuesto listón. Perdí el Oro en los demás aparatos y el equipo japonés obtuvo el bronce en el _All Around_ por equipos, detrás de las rusas y las norteamericanas— Comentó la directora con bastante orgullo, lo que terminó en un aplauso.

"Luego de un momento, apareció Kagome Higurashi, con varios de los docentes de Furinkan, entre ellos mi viejo colega latveriano Petrikov, frio como él solo, el Doctor Tofu acompañado de su prometida la profesora Hinako Ninomiya, entre los más importantes a los que me uní por ser asistente personal de la directora Kuno".

"Los primeros invitados en sentarse en la sala fueron Ranma, Shampoo y Makoto, debido a que ellos eran considerados los más fuertes de la escuela, seguidos por Sakura Daniel Rand y _Rick,_ quienes estaban insatisfechos por el hecho de ser considerados como carne de cañón dentro de aquella sala".

"Sin embargo, Shampoo estaba discutiendo con Makoto, por el hecho que está quisiera golpear a Ranma, sin razón aparente más que la presencia de Ranma le molestaba.

— ¡Makoto dejar de acosar a Airen! ¡No quieres que Shampoo tirarte otro diente!— a lo que la aludida chica contestó.

— ¡Como si me importara! ¡No me interesan los hombres como Saotome!— Exclamo furiosa _Lady Júpiter_ en contra de Shampoo, quien tuvo más autocontrol al aguantarse las ganas de golpearla, al mismo tiempo que Ranma no movió un solo dedo.

"En ese momento, la directora Kuno chasqueo los dedos, haciendo que todos guardáramos silencio, incluso Shampoo, quien le guarda absoluto respeto y lealtad a la directora ¡Pobre chica! ¡Si tan solo supiera el pasado de Ranma y Kodachi!".

Narración: Kodachi Kuno

9:00 P.M.

"Antes de discutir el motivo de aquella reunión a mis invitados, me acerque al espacio central de la estancia, y guardando silencio me acerque respetuosamente a una repisa donde está la fotografía de mi abuelo Kuno Seshomaru-Sama, uniformado como piloto de guerra, junto al resto de su flota, mostrando orgulloso su mayor trofeo de guerra: una bandera de Estados Unidos capturada en Filipinas, misma bandera que luego de sesenta años sigue exhibida y enmarcada en la parte central de aquella sala: tenia algunos bordes quemados, estaba manchada de sangre y aún conservaba los orificios de balas y los colores estaban opacados, y una inscripción abajo del marco: Luzón 1941-1945".

—Si pusieron atención a la bandera norteamericana que está enmarcada, fue capturada en diciembre del 41 por mi Abuelo, Kuno Seshomaru Sama, el día que aterrizo en Luzón, y es el mayor de los tesoros de la familia Kuno, y ¡Primero quemo la bandera antes de devolverla a los Yankees!— Exclame completamente eufórica, lo que por alguna razón puso incomodos a más de uno.

"En ese momento, Shampoo levantó la mano, como si estuviéramos en clase

— ¿Su abuelo tiene una bandera de mi país?—

—En primer lugar, mi abuelo murió hace tiempo, y en segundo lugar, si mi abuelo hubiera estado en China, seguramente tu hablarías japonés en lugar de chino— le contesté secamente a mi subordinada, a lo que ella contesto

—Quizás tenga razón, pero de no ser por los americanos, estaríamos teniendo esta conversación en ruso—

"Por suerte, Daniel san interrumpió esta incomoda conversación".

—Damas, ¿Podríamos volver al tema de esta reunión?—

—Muchas gracias, solo tardaré unos minutos— Hice una breve pausa.

—Mi abuelo, Seshomaru-Sama fue piloto de la fuerza aérea imperial japonesa, se unió oficialmente un año antes estallar la guerra en el pacifico, y durante ese tiempo estuvo en instrucción militar, antes de eso se graduó de ingeniero en la Universidad de Kioto, y por ello fue reclutado y una vez en la fuerza aérea descubrió lo buen piloto que fue derribando a casi cincuenta aviones yankees, eso sin contar a la flota de aviones que destruyo en tierra— comenté burlonamente.

— ¡Sugoi! ¡Su abuelo fue una inspiración para su generación!— Comento Makoto Kino inspirada en la historia de mi abuelo ¡Que felicidad! ¡Espero el mismo entusiasmo del resto de mis subordinados!

— ¡Muchas gracias Mako chan!—

"Pero de nuevo tome una pausa, antes de continuar; no obstante encendí un cigarro y empecé a fumar, al mismo tiempo que Makoto me pidió uno, lo que fue suficiente para que mi buena amiga se tranquilizara, incluso ella se relajó bastante al punto de sonrojarse ante la presencia de Ranma para colmo de Shampoo".

"Afortunadamente, Shampoo puso atención a mi relato, casi sin darse cuenta que mi buena amiga estaba abrazando a su prometido por el cuello, lo que no puso nerviosos a todo el mundo y podía jurar que mi querido Ranma estaba aterrado por la reacción de Shampoo":

—Durante cuatro años, mi abuelo Seshomaru patrulló las costas filipinas, derribando cuanto avión explorador se acercara, incluso me conto que derribó un Bombardeo que perdió el rumbo. Intentó rescatarlos, pero cuando volvió, los sobrevivientes fueron acribillados por los aviones del portaaviones _Yamato,_ ese hecho cambio profundamente a mi abuelo, pues consideró que tal atrocidad deshonraba el buen nombre de la armada imperial— Dije secamente antes de tomar una bocanada de aire.

"En ese momento, una de las chicas a cargo de la limpieza de la mansión llegó con un sobre que estaba esperando: la orden de transferencia de Ukyo Kuonji, al Nobunaga. Cuando leí el documento por primera vez, intenté no expresar mi molestia porque sabía que, de perder este torneo, sufriría el mismo destino".

"Rápidamente tome una pluma, y aprovechando la distracción de Ranma y Shampoo, firmé sin chistar la orden, validada por Simon y Kagome quienes también signaron el documento, y La presidenta del consejo estudiantil se lo dio a Justina, quien se retiró al exterior de la mansión".

"Nadie más lo sabía, pero doy Gracias a Buda, y a Dios, que nadie más se enterase de lo que acabo de hacer, porque creo que Ranma jamás me perdonaría el haber entregado a Ukyo a las garras del infame Shin Yashida. Por ello y por mi propio bien decidí continuar, no sin antes hacer una reflexión para mí misma".

— _¡Maldita seas Tendo Nabiki!_ — murmuré molesta antes de volver a hablar.

—Por ello, cuando el alto mando japonés supo de la invasión norteamericana a las Filipinas, y sabiendo del desastre en Saipán, ordenó a cientos de líderes de escuadrones, entre ellos al de mi abuelo hacer los preparativos para la defensa, incluso preparar a hábiles pilotos, a desperdiciar sus vidas en un lance Kamikaze contra los portaaviones americanos— Me estremecí al decir esas palabras.

"En ese momento, mi voz estaba quebrada y termine de balbucear antes de poder seguir hablando, pero por un momento me fue imposible: para mi hablar de esto realmente me afecta, porque fui a la única quien se lo dijo mi abuelo".

"Inmediatamente, Daniel y Kagome me ayudaron a calmarme, por suerte para mí me pude aguantar el llanto, porque hay asuntos pendientes, y mis lágrimas no me detendrán".

"Después de ese pequeño incidente, recuperé la calma, yo no serviría a nadie si me pongo histérica en este momento".

—Para concluir con esta parte, luego de sesenta años, estamos aquí, rodeados de enemigos y traidores como Hibiki, y tomando en cuenta los últimos sucesos, y ante semejante encrucijada, debo informarles dos cosas: en primer lugar, nuestros espías en el frente enemigo nos informan que Busujima Saeko, ex discípula de Nodoka Saotome, planea traicionar a su jefe Shin Yashida y apoderarse del puesto de Presidenta del consejo estudiantil del Nobunaga— Advertí con severidad a mis invitados especialmente a Ranma, a quienes todos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos molestos y decepcionados

—Esperen, ¡No me culpen! ¡No tengo nada que ver con ese problema!— pero yo me encargue de responderle a sus evasivas

—En primer lugar, fuiste tú, grandísimo idiota quien la invitó a entrenar al Dojo de tu madre ¡Hace seis meses! Y en segundo lugar, antes de ser directora, ¡Te advertí tantas veces que Saeko solo había entrado a Furinkan para llegar a ti y a tu madre!— le recrimine bastante celosa, cosa algunos pudieron notar; Shampoo se puso celosa por lo que había pasado en el pasado con Ranma, y creo que de no haber intervenido Sakura, ella le habría tirado los dientes a Ranma.

"No obstante, todos los que me escucharon dijeron que lo de Saeko había quedado en el pasado de Ranma y que el daño ya estaba hecho: Saeko se aprovechó de la ingenuidad del hijo de Nodoka Saotome, esta había convertido a una chica ambiciosa, en una sádica arma mortal imparable, y en su mejor discípula, superando incluso a Ranma".

"En cuanto a Shampoo seguía regañando a Ranma, tanto así que si no los conociera podría jurar que ya estaban casados, mientras la amazona descargaba todas sus inseguridades, Ranma estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, así que tuve que tranquilizar a Shampoo con un método tan antiguo como efectivo: una bofetada".

— ¡Shampoo! ¡Olvida a esa chica! ¿Acaso no ves que Ranma kun te eligió?—exclame muy alterada, puesto que sus gritos, sollozos e habían alterado los nervios también.

—Discúlpame Ranma, no debí alterarme de esa forma. También discúlpenme amigos, pero no estoy acostumbrada…— tuve que interrumpirla por un momento

—No te preocupes, no necesitas dar explicaciones…—

"Realmente, Shampoo actúa como niña mimada, quizás porque jamás tuvo una infancia sana en China, pero no tengo tiempo para esto".

—Mejor voy al grano antes que alguien más me interrumpa: decidí formar milicias clandestinas de auto defensa, con el nombre clave: Guadalupe, y estarán a cargo de la seguridad de Furinkan y del barrio mexicano— y luego Justina tomó la palabra.

—Estamos reclutando principalmente voluntarios del barrio, entrenados por los profesores de la escuela la mayoría son estudiantes de Furinkan y de escuelas aliadas de Tokyo, no obstante, nos falta personal y tiempo para el entrenamiento—

"Pero Makoto, interrumpió a Justina justo a tiempo".

—Buena idea, terrible ejecución— Dijo mi castaña favorita echando una bocanada de humo de su cigarrillo.

— ¿Por qué terrible ejecución?—

— ¡Porque pierdes tiempo con voluntarios! ¿Quieres un ejército? ¡Muy bien! Vas a necesitar soldados, no amigos babosos. Y sobre todo, necesitas conseguirlos de cualquier forma incluso de debemos obligarlos a punta de madrazos, y cuando tengas a tu personal, necesitaras a una experta para entrenarlos ¡Vas a necesitarme! ¡Por ello me ofrezco como voluntaria para entrenar a las autodefensas de Kodachi sama!— exclamo _Lady Júpiter,_ haciéndome una reverencia leve lo cual me complació.

"Honestamente, luego de escuchar a mi buena amiga objetar el método de Justina, esperé que la mexicana o alguno de sus amigos se opusiera a la proposición de mi guardaespaldas, y yo también considere persuadirla para que cambiara de opinión, Sin embargo, eso no fue necesario…"

—Mako chan, ¡Eso es buena idea! ¡Nos honraría que fueras la líder de los Guadalupes en Nerima!— Exclamó Justina sorprendiendo a más de uno a excepción de sus amigos Faraón y _Rick,_ quienes se llevaron a mi buena amiga a hablar en privado, mientras ella se despedía de todos los presentes

"Me alegro que por primera vez Justina y sus amigos mexicanos apoyen a Makoto, tal parece que ya se dieron cuenta que ella tiene todo mi apoyo y confianza, tanto así que ellos tres la saludaron como su comandanta, sorprendiendo a más de uno incluido a Ranma"

"Shampoo sin embargo, no estaba sorprendida ni decepcionada, pero sí le llamo la atención aquel hecho, por lo que lanzó una importante pregunta".

—Esperar: ¿Chica gigante ayudar a mexicanos? ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Me da gusto que hayan hecho las paces!— Dijo sarcásticamente la amazona, cosa que Makoto escucho pero paso por alto, porque tenía el apoyo de los mexicanos y para ella fue un importante triunfo, un triunfo que probara tanto a Makoto, como a mis súbditos mexicanos.

"Finalmente, luego de muchas interrupciones y luego de hablar del tema de la seguridad, hable con mi sequito del tema del que realmente me importa".

—Kagome es hora de la presentación PowerPoint—

—Pero Kaichou, solo están las diapositivas, la computadora está en su oficina—

"¡Demonios!, olvide ese pequeño detalle."

"Por lo que le indique a Kagome que pasaran las diapositivas, lo bueno es que solamente serán seis fotografías y un diagrama lo que tendré que mostrar…"

—Primero que nada, hablemos de nuestros "Rivales" del Nobunaga: descartando a Furinji quien fue eliminada ayer y al idiota enmascarado, tenemos seis grandes problemas—

"Y uno por uno los fui enunciando en el orden que pelearon en la primera ronda"

—Shin Yashida, campeón actual de Nerima, excelente espadachín, pésimo tratando a las mujeres, un patán en toda la extensión de la palabra, Nivel de amenaza: Alto, y humilló a Ukyo Kuonji— y mostré su fotografía de archivo autografiada, ¡El muy maldito me la envió!

—Saeko Busujima, Campeona Nacional de Kendo, y por culpa de nuestro amigo Ranma, ex alumna por seis meses en Furinkan y discípula de Nodoka Saotome, maestra en el manejo de la espada. Nivel de amenaza, extremo, y derrotó a Miu Furinji— Al mismo tiempo mostré una foto de la policía de Nerima.

—Minako Aino Alias, Sailor V/Sailor Venus: la idol del Nobunaga, cinco sencillos en el top 10 de Japón, y una de las chicas más populares de Nerima. Nivel de amenaza, medio/Bajo Probabilidad de ganar su siguiente pelea, del 20 al 35%—y exhibí la fotografía oficial de su primer álbum ¡Que gorda estaba!

—Pantimedias Taro: sicario chino-japonés que nació en Jusenkyo, llego a Japón hace cuatro años y desde entonces se ha convertido en una pesadilla para Nerima, mejor amigo de Shin Yashida; traicionero, sádico, y hambriento de poder. Nivel de amenaza: Extremo, Probabilidad de ganar su siguiente pelea: 50%— Y en el acto mostré una vieja fotografía de él, junto al Shin y Yuka Yashida y mi hermano de hace tres años.

—Electra Natchios, asesina a sueldo de origen griega. Experta en artes asesinas ninjas y jefa de la guardia Shinobi de los Yashida, y gracias al testimonio de Daniel san, ex vigilante de Nueva York, antes de ser reclutada por el Kingpin y por los Yashida. Nivel de Amenaza, medio. Probabilidad de ganar su próximo combate, 45%— Y para mi beneplácito mostré una afiche de "se busca" que mi querido Daniel san me regalo.

"Finalmente, dejé lo mejor para el final, al competidor misterioso del Nobunaga

—Iván Koslov/Sputnik, Capitán con licencia del ejército ruso, también conocido como el "Guardián de Belgrado", mutante con poderes piroquinéticos, Actualmente vive en la residencia Furinji, y fue quien derrotó a Makoto Kino. Nivel de amenaza extremo. Pronóstico reservado— De todas las fotografías que tenía, la del soviético era la mejor, mostrando su uniforme de gala y un corte de cabello militar.

Sorprendentemente, Sakura exclamo con bastante fuerza al ver la fotografía del ruso, lo que nos asustó a todos, incluso Shampoo saltó hacia el techo como si fuera gata asustada ¡Ojala hubiera tenido una cámara para grabarla!

— ¡Que guapo! ¿Dónde lo puedo conseguir?—

"No face falta decir que todos vimos a Sakura con una cara de sorpresa y desaprobación a lo que Sakura pregunto ingenuamente".

— ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!— Replicó la tarada de Sakura.

— ¡El ruso tiene novia! ¡Es la fracasada de Furinji!— exclamé con severidad.

— ¡Bueno! ¡No soy celosa!— Comento Sakura con una actitud relajada.

"Y luego de presentar a estos seis tarados del Nobunaga, y de la inoportuna interrupción de Sakura era momento de actuar, contra nuestros enemigos del Nobunaga".

— ¡Damas y Caballeros! Esta reunión planearemos como vencerlos y derrotarlos. Desde hoy, Yo, Kodachi Kuno, como Directora del colegio superior Furinkan ¡Le declaro la guerra a Shin Yashida, Saeko Busujima, Minako Aino, Pantimedias Taro, Electra Natchios y a Iván Koslov!—Exclamé finalmente, en medio de los aplausos.

Al día siguiente…

Apartamento de Minako Aino.

Zona residencial de Nerima

5/Octubre/2001. 6:00am

La primera cosa que Minako Aino hizo al levantarse de su elegante futon en su apartamento, fue correr al baño solo para vomitar; las náuseas volvieron después de una noche tranquila, y desnudarse para tomar una ducha de agua fría.

Aquella hermosa chica de 16 años, al sentir el agua fría recorriendo su delgado y esbelto cuerpo, queriendo olvidar todo lo que había vivido antes de entrar al torneo, un certamen que se ha convertido en su boleto de escape del Nobunaga, la escuela que se convirtió en un infierno para ella, todo por culpa del jefe de aquella escuela: Shin Yashida.

Al bañarse, todavía recordó todo lo que él le había hecho, los golpes, las humillaciones, insultos, vejaciones y ultrajes; todo ello tuvo que soportarlo en secreto, puesto que si ello se sabía su carrera como Idol se acababa. Incluso pensó en suicidarse en más de una ocasión, pero había fallado, y como únicamente con la ayuda de Yuka Yashida y a la creación del torneo, Shin se olvidó de ella enfocándose ahora su nueva víctima: Ukyo Kuonji.

En el frio del agua de las regaderas, Minako estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, lavándose su cuerpo minuciosamente: desde su cabeza cuero cabelludo y los sedosos cabellos rubios, su definida espalda llena de cicatrices, sus senos de mediado tamaño, pasando por sus brazos y manos, hasta llegar a su vientre y su parte intima. Luego pasó a limpiarse los pies pasando por sus tersas y bien torneadas piernas y firmes muslos, hasta llegar a sus glúteos, los cuales masajeo durante un tiempo.

Luego, la joven idol, luego de terminar de enjabonarse, sucumbió a un viejo hábito que tenía: en un arranque de lujuria, se metió dos de sus dedos en su vagina para complacerse a sí misma, mientras que el agua de la ducha la cubría por completo.

Gemido tras gemido caricia tras caricia, la joven rubia seguía dándose placer, aun cuando una idol tenía prohibido hacerlo, y eso la excitaba más, conforme seguía haciéndolo su mano izquierda empezó a masajear sus pechos aumentando su libido al máximo, mientras caía inmersa en sus más sucias fantasías.

Finalmente, gracias a sus caricias, Minako estaba llegando al clímax, y al momento de llegar al orgasmo, echo varios gritos de placer, al mismo tiempo que gritaba el nombre de la persona con la que fantaseaba.

— ¡Oh si, Issei Kun! ¡Soy Toda tuya! ¡Hazme olvidar a Shin sama!— Fantaseaba la rubia mientas seguía excitándose hasta llegar al orgasmo, un placentero orgasmo que duro bastantes minutos, pensando en sus dos nuevos guardaespaldas, mismos que Yuka le había proporcionado, relajando su cuerpo, lleno de heridas y cicatrices.

Mientras tanto, Issei iba tarde para recoger a Minako; tuvo que pasar primero por las cosas de la idol, solo que, Shido y Tohka fueron a ayudar a Iván a traer a Miu del hospital a su casa, junto con Apachai.

Por eso Issei tuvo que hacer todo, y de hecho, é quiso conocer a aquella hermosa idol, no le importaba que le dijeran que Minako estaba fuera de su alcance, pero ello no le impedía soñar. Ni siquiera sospecha lo que había pasado

Por ello al llegar a la puerta del apartamento de la Idol, tuvo que tocar tres veces lo que hizo que Minako saliera del baño y se empezara a limpiarse, de tal modo que le da tiempo para cambiarse

— ¡Por todos los Kamis! Minako sama es genial, pero aun no sé porque necesita todo esto— se preguntaba el pobre de Issei mientras esperaba impaciente a su nueva jefa

— ¡Ohayo! ¡Hyodo Issei san!— Saludó Minako desde el interfono abriendo la puerta para recibir a su nuevo guardaespaldas

Al entrar, Issei se dio cuenta de la pulcritud del apartamento de Minako, lleno de posters de sus álbumes, y reconocimientos, entre ellos su disco de oro por su primer álbum.

Luego de ver aquella exhibición, el estudiante del Nobunaga se encontró con una fotografía de secundaria de Minako con cinco chicas, pudiendo reconocer a dos de ellas además de la propia Minako: Makoto Kino y Rei Hino, junto a ella, al lado de una rubia de cabello largo parecida a la idol y una chica de cabello corto y azulado con lentes con semblante de pocos amigos. Aquella foto sorprendió bastante al joven Hyodo.

Y luego se acordó de sacar la comida para gatos, puesto que Minako tiene tres hermosos felinos: una gata negra llamada Luna, otro de blanco de nombres Artemis, y la cría de color purpura llamada Diana. Además los tres gatos tienen una marca en forma de luna creciente en la frente, gracias a la información que Iván le pasó.

— ¡Itadakimasu!— Dijo el atolondrado chico al ver como las mascotas de Minako se terminaban sus respectivas raciones de alimento para gato.

No obstante, Issei se paralizó al ver a su idol en vivo vestida con su típico uniforme de Sailor Venus: Traje marinero con falda naranja una blusa blanca con un moño de color azul y zapatillas de tacón alto de color anaranjado.

Issei estaba asombrado de la belleza de la idol,

— ¿Dónde están tus amigos Issei san?— Preguntó Minako con curiosidad.

Al verse sorprendido por aquella pregunta Issei vaciló un poco en contestar, pero al ver la sonrisa cálida de Minako no dudó en contestarle

—Disculpe, pero Shido y Tohka fueron a ayudar a Furinji a volver del hospital, en cuanto se desocupen los veremos aquí, y en cuanto a Iván…— pero el joven nipón fue interrumpido por Minako, Cuando ella le dio un apasionado beso en los labios

—No te preocupes Issei Kun, no los necesitamos por un buen momento…ya que nos tenemos uno al otro, ¿No es así?— Le preguntó Minako a Issei, quien estaba anonadado por el besó que recibió de su jefa quien empezó a acariciarlo.

Issei debía detenerla, pese a sus deseos, debido a la advertencia que Yuka les dio.

—Minako sama, el torneo… su entrenamiento…— Pero es interrumpido por la idol volviéndolo a besar, antes de detenerse un momento

—Es una lástima, Issei Kun, pero esto es parte de mi entrenamiento…— Dijo lascivamente Minako, volviendo a besar al joven Hyodo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No se supone que deberíamos a ayudarte a entrenar?— pregunto el joven castaño a lo que su "Jefa" le contestó.

— ¡Vamos Issei Kun! ¿No quisieras divertirte un rato?— a lo que un sonrojado y avergonzado Issei le contesto formalmente

— ¡Kaichou Aino! Si no nos presentamos Yuka sama estará en problemas...—Aquella sencilla frase pudo detener todo el desenfreno de la idol nipona para la fortuna de Issei, pese a que disfruto bastante de los besos y las caricias de su idol favorita.

—Si no fuera porque es mi mejor amiga, no me molestaría en siquiera ir Issei kun, pero prométeme que continuaremos con lo nuestro después, ¿Si?— Comento la hermosa rubia a su prospecto de amante, dándole finalmente, un apasionado baso en los labios, lo cual le hizo ganarse el corazón y la voluntad del pobre chico pervertido.

Mientras tanto…

"Gimnasio Felipe Santiago Xicoténcatl"

7:00 am.

El Gimnasio Xicoténcatl es el más importante dentro del barrio mexicano en Nerima: con capacidad para 100 a 200 personas en su principal salón, el cual también sirve como centro de reuniones para la comunidad mexicana en la capital de las artes marciales, porque es el único sitio lo suficientemente grande para albergar a una competencia tan importante como lo es el Torneo Interescolar de Nerima, además de las sedes de Furinkan y Nobunaga.

En ese momento, solo habían algunas personas presentes en aquel Gimnasio: Justina Sierra y _Faraón,_ estaban supervisando el entrenamiento de cuatro de los siete participantes restante de Furinkan, puesto que el Barrio es leal a la familia Kuno.

Makoto Kino, junto a Sakura Kasugano, observaron el combate de entrenamiento entre Daniel Rand y Xólotl, el cual estaba llegando a un punto de inflexión. Ahora que era la líder de los Guadalupes, Makoto Kino tiene una gran influencia en la opinión de los mexicanos, pese a que ha tenido sus roces luego del incidente en el "Tesoro de Tlapacoya", que le significó una verdadera paliza por parte de Iván Koslov.

— ¡Que aburrido! ¡Acaba con ese bobo Rand!— Dijo Sakura lo que Justina le dio un fuerte zape en la nuca, lo que hizo reír burlonamente a la castaña de pelo corto.

— ¡Cállate Sakura o no hay comida!— Faraón la regaño después del fuerte correctivo que le dio su amiga a la peleadora.

— ¡Pero es verdad! ¡ _Xólotl_ le ha aplicado varias llaves y Daniel se libra fácilmente de ellas!— comentó _Lady Júpiter,_ al mismo tiempo que Rand seguía pelando contra Xólotl.

—Disculpe que a usted, señorita Makoto, le aburra el entrenamiento de Rick, pero como líder de los Guadalupes, es parte de su obligación supervisar el entrenamiento— comento Justina con seriedad, a lo que la joven Kino bufó con resignación y desgano.

Y volviendo con Xólotl, el asunto de las llaves era un verdadero problema, pese a que es bastante ágil y puede esquivar los ataques a distancia como bolas de energía, Kunais, y Shuriken, y que puede ser capaz de noquear a cualquier adversario con una buena combinación de golpes, su verdadera arma para su combate contra Sailor Venus, son sus llaves, las cuales deberá de usar para vencerla en un combate de desgaste, donde el ultimo combatiente en pie, será el vencedor de la pelea, al menos es esa la estrategia que tendrá que seguir si piensa en derrotar a aquella hermosa chica.

— ¡Carajo Rick! ¡Concéntrate o esa chica te va a patear el trasero!— exclamo la mexicana bastante molesta, mientras que Faraón terminaba de cocinar el desayuno para todos excepto para su amigo, hasta más tarde de su entrenamiento matutino.

— ¡Vamos amiga! ¡No te enojes! Es solo un entrenamiento— Pero Justina lo reprendió con dureza

— ¡No me importa si es un entrenamiento! ¡Debes tomártelo en serio!— Dijo Justina antes de hacer una señal para que Daniel fuera a descansar.

La siguiente compañera de entrenamiento fue Sakura, quien portaba un Karategi de color blanco con una cinta de color negro, quien se enfocó en lanzarle varios Hadoukens, es decir, bolas de energía dirigidas al mexicano, lo cual permitió apreciar la increíble velocidad del enmascarado dándose el lujo de atacar a Sakura con un ataque especial.

— ¡Allá voy! ¡Doble Lariat!— y en el acto, el mexicano intenta envestir a Sakura con sus dos brazos, lo cual es esquivado por Sakura retrocediendo un poco, pero cuando lo hace se percata que se encontraba contra las cuerdas, lo que aprovechó Xólotl para hacer uno de sus movimientos de agarre especial

— ¡Agarre del Mictlan!—en ese momento, el luchador toma del uniforme a Sakura lanzándola a ras de la lona, al mismo tiempo que la campeona de Furinkan logra zafarse de su oponente, dándole una certera patada en el abdomen.

En ese momento Sakura se levantó muy adolorida de la espalda, al parecer el movimiento de Xólotl le lastimo la espalda

— ¡Cuidado Pervertido! ¡Casi me agarras de los pechos!— Exclamo molesta la castaña de cabello corto a lo que Makoto desde el otro lado de la arena le contestó

— ¡Vamos tarados! ¡Me estoy hartando! ¡Quiero pelear con Sakura antes que sea la hora de ir a abrir el restaurante!— exclamó con molestia Makoto, a lo que Justina le contesto.

— ¡Deja de gritar que te van a escuchar hasta el Nobunaga!— exclamo "La reina roja", a lo que Makoto simplemente la ignoró viendo con desgano el entrenamiento de Sakura, su rival en el torneo.

Xólotl se levantó de la lona, al igual que la joven Kasugano ninguno de ellos desea perder, especialmente cuando hay bastantes cosas en juego, especialmente dentro del torneo de Nerima, y sobre todo, asegurar su futuro en la capital de las artes marciales.

— ¿Qué te pasa Sakura chan? ¡No le tengas miedo a Xólotl el Magnífico! ¡Vas a necesitar más que una contrallave para derrotarme!— Dijo altaneramente el luchador mexicano al incorporarse luego de aquella contrallave.

— ¡Eso quisieras! ¡No eres malo, pero necesitaras más que eso para hacerme morder el polvo!— exclamo la chica castaña limpiándose la cara y poniéndose en guardia.

Pero el tiempo se acabó, en el reloj del gimnasio había marcado las ocho de la mañana, tiempo para terminar los últimos entrenamientos de Xólotl, al mismo tiempo que Sakura hizo un puchero debido a que se interrumpió su sesión de entrenamiento.

Fue en ese momento que Justina decidió terminar el entrenamiento.

— ¡Tiempo! Vamos a comer algo al, Daniel y Sakura ¿Quieren acompañarnos? ¡Hoy tenemos tamales!— invitó el cocinero mexicano, a lo que ambos aceptaron sin vacilar.

En ese momento, algunas chicas trajeron varias bolsas con bolillos y teleras y un bote de tamales, además de una jarra térmica con atole de chocolate.

Aquella ocasión fue la primera que se hizo una guajolota fuera de su ciudad natal: la ciudad de México, es decir una típica torta de tamal.

— ¿Guajolotas? ¡No manches Ramsés! ¡Esto es Nerima, no Coyoacán!— le recrimino Justina, mientras se comía una torta de tamal oaxaqueño.

— ¡Y lo dice la chica que se vicia con los tamales y la comida oaxaqueña! ¡Además que bien que le entras a esa torta!— contestó el cocinero mientras servía el champurrado.

No obstante, en el interior del gimnasio, se infiltró una espía en aquel gimnasio, esperando ver algo del entrenamiento, Sin embargo, era tan torpe que cuando intentó salir de ahí, fue descubierta por los mexicanos, quienes exclamaron la alarma, cosa que a Makoto Kino le entusiasmó la idea que fue ella quien se encargó de perseguirla.

— ¡Espera! ¡No es lo que piensas!— pero las palabras de Sonsaku fueron ignoradas por Makoto Kino quien la miro con desprecio.

— ¡No me digas! ¿Entonces dime que hacías oculta en el gimnasio?—

—Pues… ¡Vine a inscribirme en el gimnasio!— dijo aquella chica tímidamente, a lo que la jefa de los mexicanos le preguntó inquisitivamente.

—Antes que nada, deberías de presentarte, Y por favor ¡Quítate ese disfraz!— ordenó Justina bastante enojada, a lo que la joven accedió.

—Me llamo Sonsaku Hakufu y ¡Soy una chica que quiere volverse más fuerte!—

En ese momento, Hakufu, se presentó formalmente al quitarse el disfraz de ninja: Vistiendo ahora su uniforme del Nobunaga, una Sailor Fuku con blusa blanca, con motivos rojos y una falda mediana, de cuadros rojos y negros. Aquel atuendo no le dejo nada a la imaginación de los mexicanos, quienes estaban impresionados por la belleza de aquella estudiante de preparatoria, al ver una figura esbelta, de pechos grandes, piernas firmes y largas, y una larga cabellera de color miel.

No obstante, para Justina era evidente que, la belleza de aquella chica era inversamente proporcional a su inteligencia, es decir una verdadera idiota, por comentar semejante excusa para espiarlos.

—Lo siento, pero por disposición de la directora Kuno, el uso del gimnasio está restringido a los estudiantes de Furinkan y a la comunidad mexicana en Nerima, hasta nuevo aviso— Comentó la joven mexicana tajante a la chica del Nobunaga.

Luego de ello Makoto Kino

En tanto, Faraón y Daniel, junto con otros estudiantes, se llevaron a Xólotl, pues temían que semejante chica fuera una sicaria en busca del campeón del barrio mexicano y de ahí se dirigieron al Restaurante "El Tesoro de Tlapacoya".

— ¡Vamos amigos! ¡Déjenme ver a esa hermosa chica!— Exclamó molesto el enmascarado mientras que era arrastrado fuera del gimnasio.

— ¡No socio! ¡No hasta que termine tu pelea!— exclamó el cocinero mexicano.

Al llegar al restaurante mexicano, los tres chicos junto con algunos estudiantes de Furinkan, vieron a Shampoo, quien esperaba afuera del "Tesoro de Tlapacoya".

— ¡Shampoo! ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Preguntó el cocinero a la joven amazona.

En ese momento Shampoo se levantó del suelo luego de esperar en posición de flor de loto. Aquella joven vestía una camisa china de color rojo semejante a la de su novio Ranma, a excepción de sus pantalones de color rosa, lo cual resaltaba su belleza natural, impresionando a los chicos de Furinkan

No obstante, cuando vieron el semblante de preocupación de la amazona se dieron cuenta que ella estaba en un predicamento.

— ¿Dónde estar Ranma?— les pregunto bastante preocupada a lo que ellos contestaron completamente consternados.

—Pues no lo vimos desde que ustedes se fueron de la casa de Kodachi Kuno sama— contestó Daniel Rand con seriedad, lo que provoco que la amazona se preocupase aún más por su novio.

—Airen no estar en casa desde que desperté— dijo finalmente Shampoo antes de romper enllanto, lo cual estremeció a todos los chicos presentes, especialmente en el cocinero, quien se acercó a consolar a la joven mutante.

—No se preocupe señorita Shampoo-Li, de seguro su novio está entrenando en Furinkan o en la zona industrial, pero si deja de llorar, podemos ir a buscarlo, incluso podría estar en camino al Nobunaga— comento Faraón logrando llamar la atención de la amazona quien dejó de llorar luego de escuchar al cocinero mexicano.

—Arigatou Faraón-san, en ese caso, iré al Nobunaga, quizás esté allí para la pelea de hoy— contestó tranquilamente la chica de cabello purpura.

— Bueno chicos busquen a Ranma Saotome en el barrio y después, en Furinkan ¿de acuerdo?— y en ese momento, el grupo de jóvenes mexicanos se dispersó en varias direcciones, en búsqueda de Ranma Saotome.

En ese momento, el cocinero mexicano invitó a Xólotl y a Shampoo a entrar en el restaurante, pero la amazona inmediatamente notó la ausencia de uno de los empleados clave en aquel establecimiento.

—Oigan, ¿Dónde está el ruso? ¿Acaso ese chico me tiene miedo?— comentó la joven china con cinismo, a lo que los mexicanos dijeron con preocupación

—No lo sabes ¿Verdad? Iván se tomó el día libre para cuidar a Miu de la mejor forma que conoce: entrenando, De hecho vendrá al restaurante por la tarde— contestó el cocinero seriamente, mientras Shampoo y Xólotl se sentaron en la barra junto a la cocina del restaurante, al momento que el jefe de los cocineros mexicanos en Nerima le pasa una torta de tamal de rajas con pollo a Shampoo.

Mientras comía su guajolota, Shampoo se quedó pensando en Iván y Ranma, pensando para sí misma en su novio, y en la discusión que tuvieron en el restaurante tan solo hace dos días, y que el torneo de Nerima lo cambio todo entre las dos escuelas de aquel distrito en Tokyo.

Tiempo después…

Gimnasio principal del Colegio Superior Nobunaga.

11:00 am.

Varias horas después, Xólotl, en compañía de Faraón, Justina, Shampoo y Ranma, el cual apareció a las nueve de la mañana en el barrio mexicano, llegaron puntuales al gimnasio principal del Colegio Nobunaga, antes de su pelea contra la Idol Minako Aino.

Y tal y como lo describe Aquella vieja canción: "La arena estaba de bote en bote y la gente loca de la emoción", tal y como lo percibió Shampoo, y el resto de los que acompañaron a Xólotl.

— ¿Dónde estabas Airen?— le preguntó Shampoo a Ranma, quien le contestó

—Entrenando en el parque Shampoo, ya te lo explique varias veces que me gusta entrenar en ese lugar…— comentó evasivamente.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no me llevaste?— Le preguntó Shampoo con seriedad, poniendo a Ranma más nervioso.

—No quería interrumpir tu entrenamiento, y además quería hacer las paces con Ryoga…— declaró el joven Saotome con tristeza.

—Airen, lo siento, sé que Ryoga es tu mejor amigo…— pero fue interrumpida.

—Era Shampoo; lo dejo de serlo cuando te insultó enfrente de mi madre, en mi casa, y si no se disculpa contigo, ¡No quiero saber nada de él!— Exclamo Saotome completamente furioso lo que impresionó a los mexicanos y a Shampoo.

Justina solo mostró una cara de desagrado, mientras que Xólotl y Ranma discutían sobre sus peleas, lo que termino por fastidiar a la amazona, por la actitud fantoche su novio.

Del otro lado del Gimnasio…

En los vestidores, Issei y Minako hablaban de lo que había pasado en la mañana.

—Entonces Issei Kun, ¿Qué sientes por mí? ¡Dímelo por favor!— exclamó Minako. Sin embargo, Issei se quedó en silencio por un momento, y con un semblante serio, se acercó a Minako y la besó en los labios, dando a entender sus sentimientos a la joven Aino, quien lo abrazó mientras continuaban besándose.

En ese momento, tuvieron que separarse para tomar un poco de aire

— ¡Ai Shi teru, Issei Kun!— Exclamo Minako

— ¡También te amo Minako chan!— le Contestó Issei.

Pero antes de poder continuar, se escucharon varios golpes en la puerta, y una voz que hizo estremecer de terror tanto a Minako como a Issei

— ¡Minako! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!—

Del otro lado, estaba la peor pesadilla de la idol después de Shin Yashida, es decir el mismo sujeto que fue derrotado por Daniel Rand en el asalto a Furinkan el 11 de septiembre, un sujeto de 18 años, mejor amigo y cómplice de Shin Yashida en sus infames crímenes, así de sus mortales habilidades en artes marciales, un chico conocido como:

—Soy yo tu querido Taro, amorcito ¡Ábreme la puerta que hoy nos toca gozar!— Exclamó nuevamente el demente socio del Nobunaga.

Issei estaba consciente de la situación de ahora novia, puesto que ella misma le contó toda la verdad, sobre Shin y Taro, además del plan de Yuka para derrocar a Shin del poder; no obstante, él sabe que no es rival para Taro, y aun así, busca proteger a Minako.

— ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero saber Nada de ti! ¡Eres un monstruo!— Exclamó Minako con furia y determinación, lo que enfureció al amigo de Shin Yashida.

— ¡No me importa maldita perra! ¡Abre la puerta ahora!— Bramó Taro enfurecido.

Minako estaba aterrada, no solo por su propia seguridad, sino por la de Issei, quien no era rival para enfrentarse a Taro, no estaba en condiciones para pelear contra su agresor.

No obstante, Xólotl y compañía llegan al mismo tiempo que Minako decide abrir la puerta; al mismo tiempo, el luchador encara de forma altanera en contra de Taro.

— ¡Aléjate frijolero! ¡Este no es asunto tuyo!— Exclamó despectivamente Taro en contra del enmascarado mexicano quien ni se inmuta ante las amenazas del ex convicto.

— ¡Eres un cobarde Chico Pantimedias!—

Aquel nombre hizo hervir la sangre a Taro, pero las amenazas de Shin sobre no intervenir contra los estudiantes de Furinkan fuera de la arena, le impidió cumplir sus amenazas, al mismo tiempo que Xólotl, Faraón, Ranma y Shampoo estaban en el camino del psicótico amigo de Shin Yashida.

Por ello prefirió retirarse de ahí, antes que caer en provocaciones, porque es su última oportunidad de conseguir libertad condicional y evitar la prisión juvenil de Nerima.

Xólotl, se retiró hacia su vestidor, junto con Ranma, Faraón, y la Amazona de cabello purpura, comiendo unas papas fritas, esperando afuera del vestidor del luchador mexicano, quienes terminaron por prepararlo antes de la gran pelea.

Volviendo con Minako e Issei, este último estaba esperando a Minako quien luego de unos minutos, terminó por transformarse en Sailor Venus de forma literal

— Venus Cristal Power! Make up! — Inmediatamente, el uniforme de Minako se completó: una cadena de oro adornaba su cinturón, al mismo tiempo que unos guantes blancos cubrían sus manos, y finalmente una tiara cubre su frente, con una joya de color naranja en la parte central.

— ¡Que hermosa Minako chan!— Exclamó Issei al ver el vestuario completo de su amada, para sus ojos era perfecta, simplemente no podía pedir una novia mejor que Minako incluso llegando a opacar a la diva del Nobunaga Akeno Himejima.

En ese momento, alguien más tocó la puerta de Minako, y esta se asustó creyendo que era Shin o incluso Taro que había vuelto, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando una voz grave y con acento ruso se manifestó

— ¡Issei! ¡Minako!— Habló Iván con tranquilidad, al momento que Issei le contestó

—Iván, ¡Puedes entrar! ¡Ya estamos listos!— Comento tranquilo y feliz Issei al momento que el ruso entró al interior.

Al entrar, Iván estaba portando un conjunto completo: Camisa blanca con corbata negra, lentes oscuros, saco de color azul oscuro, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color con calcetines de color gris oscuro, el atuendo de un guardaespaldas profesional.

Issei se mostró sorprendido del cambio de apariencia de Iván, incluso para Minako le sorprendió su apariencia.

— ¡Este es tu amigo Iván! ¡No lo puedo creer!— Dijo sorprendida la joven Idol acercándose peligrosamente a él lo cual puso en alerta al ruso.

— ¡Disculpa Iván kun! Solo tenía curiosidad de conocerlo, eres muy apuesto pero no eres de mi tipo, ¡Eres demasiado alto para mí y eso intimida!— Comentó burlonamente aquella chica lo que hizo sonrojar al ruso e incómodo bastante a Issei.

No obstante Iván intervino antes que Minako dijera alguna broma tonta

—Issei, necesito hablar con tu novia antes de que vaya a pelear ¿Me permites cinco minutos?— a lo que Issei aceptó a regañadientes, para dirigirse hacia la arena.

Luego que Issei se retirase, Iván y Minako se quedaron solos en completo silencio.

—Sailor Venus… Estrella de la mañana, veo que tu Show está casi listo— Dijo Iván quitándose los lentes oscuros, a lo que la mencionada solo afirmo con la cabeza

—Así es, le mostrare a tu amigo enmascarado de lo que estoy hecha— alardeó la rubia altaneramente, cosa que Iván tomo con seriedad.

—Minako, honestamente no sé por qué aceptaste participar en este torneo, Rita debía estar en tu lugar y lo sabes— Le recriminó el ruso a la joven chica.

—Quizás tengas razón, Iván pero no tuve opción, nadie puede saber mi secreto o mi carrera como idol se acaba— Alegó la Senshi, quien se sentía incomoda por el interrogatorio del mutante, quien al ver lo incomoda que se puso aquella chica le dio una advertencia

—No sé tú, pero deberías de comer por partida doble… Por cierto felicidades mamá— Dijo burlonamente Iván antes de salir al lado de Minako quien se tocó el vientre instintivamente, sabiendose descubierta por el estudiante ruso.

Luego de un momento de titubeo, aquella chica alcanzó al ruso susurrándole

— ¡No se lo digas a Issei! ¡No hasta que termine la pelea!— Suplicó Minako al chico, intentando arrodillarse, pero Iván, al ver ese gesto, no se lo permitió y la levantó en el acto, tomándola de las manos

— ¡Vamos, No te arrodilles! Por favor Minako, si te dije eso no fue para humillarte— Le dijo el ruso a su amiga, al mismo tiempo que salían hacia la arena de combate.

Gimnasio Principal del Colegio Nobunaga.

1150 pm.

Desde el palco de honor dentro del gimnasio, Kodachi Kuno y su sequito observan el inicio de la tercera pelea y de un show de apertura, al igual que los hermanos Yashida, quienes se mantienen lejos de _La rosa negra_ y de su sequito, al igual que la propia Yuka, mientras que Shin solo permanece en silencio, ignorando a todo lo que pasa en su entorno.

Entonces, el presentador hizo acto de aparición para tomar la palabra y hacer las respectivas presentaciones de los peleadores del día

—Damas y caballeros, ¡Por favor reciban en vivo y a todo color! ¡A la Diosa del amor del Colegio Nobunaga! Con ustedes: ¡MINAKO AINO!—

En ese momento, las luces del gimnasio se apagan y dos proyectores de luz apuntan hacia el centro de la arena, y en el parlante se oye por el altoparlante, la pista del primer sencillo en la carrera musical de Minako Aino: _The Sailor Stars Song_ , volviendo a enloquecer a gran parte de los estudiantes quienes apoyaban incondicionalmente a la chica más popular del colegio Nobunaga, Sailor Venus, "La estrella de la mañana del Nobunaga".

En ese momento, fue cuando Minako empezó a cantar la letra de su mayor sencillo:

 _"Kanashimiga ima Sailor Smile...  
Kisekiwo okosuno Sailor Wing;  
Daredatte kagayaku hoshi wo motsu.  
Makenai! Ashita e Sailor Yell  
Zettai! Tsukamaeru! Sailor Star!  
Kono chikai todoke ginga made!"_

Cuando Minako gritó ¡Makenai! se desplegaron los fuegos artificiales alrededor de un escenario el cual mostraba en el fondo una vista de la ola de kamikawa y el monte Fuji, en un despliegue impresionante de propaganda nacionalista por parte de la idol.

En ese momento, aparece Sailor Venus portando en su mano ondeado una bandera de la armada imperial japonesa, algo que no pasó desapercibido por los mexicanos que estaban acompañando al luchador.

— ¡Lo hace para intimidar a Xólotl!— Exclamo Justina enojada, siendo clamada por su amigo el cocinero de Furinkan, con la ayuda de Shampoo, antes de salir al escenario.

Aquel indiscriminado despliegue de nacionalismo, indigno a Iván por lo que significó esa bandera para los aliados en la segunda guerra mundial y su falta de sensibilidad.

— _¡Esto no puede ser!—_ se cuestionó avergonzado el joven Koslov mientras el público estaba eufórico gritando Makenai, y Zettai, Coreado por todo el público presente, y al punto que al terminar aquella presentación, todos los estudiantes exultaron:

— ¡Banzai, Banzai, Banzai!—

Minako estaba sorprendida del apoyo que recibió al terminar su presentación, tenía al público comiendo de sus manos una sensación que no tenía desde que entro a estudiar en el colegio Nobunaga para ser reclutada por el infame Shin Yashida.

Mientras la algarabía de la presentación de Minako llegaba a su clímax, de repente, las luces se apagaron, al mismo tiempo que los gritos se ahogaron en el silencio, un silencio que solo fue interrumpido por la voz del presentador:

—Y Ahora, reciban con un caluroso aplauso, al luchador enmascarado de Furinkan, y protector del Barrio mexicano: ¡XÓLOTL EL MAGNIFICO!—

Inmediatamente, se escuchó un ruido inusual, que se va acrecentando, que rápidamente es identificado: dos golpes y un aplauso, el cual poco a poco es contagiado a lo largo y ancho del estadio, solo por inercia.

En ese momento, del sonido interno del gimnasio se escuchó la pista de una canción que emulando el ritmo que se ha contagiado a lo largo de los espectadores, Empezando a cantar la letra de dicha canción:

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise.  
Playing in the street gonna be a big man someday".  
You got mud on your face.  
"You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place

Singing".

— We will, we will rock you!— Exclamaron algunas estudiantes, seguidas de sus compañeros y así sucesivamente, Dando paso a Xólotl, portando con orgullo el lábaro mexicano, al lado de sus amigos, quienes los siguieron hasta la arena donde Xólotl entró solo, con el uniforme escolar de Furinkan y su característica máscara, con los colores de la bandera de México, ahora exclamado por los estudiantes del Nobunaga, lo cual sorprendió bastante a los líderes del Nobunaga.

— ¡Buenas tardes a Todos! ¡Hoy les daré una pelea que no olvidarán!— Exclamó Xólotl con un micrófono en la mano, lo cual hizo que Justina se llevara su mano a taparse su avergonzada cara por las palabras de su compatriota

— ¡Trágame tierra!— Musitó avergonzada la reina roja mientras Faraón ondeaba la bandera de México. Shampoo Estaba apoyando a su amigo al igual que Ranma, y fue ahí que la amazona vio del otro lado de la arena a Iván y a su amigo Issei.

No obstante, no hubo momento para acercarse a hablar, porque en ese momento la pelea comenzó, cuando Minako lanzó varios rayos fulminantes contra Xólotl sin éxito.

—Eres buena, ¡Pero yo soy magnifico!— exclamó el luchador mexicano, al intentar embestir a su rival, quien logra esquivar el certero ataque, y contraataca con varios rayos fulminantes, aunque con poco éxito.

— ¡Bien _Rick_! ¡No te permitas ser un blanco fácil!— Gritó la mexicana a su amigo quien no se distrae ante las indicaciones de Justina, de hecho lleva a cabo un plan arriesgado, para desgastar a la idol del Nobunaga.

Del otro lado de la arena rectangular, Issei gritaba como loco en favor de su novia, mientras que Iván observaba con atención a aquel combate, mientras sacó una cámara de video, que compro con sus ahorros de la beca, solo para hacer una sola cosa: grabar y documentar todos y cada uno de los combates, porque sabía perfectamente, que el entrenamiento no sería suficiente por sí mismo, debía armar una estrategia y pronto.

—Issei, dime que notas en Minako— le comentó Iván a su amigo mientras observaban como Sailor Venus prefería atacar a distancia y evitar tener todo contacto con Xólotl, quien hace un esfuerzo para acercarse lo suficiente para atacarla.

— ¡Solo ataca con técnicas a distancia! ¡No ha lanzado ningún solo golpe!— exclamo asombrado Issei quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Exacto! Si esto sigue Minako no podrá ganar aunque haga su mayor esfuerzo. De hecho debo contarte algo muy delicado— y fue así que Iván estaba discutiendo con Issei, de la condición médica de Sailor Venus.

De vuelta a la pelea, Xólotl ha intentado acercarse a su rival con varias técnicas de agarre, aunque sus intentos han sido frustrados por Minako, quien ha logrado zafarse de cada una de las llaves que ha intentado aplicar el mexicano en ella.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Este chico sí que es fuerte!— Pensó la rubia de Cabello largo, sin tomar en cuenta la velocidad de Xólotl, muy superior a la suya, lo que molestó a la idol.

— ¡Vamos Minako! ¡Te proteges demasiado tu estomago!— Dijo burlonamente Xólotl, Mientras que ella empezó a emitir un aura de color naranja

— ¡Tú te lo buscaste Frijolero! ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!— Exclamo molesta Minako, empezando a sacar bastante Chií de su cuerpo

Y en el acto, de las manos de la hermosa rubia se formó una poderosa cadena formada de energía, con eslabones en forma de corazón, y en cuanto la cadena se materializó, Empezó a agitarla como si fuese un poderoso látigo y con semejante arma empezó a atacar a su rival sin ningún miramiento.

No obstante, el mexicano supo que Minako estaba ocupada en acabar con la pelea rápido, porque todos sus ataques eran desesperados, a pesar de tener la iniciativa de la ofensiva, lo cual volvían a sus ataques bastante erráticos e imprecisos.

Fue entonces que el mexicano tomo una decisión arriesgada: en uno de los ataques con la cadena de Minako Xólotl dejo apresar su mano por el ataque de látigo, y rápidamente aprovecho esto para acercarse a Minako, Incluso aguantando los golpes e impactos del otro lado de la cadena, por parte de la rubia de cabello largo.

— ¿Por qué no te sueltas? ¡No te me acerques!— exclamó asustada Minako, mientras que Xólotl finalmente se acerca y con la propia inercia del cuerpo de Minako logra aplicarle una sencilla pero perfecta llave

— ¡Agarre del Mictlan!—

De un rápido movimiento de Judo, el enmascarado mexicano tomo a Minako por las ropas y derribó a su rival, para luego hacer un movimiento de sumisión; no obstante, eso se vuelve una tarea difícil incluso cuando ambos peleadores se encuentran a ras de la arena, por lo que el mexicano, contrario a su código de ética y a las indicaciones que recibió de su amiga Justina, decidió tomar el consejo que le dio Makoto Kino en la mañana.

— ¡Ríndete Minako! No me obligues a dislocarte el brazo— y en ese momento el luchador mexicano logra tomarla del brazo derecho, aun en suelo, mientras ella intentaba liberarse, aunque no tuvo éxito.

— _¡Maldición! ¡Este chico sí que me tiene bien agarrada de su puerquito!_ — pensó Minako lamentando su precaria situación.

Cuando el mexicano empezó a poner presión en el brazo de su rival, Minako empezó a emitir gemidos de dolor, gracias a la fuerte palanca, que fue suficiente como para hacer doblegar a Minako del dolor, tanto así que no tardó en rendirse.

— ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Suéltame por favor!— Y rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que Xólotl la soltaba ayudaba a levantarse, Minako se dio cuenta que todo el mundo había guardado silencio, un silencio que poco a poco se convirtió en ruido: abucheos, gritos, insultos, rechifla, sollozos, y lamentos. La estrella del Nobunaga se había apagado.

— ¡Fuera! ¡La participante Minako Aino se ha rendido! ¡El participante Xólotl es el ganador y avanza a la siguiente Ronda!— Anuncio el juez de aquella pelea, alzando la mano del mexicano quien rápidamente, ante la reacción del público decidió bajarse de la arena antes de ser linchado junto con sus amigos.

Issei quiso alcanzar a Xólotl a reclamarle, pero Iván no se lo permitió y lo subió a la arena para llevarse a Minako de Ahí, cuando la levantaron se dieron cuenta que ella empezó a vomitar, los mareos se le habían aumentado por el esfuerzo físico de la pelea.

— ¡Emergencia! ¡Medico!— Exclamaron los dos amigos ayuda pero al ver que no tuvieron respuestas tuvieron que llevársela entre los dos a la enfermería.

Finalmente, Iván Al retirase con Issei y Minako a cuestas descargo su enojo Para sí mismo, y lamentó no haber detenido a Minako cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pues cuando hablo Con Yuka Yashida, descubrió su más oscuro secreto.

— ¡Lo siento Minako e Issei! ¡No debí dejar que ella peleara con tres meses de embarazo! ¡Maldito Seas Shin! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!— Exclamó furioso al retirarse del gimnasio, en medio de una rechifla de la gente, mientras que Issei, abrazado a su novia, también se lamentó por la suerte de su novia.

 _ **[CONTINUARA...]**_

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A CHARLY MEIOU Y A RANPOO4EVER por los reviews!  
Los veo en el siguiente cap  
SHAMPOO VS TARO**


	6. CAPITULO 6: LA BELLA VS LA BESTIA (Pt 1)

SHAMPOO Y EL TORNEO DE LA PRINCESA DRAGÓN

UN FANFIC DE PRODUCCIONES RAMSÉS II.

MÉXICO, SEPTIEMBRE 2015-Agosto 2017.

CAPITULO 6: LA BELLA CONTRA LA BESTIA (PRIMERA PARTE: SHAMPOO VS PANTIMEDIAS TARO)

DISCLAIMER: Ranma1/2 y Kagome Higurashi son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Daniel Rand/Iron Fist, y Rita Wayword pertenecen a Marvel Comics.

Akeno Himejima Pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi

Makoto Kino/Lady Júpiter pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

Miyuki Shikoku, Shin y Yuka Yashida, pertenecen a Charly Meoiu.

Iván Koslov y Justina Sierra son personajes (OC) originales, por lo cual, me pertenecen.

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alternativo Ranma/Sailor Moon/Marvel Comics.

Los hechos y los personajes narrados en esta historia pertenecen a la ficción, y no tienen relación alguna con la realidad.

 _"¿Qué tal si le digo que la amo y aun así me sigue ignorando?, realmente me sentiría como un estúpido"._

 _Ranma Saotome, (Ranma1/2)_

PREVIAMENTE…

Luego de tres peleas, el Colegio Nobunaga tiene a dos participantes en la siguiente ronda, mientras que Furinkan hace lo propio con el triunfo de Xólotl sobre Sailor Venus, quien, luego de perder, fue conducida a la enfermería del Colegio, siendo cuidada por Issei Hyodo e Iván Koslov.

Sin embargo, el joven ruso, previo a la pelea, se dio cuenta que Minako tenía las de perder, puesto que ella registraba al menos de nueve a once semanas de embarazo, con lo cual su vida y la del bebé corren peligro, debido a la actitud negligente de su líder, Shin Yashida quien obligo a su ex amante a pelear en su delicado estado.

Ahora toca el turno de Shampoo, representante del Furinkan para pelear contra Pantimedias Taro, sicario y mano derecha de Shin Yashida, en espera de arreglar cuentas pendientes contra los Yashida, sin saber lo peligroso que puede ser Taro…

Calles de Nerima

Jueves 4/Octubre/2001.

3:00 Pm.

Shampoo y Ranma habían salido del Colegio Nobunaga, siendo escoltados Por Rita Wayword, y por Iván Koslov, luego de dejar a Issei y a Minako Aino en la enfermería del colegio, ante el temor de un linchamiento de parte de los estudiantes, a causa de la derrota de la Idol por Xólotl, representante de Furinkan.

— ¡No poder creer que Minako estar embarazada!—Exclamo la amazona sorprendida por la revelación del ruso, quien estaba serio, las peleas pasadas le habían dicho que a pesar que en la arena no hubiese peligro aparente, era cuestión de tiempo para que la sangre de inocentes se regase en el suelo de Nerima.

—Y eso no es lo peor… Te lo aseguro Xian-Pu— Comentó seriamente el ruso, volviendo a sorprender tanto a la amazona como a su novio.

—Oye chico, nunca te dije cuál era mi nombre ¿Cómo lo sabes?— Comento la amazona molesta, a lo que Iván le dijo.

— ¡Que Raro! Yo creí que tu nombre era Shampoo, ¿No es así Rita?—

Al oír esta afirmación, Shampoo se dio cuenta de su error, habiendo confirmado su antiguo nombre, y lejos de molestarse, se sintió avergonzada por haberse dejado descubrir tan fácilmente…

Sin embargo, Ranma no estaba muy contento con el descubrimiento de Iván, a quien confrontó en ese momento bastante molesto.

—Oye Baka, ¿Te gusta molestar a las chicas? ¡Debería darte una paliza por molestar a mi novia!— y en ese momento Ranma estuvo a punto de golpear a Sputnik, sin que Shampoo o la mutante albina pudieran evitarlo.

Sin embargo, justo antes de lanzar el golpe, Ranma fue invadido por la imagen mental un recuerdo bastante amargo y vergonzoso: ver a su padre morir devorado por gatos hambrientos, todo por causa de un entrenamiento tan peligroso el cual termino por matarlo.

Al final, aquella imagen mental fue tan potente y desmoralizadora, que Ranma se quedó congelado, por el shock emocional.

Shampoo al notar que Ranma se detuvo antes de lanzar el golpe se alivió que su novio no cometiese una locura, pero se asustó cuando a Ranma le empezaron a brotar lágrimas, pues el dolor que el recuerdo de la muerte de su padre le estaba produciendo era enorme por lo que se inclinó a ayudarle a reaccionar.

—Así que a Genma Saotome, tu padre selo comieron los gatos, ¿Verdad? Lo siento mucho pero desde hace días estoy empezando a explorar a plenitud, mis poderes psíquicos— Dijo el estudiante del Nobunaga a forma de disculpa.

No obstante Shampoo no escuchó al ruso, puesto que estaba asustada por la fuerte impresión que le dejó ver a su novio, el orgulloso Ranma Saotome llorar sin ningún pudor, y completamente impotente, lo cual aprovechó Rita para salir de aquel lugar.

—Vámonos Iván, creo que ya causamos muchas molestias a los tortolos, ¡Nos vemos mañana!— se disculpó la mutante albina intentando llevarse a Iván antes que Shampoo reaccionara.

Sin embargo, Iván se quedó viendo aquella escena, y como gesto de disculpa, chasqueo los dedos, y al instante, Ranma salió de aquel amargo trance y se tranquilizó, dejando de llorar tan rápido como había empezado a soltar el llanto.

—Y la próxima vez que vaya a golpearme, No lo haga Továrishch Saotome ¿Entendido?— advirtió el mutante del Nobunaga.

Y haciendo una leve reverencia se despidió tanto de Ranma como de Shampoo, Al lado de su amiga albina.

Shampoo quiso detenerlo, pero Ranma la detuvo, no por miedo, sino para protegerla, alguien como Iván Koslov era demasiado peligroso para enfrentar solo con la fuerza física, algo que comprendió él de la peor manera posible.

— _Me las pagarás Sputnik ¡No te perdonare esta humillación maldito!-_ sentencio Ranma lleno de ira hacia el mutante ruso, mientras Shampoo lo ayuda a levantarse.

— ¿Estas bien Airen? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?—le preguntó la joven china su novio, quien estaba molesto por haber revivido ese mal recuerdo.

—No Shampoo, por el momento quiero ir a golpearlo, ¡Pero no puedo!— Respondió Ranma bastante molesto, no obstante Shampoo rápidamente lo tranquiliza.

—Tranquilo Ranma, no deberías enojarte con ese chico no vale la pena— comentó Shampoo intentando tranquilizar a su novio.

Pero Shampoo no supo que en aquel momento, algo cambio dentro de su novio, su orgullo se quebró, se sintió humillado y por ello, cuando se levantó, le dio algo que a Shampoo le preocupó bastante:

—Escúchame Shampoo, ¡No debes juntarte con ese tipo o con sus amigos! ¡Son nuestros enemigos!—sentencio Ranma con recelo.

—Pero Ranma ¡Iván solo se defendió cuando intentaste atacarlo! Además, piensa que puede acusarte de querer atacarlo y podrías ser descalificado— respondió su novia, quien intentó tranquilizar a Ranma.

—Tienes razón Shampoo, vámonos a casa— respondió Ranma, abrazando de la cadera a su novia, y dándole un beso en los labios.

No obstante, aquella pareja no advirtió que era observada desde lo lejos por dos sombras misteriosas: Miyuki Shikoku y su subalterno Mou-Tzu, el cual tenía una máscara de pato que le cubría su cara, discutiendo sobre el siguiente paso para el plan de venganza de la némesis de Shampoo.

— ¡Excelente! Todo está saliendo de acuerdo a nuestro plan, y lo mejor es que los Yashida están cooperando— Comento Miyuki viendo con odio a la pareja del Furinkan.

No obstante, Mou-Tzu estaba inconforme con el plan de su jefa debido a una razón

—Miyuki, Deberíamos acabar con ellos dos mientras tengan la guardia baja ¡En especial con Saotome!— dijo furioso el joven cegatón viendo con odio a una ardilla, lo cual molestó bastante a su jefa.

— ¡Estoy aquí idiota! Y en primer lugar nos encargaremos a su tiempo del muchacho, pero debemos castigar adecuadamente a la traidora ¿Entendido?— amenazó Miyuki con una mirada asesina al cegatón, el cual entendió las ordenes de aquella mujer.

Y rápidamente ambos guerreros siguieron desde lejos, los pasos de Ranma y Shampoo, esperando saber qué es lo que tienen planeado para sus respectivas peleas, en especial la amazona, quien desde hace días había descuidado su entrenamiento y que pese a ello estaba confiada en una victoria segura.

Al llegar a la residencia Saotome, Mou-Tzu y Miyuki encontraron a la casa completamente abandonada, no había rastro que esa casa estuviese habitada.

—Al parecer llegamos antes ese par de tontos ¿verdad jefa?— Pregunto inocentemente el chico pato, pero su jefa estaba nerviosa.

—Algo anda mal, es como si nos estuvieran esperando… ¡Es una trampa!— Exclamo Miyuki demasiado Tarde

De entre la casa y los arbustos, salieron varios estudiantes de Furinkan, vestidos como soldados del siglo XIX, quienes apuntaban sus fusiles hacia los intrusos.

Rápidamente, Miyuki ejecuto el protocolo de emergencia, lanzar una bomba de humo y ordenar la retirada: mientras sus subalterno escapó de aquella emboscada, Miyuki debió de convertirse en mujer Loba, atacando a la mayoría de los soldados quienes le empezaron a disparar, provocando serias heridas en todo su cuerpo, porque usaban balas de platas y sus bayonetas estaban cubiertas del mismo metal.

— ¡Fuego a discreción!— Exclamó uno de los oficiales, ordenando un segundo ataque en contra agente de Nujetsu, quien apenas esquivaba los disparos de los mexicanos.

Pese a los ataques feroces de Miyuki, los soldados se las ingeniaban para esquivarla, y gracias a eso, ningún soldado fue herido de gravedad por la guerrera de Nujetsu, quien sigue implacable en su intento de escapar de la emboscada.

Luego de un rato, los estudiantes del Nobunaga rodearon a Miyuki con sus fusiles y bayonetas, dirigiéndolas hacia el corazón, la cabeza, los pulmones, y al cuello, evitando que ella se moviese y tuviera que volveré a su forma humana.

—Me rindo, solo no me disparen— pero los mexicanos no bajaron sus armas, hasta que uno de los oficiales hizo un anuncio

— ¡Atención! ¡Presenten Armas a la directora Kuno!— Y en el acto, Kodachi Kuno Directora de Furinkan entro en aquella casa, con un vestido negro de una pieza, y un sombrero del mismo color, todos los soldados esperaron fielmente sus órdenes, las cuales no tardaron en llegar.

—Soldados pueden retirarse, los oficiales quédense, necesito hablar con ella— ordenó la directora Kuno, y en el acto el grueso de los soldados mexicanos abandono aquella residencia, limpiando cualquier vestigio de pelea, en especial los restos de balas de plata, que pudieran recuperarse.

Solo quedaron cinco oficiales resguardando a Kodachi y entre ellos estaba Makoto Kino, la jefa que aquella gavilla, vistiendo el uniforme escolar femenino de Furinkan, lo cual hizo estremecer de miedo a Miyuki, especialmente por su poder mutante

—Cómo has oído, Soy la directora del colegio Furinkan, y sé quién eres tu Miyuki Shikoku, No eran balde Shampoo me ha dicho todo de ti anoche— Afirmó _La rosa negra_ a la _amazona lobo,_ quien había sido sorprendida por Kodachi

—Entiendo, no estás aquí para enviarme por donde vine, ¿Vienes a negociar conmigo no?— Cuestionó la malvada amazona a Kodachi, quien mantiene su semblante serio frente a aquella amenaza.

La respuesta de Kodachi Kuno fue una bofetada a la cara de Miyuki, seguida de un potente rodillazo en el vientre, que le sacó el aire lo que termino por derribarla, Impactando a la guerrera amazona, quien no podía imaginar el poder oculto de la directora de Furinkan.

—Puedo olvidar el escándalo del lunes, puedo olvidar tus planes contra Shampoo, pero Nunca perdonare que le hagas daño a Ranma Saotome ¡Es mi más preciado tesoro!— Exclamo Kodachi seriamente, mirando con desprecio a Miyuki, entendiendo el mensaje que le había dado con esa bofetada.

—Solo lo diré una sola vez, No me importa tu venganza contra Shampoo, no me importa tu relación con Shin Yashida, pero si te atreves a tocar un solo pelo a Ranma, ¡Acabare contigo! ¿Entendiste?— Amenazó cruelmente la Directora Kuno, esperando la respuesta de Miyuki al lado de Makoto Kino y sus oficiales.

—Solo tengo una condición: no te meterás en mi venganza contra la amazona, ¿Entendido?— y ambas mujeres estrecharon sus manos, dando a entender que llegaron a un acuerdo e inmediatamente cada una tomo su propio camino.

Mientras Miyuki desaparecía de la escena completamente humillada por el golpe de Kodachi, esta entro a la casa de los Saotome a hablar con la matriarca de aquella familia Nodoka Saotome, quien tomaba un poco de té verde para esperar a Kodachi

— ¿Cómo le fue con la mujer loba, Kodachi sama?— pregunto Nodoka intrigada por la decisión que tomo Kodachi, quien se sentó a su lado tomar una taza de té.

—Aceptó, no molestara a Ranma, y mientras él y Shampoo estén juntos nada le pasará a ella: ahora todo depende de ellos, lo bueno fue que no hubo la necesidad que Makoto pelease— afirmó seriamente Kodachi, relajándose al tomar un sorbo de té.

—afortunadamente, mi hijo y Shampoo fueran a ver una película en lugar de entrenar, aunque es lamentable que Shampoo no esté al nivel de mi hijo, prefiriendo pasar tiempo de calidad que dedicarse a entrenar o a estudiar— Comentó Nodoka a Kodachi, quien solamente asintió tomando otro sorbo de té.

—Bueno olvidémonos de Shampoo por Ahora, debemos hablar sobre el futuro de Ranma en Furinkan cuando gane el torneo— Espetó Kodachi hablando claramente con Nodoka, quien seguía tomando poco a poco su taza de ´te viendo fijamente a la _Rosa negra_.

A partir de ese momento, los subordinados mexicanos de Kodachi y Makoto se retiraron de la residencia Saotome, dejando a solas a ambas mujeres sin que nadie más supiese lo que se estaba hablando.

Mientras Tanto…

Templo Himejima 6:00 pm.

En esta ocasión, Shin Yashida estaba de visita en el templo Himejima, supervisando el entrenamiento que tenía su mano derecha Taro, contra varios shinobis del clan, los cuales eran rápidamente vapuleados por el sicario del Nobunaga.

— ¡Perfecto! Si logro vencer a esa pinche amazona ¡tendré diversión para rato!— pensó en voz alta el maniático de Taro mientras destruía todo enemigo a su paso como entrenamiento intensivo.

En ese momento, una kunoichi se dispuso a atacar al sicario de Shin Yashida desde las sombras, era una chica de mediana estatura piel morena, cabello negro y largo, vestida de uniforme Kunoichi de color rojo armada con un par de Sais griegos estaba lista para atacar a Taro, no obstante el matón de Shin estaba esperando a la ninja griega

—Interesante, tú me servirás para entretenerme… esta noche— dijo siniestramente Taro, al ver a aquella mujer dispuesta a atacarlo.

En tanto, Shin está en el interior del edificio principal del templo Himejima, y acaba de terminar su sesión privada de entrenamiento con Akeno Himejima, donde Shin dejo a rienda suelta su pasión y lujuria sobre la miko del templo.

Para ese momento Shin había terminado su visita amorosa, hablando con Akeno mientras compartían el mismo lecho, debido a que los trámites de transferencia de Ukyo Kuonji aún no han terminado.

—Shin san, deberías tener paciencia, en especial con las damas— siseo burlonamente Akeno mientras Shin se levantaba de la cama con una toalla cubriéndole

—Akeno san, sabes lo que me significa Ukyo para mí, pero no importa, solo tú me vuelves loco— Dijo seductoramente Shin haciendo reír a la propia Akeno de forma burlona

—Como digas mi querido Shin, de cualquier modo, Muchas gracias— Dijo Akeno tranquilamente reincorporándose poco a poco.

En ese momento Shin había entrado al baño, cepillándose los dientes con el cepillo de Akeno, sin que ella lo supiese.

Al terminar de usar el baño y luego de guardar el cepillo en su lugar, el heredero de los Yashida volvió al lado de Akeno quien se volvió a vestir con su característico atuendo de Miko, realzando su belleza, lo que impresiono a su amante.

—Y bien Shin sama, luego de nuestra sesión semanal ¿Tienes alguna otra petición?— Cuestiono la Miko a Shin, el cual emitió una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Necesito tus servicios como oráculo; hasta el momento, has predicho correctamente los resultados de las peleas, y necesito el resultado de mañana— dio su petición el presidente del consejo estudiantil del Nobunaga.

Entonces Akeno tomo un semblante más serio, pero estaba decidida a no mentir, aunque a su amante no le gustase lo que iba a decir

—Tengo lista mi visión: "Mañana la bestia se enfrentará a una doncella con un alma noble y amorosa, pero con un poder aun oculto, la bestia le perseguirá e intentara dañarle, pero la bestia será derrotada por la doncella, liberando un poder que incluso el amo de la bestia ha de temer"— Dijo finalmente la joven Himejima.

Al oír la profecía, el semblante de Shin se oscureció, solo se limitó a agradecer y luego de vestirse, se fue de ahí, justo a tiempo para llevarse a Taro consigo.

—Suficiente Taro, nos vamos de aquí— ordenó Shin a sus subalterno, quien rápidamente termino de pelear contra una agotada Electra, quien se refugió en el interior del Templo Himejima.

Pese a que su entrenamiento con Electra fue interrumpido, a Taro no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar órdenes, y se retiró del templo, y a la salida del mismo una lujosa limusina los esperaba para llevarlos a la mansión Yashida.

Más tarde, esa misma noche…

Parque de las Américas.

Interior del barrio mexicano de Nerima.

7:00 pm.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Shampoo había llegado al parque más transitado del barrio mexicano, pero que en las noches era un lugar ideal para entrenar, como lo había hecho en los últimos días, en secreto.

—Al parecer llegue primero, será mejor que comience— musito la amazona tratando de iniciar su entrenamiento en silencio.

Lo primero que hizo Shampoo fue tomar posición en flor de loto, a fin de entrar en una meditación profunda antes del calentamiento, dejando ir cualquier apego terrenal, aunque luego de su cita con Ranma, habló con Nodoka Saotome sobre su entrenamiento, queriendo olvidar aquella amarga conversación

— _Deberías entrenar con mi hijo después del torneo, ¿Qué piensas Shampoo?—_ resonaron las palabras de Nodoka en la mente de la amazona.

Normalmente, Shampoo haría cualquier cosa con Ranma, excepto entrenar, porque la naturaleza de su relación impide que su novio la tome en serio como maestra, como había pasado en Nujetsu.

— Desharía que Airen me tomara más enserio como su maestra, ¡Pero no hay problema! Supongo que Nodoka es mejor maestra que yo— murmuró la amazona con melancolía y tristeza.

— ¡Vamos Shampoo! No te desanimes— Exclamo una voz dentro de la mente de Shampoo.

Y al abrir sus ojos, pudo ver a las tres personas que estaba esperando: Eran Daniel Rand, Iván Koslov y Rita Wayword, quienes se reunían en secreto para entrenar, sin presiones y sin ningún tipo de rivalidad entre escuelas.

—Cuando llegas temprano aquí, siempre es mala señal, ¿Qué pasó amiga?— le pregunto Rita a la amazona — ¿Fue por culpa de este tarado verdad?— pregunto señalando a Iván, quien se puso un poco nervioso.

— ¡De acuerdo! Lo siento si te causé problemas con Ranma, solo bromeaba— se disculpó el ruso de mala gama, lo cual fue recibido con una sonrisa por parte de Shampoo

—Gracias… eh disculpa ¿cómo te llamas?— pregunto la amazona al no tener claro el nombre del soldado.

—Bueno, el mundo me llama Vassili Ivanovich Koslov Petrovich, algunos de mis amigos me llaman Iván, Los mexicanos me llaman _Juanito,_ en Serbia me llamaban _Sputnik,_ pero solo algunas personas me dicen Vasha— Dijo finalmente el ruso en forma irónica.

— Que curioso, en Nujetsu tenía un amigo de la infancia que le decía Vasha— Comento Shampoo acordándose de aquella memoria pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por el chico de Nueva York

—Y yo conocí al Capitán América, pero tenemos cosas por hacer— En ese momento Iván propuso una idea.

Bueno, mañana Shampoo peleara contra el idiota de Pantimedias Taro, y por suerte, gracias a la información que Yuka me proporcionó conozco todo sobre él: tiene una habilidad que se activa con el agua fría: Se convierte en un monstruo semejante a un Minotauro, Cabeza de toro, cuerpo de Yeti, alas de grulla y cola de serpiente. Su entrenamiento es básicamente de fuerza, y disfruta de lastimar y herir a sus víctimas— dijo tranquilamente Sputnik, sorprendiendo a sus tres compañeros de entrenamiento.

Luego del asombro, Rita fue la primera en hablar

—Oye tonto, ¿Estás seguro de revelar todo esto?— a lo que Iván le contestó con completa seguridad y calma

—De hecho, Creo que Yuka San me dio toda esta información para que llegase a ti Shampoo, y sería lógico: no quiere que Shin o Taro ganen, o sino, ella estaría en peligro— dijo seriamente Iván a Shampoo. Quien estaba impresionada por aquel gesto.

— ¿Cómo revierto su transformación?— Pregunto Shampoo

—Con agua caliente, pero ten cuidado, este sujeto es un tramposo por naturaleza, no dudará en provocarte, para que lo ataques primero, tu mejor arma no será la fuerza, sino la velocidad, y sobre todo debes ser más inteligente que tu oponente— comento con calma el ruso a lo que los demás afirmaron con la cabeza

—Es verdad lo que dice Iván, Taro es un tipo terrible, si llega a perder lo expulsarían del Nobunaga y volvería a la cárcel, lo escuche de la directora Kuno y hará cualquier cosa con tal de no volver ahí—dijo Daniel seriamente, recodando su pelea contra Taro el 11 de septiembre, un día que él no olvidará.

Para aliviar las tensiones, Rita tuvo que interrumpirlos

—Bueno, podemos ayudar a nuestra amiga con el entrenamiento, ¿no lo creen?— A lo que los dos muchachos afirmaron levantando sus puños al igual que las chicas

— ¡Excelente! Entonces Shampoo la sesión de hoy será tres contra una: debes pelear contra los tres al mismo tiempo, eso te servirá para saber tus límites de resistencia y velocidad y además podemos verte en tu forma felina— declaro Rikochet levantando su pulgar en forma de aprobación.

Enseguida Rita, Daniel, e Iván rodearon a la amazona quien rápidamente se puso en guardia esperando el primer movimiento de sus rivales, el cual no tardó en desatarse.

La primera fue Rita, quien al ritmo de un baile, sus seis extremidades emergieron de su espalda mas nadie se sorprendió, pues ellos habían visto muchas veces hacerlo a ella.

—Recuerden: nada de piroquinesis, golpes místicos, o armas, solo usaremos nuestros puños y pies, ¿entendido?— Recordó Shampoo al verlos rodeándola, para después ver como cada uno de ellos atacaba a la joven china.

La primera fue la mutante albina quien lanzó varios puñetazos, tratando de golpear a Shampoo sin ningún resultado, no obstante la cantidad de golpes de Rikochet la distrajo el tiempo suficiente para que Daniel Rand fuera a atacarla con una potente combinación de golpes y patadas, la cual la tomó por sorpresa, y retrocedió por la fiereza de aquel ataque.

Sin embargo, el ruso seguía inmóvil y cruzado de brazos, puesto que debía atacar en el momento preciso, y de todos los que están participando, es Iván quien tiene más ambición para ganar el torneo. No obstante, él estaba consciente que tarde o temprano podría enfrentarse a alguno de sus compañeros de entrenamiento.

De vuelta con Shampoo, luego de la sorpresa del doble Ataque de Iron Fist y Rikochet, controló la presión de aquellos potentes y rápidos ataques lo suficiente para contraatacar, con una de sus mejores técnicas.

— ¡Amaguriken!— Y rápidamente, Shampoo atacó con una potente ráfaga de puños lanzados a sus rivales, quienes fueron sorprendidos por la velocidad y fuerza de la amazona, quien había mejorado gracias a ese entrenamiento, lo cual pone en jaque a los dos jóvenes norteamericanos, porque no esperaban el ataque de la chica de cabello violeta.

No obstante, en ese mismo momento, Iván se une al combate contra Shampoo, lanzando una potente patada la cual es detenida apenas por Shampoo, usando ambas manos lo cual se rompa el contraataque de la amazona

— ¡Sputnik! Eres bastante oportuno cuando te lo propones— comento con burla el chico neoyorquino, quien se reincorpora al ataque al mismo tiempo que Rita hace lo propio.

Y de nueva cuenta, Shampoo se encuentra en desventaja, desesperándose al ver la perfecta coordinación con la cual, sus tres rivales la estaban atacando: mientras Rita bloqueaba los ataques de Shampoo, Iván y Daniel contraatacaban con golpes y patadas, lo cual era una combinación letal para ella, quien poco a poco pierde el control de la pelea.

— ¿Qué pasa Shampoo? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?— Se burló Sputnik de la mutante china quien poco a poco se desespera frente a aquella estrategia, la cual la estaba dejando con un constante sentimiento de frustración.

—Dime Shampoo, ¿Por qué te estas conteniendo? ¡Deja salir tu poder oculto!— Comentó la mutante albina con el objetivo de desinhibir el deseo de su compañera por contener su poder oculto, como es el objetivo de este entrenamiento.

En ese momento, luego de un fuerte golpe en el estómago por parte de Iván, Shampoo se estrelló contra un árbol, y estalló furiosamente con un grito que estremeció la tierra de aquel parque.

— ¡AHHHHHH! ¡SPUTNIK!-

Y en el acto, Shampoo es envuelta en un aura purpura, expulsando su poder oculto, y transformándose poco a poco en una chica felino: con garras, cola y orejas de felina, su piel cubierta de pelo color purpura, ganando altura, y complexión muscular.

Inmediatamente, los jóvenes americanos la atacaron al unísono, quien termina noqueándolos con un par de golpes.

Finalmente, el único que estaba en pie era Iván, quien vio de frente a Shampoo, esperando su primer ataque.

— ¡Muy bien Shampoo, estoy listo! ¡Dame tu mejor golpe!— Exclamó con una sonrisa, esperando el inminente ataque de Shampoo.

Al día siguiente…

Viernes 5 de octubre de 2001, 8:15 am.

Residencia Saotome

Narración: Shampoo-Li

"Lo último que recuerdo de anoche fue el potente puñetazo que el torpe de Iván me dio en el estómago, el cual me mando a estrellarme contra un árbol"

"No obstante, no sé cómo le hicieron Iván y los demás para cubrirme frente a Ranma y a su madre quien había regresado de Tokio, pero no tengo como agradecerles, aunque no recuerdo como llegue, ni quien me llevó a mi cuarto".

"Lo primero que hice luego de levantarme fue hacer el desayuno de la familia, aunque sabiendo mi suerte con la cocina debía tener cuidado".

"Luego de media hora de cocinar logre preparar algunas tazas de té, y un filete de pescado asado para mí, una plato de ramen de camarón para Ranma, y arroz blanco con pollo para Nodoka; a pesar que Faraón me dio la receta del famoso arroz rojo mexicano, es una lástima que no tenga los ingredientes para hacerlo".

"Cuando terminé de preparar el desayuno, Ranma y Nodoka san fueron a verme".

—Buenos días Shampoo— me saludaron ambos con una amable sonrisa y les respondí el saludo, y enseguida Ranma se colocó al lado mío.

—Al parecer, has preparado el desayuno, se ve que te has esforzado— Dijo tranquilamente Nodoka al verla mesa preparada para nuestro desayuno.

—Arigatou, Oka san, Es un honor cocinar el desayuno para la familia— Comenté sinceramente, haciendo una reverencia tanto a Nodoka como a Ranma, quienes empezaron a comer, agradeciendo como lo dicta el protocolo japonés:

—Itadakimasu—y en el acto tanto Nodoka como Ranma empezaron a comer, mi desayuno, el cual tuvo bastantes "Críticas constructivas", sobre mi forma de cocinar…

—Le falta sal a tu arroz, y el té está demasiado cargado— Dijo Nodoka

"Ranma, al notar la crítica de su madre hacia mi comida se puso muy nervioso y probó un poco del arroz que yo preparé".

— ¡Delicioso!— ¡Bien jugado Airen! Aunque eso conlleva sus riesgos…

—Disculpen, apenas acabo de comenzare a cocinar y muchas gracias Ranma Kun, aunque podría mejorar al momento de cocinar, ¿no es verdad Oka san?— le pregunté a la madre de Ranma de forma tan inocente como podría hacerlo.

—Lo que cuenta es el esfuerzo que has invertido, espero que el torneo acabe pronto y hablaremos sobre matrimonio— me comentó Nodoka seriamente, al mismo tiempo que toma un sorbo de té.

"Debo reconocer una cosa, al oír la crítica de Nodoka hacia mi comida, al principio me sentí ofendida, porque a pesar que no soy tan buena cocinera como Ukyo, si me esforcé para que le gustase tanto a Nodoka como a mi querido Ranma".

"Sin embargo al ver que Ranma le gustó mi comida, olvidé todo ello, especialmente por una razón: yo no busco la aprobación de Nodoka, sino ser honesta, no solo con Ranma y su madre, sino conmigo misma".

— ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje a Tokio, Oka san?— le pregunté a Nodoka san amablemente, y me contestó.

—No muy bien Shampoo, Tendo San está muy enfermo, y la quimioterapia no tiene muchos resultados—contestó ella con un tono triste lo cual afecto bastante a Ranma

— ¿Quieres decir que a Soun Sensei esta…?—Mi querido Ranma no pudo terminar la pregunta. Pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera para comprender lo importante que era el señor Tendo para mi Ranma.

—Lo siento Ranma, pero a Soun le quedan soplo algunos meses de vida— sentencio finalmente Nodoka soltando varias lágrimas al decirle la terrible noticia a Ranma

—No… ¡No es verdad! ¡Soun Sensei no puede morir!— Dijo mi querido Ranma con la cara desencajada, lo cual me partió el alma, e inmediatamente lo abracé, con ternura.

—Lo siento Airen, no tengo palabras…—Pero Nodoka me interrumpió llevándome al jardín para hablar conmigo, dejando solo a Ranma.

—Shampoo, sé que quieres consolar a mi hijo, pero será mejor que lo dejes solo, de hecho, debo comentarte algo importante—me comento Nodoka, así que le contesté

—Adelante Nodoka san—

"En ese momento, ella se sinceró conmigo mostrándose seria y preocupada…"

—En primer lugar, agradezco que estés con Ranma en este momento tan difícil: Soun Tendo es el maestro de Ranma, el más importante solo después de mí, fue el padre que Genma jamás fue— me confesó Nodoka con tristeza y melancolía.

"Entonces mi gran bocóta de amazona me impulsó a decir algo que me imaginaba."

— ¿Soun sama ser el padre de Ranma, Verdad?—Al decir esa pregunta solo esperaba una bofetada y la negación de Nodoka, pero solo la vi sollozando con tristeza.

—Soun fue el amor de mi vida, nunca me llevé bien con Genma, incluso en más de una ocasión pensé en el divorcio, pero no importa, quiero que Ranma y Soun sepan la verdad, por ello me llevare a mi hijo este fin de semana— me dijo Nodoka con seguridad, lo que sorprendió bastante.

—Por ello, decidí que cuides la casa en esta semana, hay comida para el fin de semana en la cocina y en el refrigerador, y nada de fiestas mutantes ayer arregle la casa y la quiero igual de limpia que como la dejé ¿entendido?— Dijo burlonamente Nodoka, tanto que me confundió un poco.

—Entiendo, No se preocupe, todo estará en orden…— En ese momento Nodoka me miró con seriedad y dureza, lo que me congelo las últimas palabras que me dijo.

—Una cosa más: sé que quieres ser amable, pero Shampoo, No me llames Oka san de nuevo, ¿Entendido?— dijo finalmente antes de irse Nodoka, entrando al interior para consolar y llorar al lado de Ranma.

"Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de algo: No fue mi suegra sino el dolor la que habló por ella, el dolor de decirle la verdad a Ranma, el miedo de perder el cariño de su hijo y que yo termine por sustituirla, la impotencia de no poder hacer más por Soun Tendo, no podía enojarme con ella ni mucho menos guardar rencor".

"Al Contrario: comprendo su dolor y en verdad deseo que Soun Sama se mejore, pero no puedo hacer más que mi Airen y mi suegra, por lo que fui a darme una ducha y cambiarme antes de irme al Nobunaga, pues hoy tengo que dar mi mejor esfuerzo, porque tengo que pelear contra la bestia del Nobunaga: pantimedias Taro".

"Al entrar a la ducha me desnudé y vi en el espejo en la persona en que me había convertido: de una Guerrera en Nujetsu a una chica que ha sido domesticada, todo por seguir al chico que ama, pensaba recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, mi cuello, caderas, senos, piernas y finalmente hasta llegar a mi intimidad".

"Luego de bañarme, pese a las objeciones de Ranma y Nodoka, decidí ponerme mi uniforme de amazona, el mismo uniforme con el que llegue a Japón, debutando en este torneo una competición que está por cambiar mi vida"

"Cuando salí de ahí, Ranma me detuvo, mientras me preparaba para salir hacia la escuela enemiga, y me pregunto lo siguiente".

— ¿A dónde vas Shampoo? Creí que ibas a ir con nosotros a Tokio—

"¿En Serio Ranma? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cretino y egoísta? Estuve a punto de reclamarle cuando Nodoka intervino".

— ¡Ranma! Shampoo tiene que ir a pelear, ella no puede ir a Tokio, y además tiene una pelea muy difícil; nos iremos cuando ella termine la pelea ¿Entendido?— Sentencio Nodoka inflexible, dedicándome una sonrisa la que me conmovió mucho

— ¡De acuerdo Madre! Shampoo, discúlpame no quise ser…— Pero interrumpí a Ranma con un beso, lo cual provocó que nos sonrojásemos y riésemos levemente

— ¡No te preocupes Ranma! Solo te pido dos cosas: acompáñame a mi combate antes de ir a Tokio ¿De acuerdo?— le sonreí tiernamente a mi novio, el cual termino por abrazarme.

Colegio Superior Nobunaga

Entrada principal 10:00 am

Narración: Iván Koslov/Sputnik

"En cuanto me enteré de la noticia, de lo que los jefes del colegio le iban a hacer a mi amiga china, se me olvidó todo: Salí de la casa de Miu y junto con Issei, y Rita, me fui hacia la entrada de mi escuela, algo andaba muy mal si lo que escuche era verdad…."

"Lamentablemente, lo comprobé de la peor manera: había guardias en las puertas, para impedir la entrada a los estudiantes del colegio Furinkan, en especial a Ranma y a Shampoo, todo por culpa de Shin Yashida, pese a las objeciones de Yuka y de Nabiki Tendo"

"¡Ese tipo es un idiota! Afortunadamente esos gorilas pueden ser fuertes y violentos, pero son bastante distraídos cuando le arrojes carnada, o en este caso, a un pervertido como Issei, quien pese a no estar de acuerdo con mi plan, aceptó ayudar a Shampoo."

—Pero Iván, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que veste plan funcionará?— me preguntó mi amigo con escepticismo, a lo que le contesté.

—Fácil, no hay garantía, pero si no hacemos algo van a hacer que nuestra amiga pierda por default, ¿entendido?— le advertí a Issei

"E inmediatamente, mi amigo nipón me formulo una pregunta".

—Oye, ¿Quién te dio semejante puñetazo en el ojo? ¡Pareces tanooki!—

"Y en el acto, le di un puñetazo en el ojo, con tal que me dejara de molestar…

— ¡Yo y mi gran bocóta!— dijo Issei antes de irse…

"Al llegar a la puerta del colegio, Issei les empezó a gritar a los guardias, a los cuales fue acosando y molestando debido al entrenamiento que ellos tenían de aguantar los insultos, lo cual fue un poco frustrante y desgastante para el propio Issei".

"Fue entonces que vi de cerca a esos idiotas: eran caucásicos para ser exactos, podría jurar que eran yankees, y de seguro no hablaban y entendían japonés, lo cual es muy astuto de parte de Yashida, porque podían ignorar los insultos en japonés".

"Fue en ese momento que los mexicanos, comandados por Justina Sierra, subordinada de la familia Kuno, llegaron a las puertas de mi colegio, siendo interceptados por los mercenarios de Shin Yashida".

— _Get out of here danmit Beaners!_ _—_ gritaron en inglés, sin embargo, la respuesta de Rick hacia aquel insulto no se hizo esperar…

—Look Out Justina: ¡Estos Pinches gringos puñeteros se están poniendo al brinco con los empleados de Furinkan!— Exclamo en voz alta, el luchador mexicano y eso fue suficiente como para provocar la ira de aquellos salvajes.

"Pero el luchador mexicano no estuvo solo, en ello, Issei, y Shido se fueron a las trompadas en contra de los gringos, y a pesar de recibir una paliza, fue lo suficiente para distraerlos, y que pudiera pasar junto con Rita al interior del colegio".

"Y en medio de la trifulca, vi a Shampoo en todo su esplendor, con una camisa china de color rosa y rojo, bordados dorados, pantalón chino y zapatillas rojas, con su cabello suelto, con una sonrisa tan radiante que paró la pelea ente los gringos y mis amigos"

— ¡Acaba con ellos Shampoo!— gritó Justina mientras la amazona entro al interior del colegio, sin que los esbirros de Shin Yashida

"Shampoo se dirigió con Rita y conmigo, con una sonrisa amable y con una mirada filosa me miro y me preguntó".

— ¿Qué pasar Iván? ¿Acaso una gatita te ha comido la lengua? No, pero si te dejo un ojo morado— dijo con burla mi amiga, lo cual me hizo sonrojar un poco

—No sé de qué hablas. De hecho, luego de nuestra pelea, volviste a la normalidad y perdiste la consciencia y Rita y yo ter trajimos a tu casa— le confirme lo que pasó ayer a ella.

"Entonces, nos dirigimos, hacia el lugar de la pelea: el viejo campo de atletismo, un lugar amplio para evitar que el combate destruyese el domo de Shin Yashida, tomando en cuenta las habilidades particulares tanto de los participantes".

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Ranma? Creí que él, siendo tu novio iba a venir a apoyarte— Pregunté curiosamente.

"En respuesta Shampoo nos contó el momento difícil por el cual estaba pasando Ranma, lo cual nos sorprendió bastante, y en cierto sentido puedo entender que Ranma no quiera venir a ver la pelea de su novia".

"Lentamente, el campo se fue llenando, al llegar el estudiantado del Nobunaga, y mientras los demás llegaban, hable con Shampoo sobre el entrenamiento de ayer…"

— ¿Recuerdas algo después de haberte transformado?—

—No, pero amanecí adolorida en todo el cuerpo— explico Shampoo tranquilamente.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué opinan de Rei Hino?— le pregunté a mis amigas bastante apenado, siendo Shampoo la primera en hablar.

—Bueno ella es una chica temperamental, y…— pero fue interrumpida por mi amiga de cabello albino quien contestó con un tono molesto.

— ¡Olvídalo! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¿Acaso olvidan que Miu Chan es TU novia?—

"Fue ahí que hable con ellas sobre el tema"

—En cuanto a eso, me doy cuenta de algo: desde que Miu perdió contra Saeko, nuestra relación está en crisis: y todo por culpa de la apuesta de Miu y Saeko— les contesté a mis dos amigas, quienes estaban sorprendidas de mi revelación

—Pero ¿Por qué no hablar con tu novia?— Me preguntó Shampoo, y le contesté

—lo intenté ayer, fue una conversación muy difícil, ella está muy dolida por lo que pasó, siente que yo no la apoyé suficiente y yo termine por decirle que se había confiado, por lo que ella no quiso hablar más del tema— le contesté seriamente

—Entonces es cuestión de tiempo, ¿no?— me pregunto Rita, y le contesté

—En verdad les digo que no dejo de lamentar esto: no me gustó que Miu me apostara contra Saeko, y la verdad, si yo termino con ella por esto…— pero ambas amigas me detuvieron antes de terminar la frase.

—No sigas Iván, sé que este dolido por lo que pasó, pero si rompes con ella, le romperás el corazón, y no quieres que ella sufra— me contestó Shampoo seriamente, pero Rita la interrumpió.

—Estas equivocada Shampoo: Iván, deberías considerar terminar con Miu antes que ambos terminen por odiarse, y por lo que me dices, deberías hablar con Miu o si no, quedaran bastante dañados—

"Lo que dijo Rita fue lo más inteligente que haya escuchado, mucho más que el consejo de Shampoo, aunque siendo honestos, estoy confundido con mi relación con Miu, y si termino con ella en este momento, podría lamentarlo el resto de mi vida, por lo que tomé una decisión: hablaría con Miu sobre la apuesta y mi cita con Saeko"

—No sé qué hacer: si dejo a Miu ahora, seré visto como un gran cobarde y nadie me respetará, pero no quiero salir con Saeko, ella es una mujer malvada, perversa, mentirosa— les explique seriamente, quienes estaban curiosas por lo que dije.

"Entonces Shampoo tomo mis manos, y con una voz suave y dulce, me contestó"

—No temas Vasha, estoy segura que tomarás la mejor decisión, nosotras te apoyaremos— me dijo ella en tono tranquilo tanto que mi corazón y mi mente se serenaron.

"Por alguna razón, Shampoo había actuado de forma maternal conmigo, y solo le pude agradecer con una sonrisa… "

"Hasta que llegaron Shin Yashida con todos sus esbirros, especialmente Pantimedias Taro el cual buscaba la aprobación de aquella muchedumbre de estudiantes e invitados del Nobunaga, vuelto todo un megalómano igual o peor que le propio Shin, quien vestía un traje de gala semejante al de un oficial japonés".

— ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué hacen ustedes hermosas princesas, acompañando a semejante campesino? ¡El príncipe de Nerima ha llegado!— dijo burlonamente el Mayor de los Yashida, quien simulaba la molestia que sintió al ver a Shampoo.

"En ese momento estuve a punto de golpearlo, cuando Shampoo se adelantó, y le dio una fuerte bofetada".

—Yashida: ¡Primero matarme antes que salir contigo! ¡Usted ser despreciable!— Exclamo Shampoo para sorpresa de todos, haciendo enfurecer a Shin Yashida.

"No obstante Fue pantimedias Taro quien Intervino".

—Shin Sama, no se moleste por semejante campesina, yo podre derrotarla fácilmente, ella no es una oponente digna— Dijo siniestramente Pantimedias Taro, quien supo controlar el ímpetu de su amigo tomando la iniciativa con Shampoo.

"Pero antes que algo más pasara, el entrometido de Saotome entro en acción justo a tiempo antes que Taro o Shin intentasen atacarla".

— ¡Yashida! ¡Aléjate de mi Novia Ahora mismo!— Dijo Ranma enojado y con los celos a tope, normalmente a cualquier chica no le molestaría, pero el orgullo amazona de Shampoo no es algo para dejarlo a segundo plano

—No te metas Ranma ¡Esta pelea es Mía!— Dijo Shampoo seriamente, mientras Rita y yo respaldamos a nuestra amiga amazona.

—Deberías confiar en tu novia Továrishch Saotome— le comente con cuidado, pero el muy cretino no quiso escucharme.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No te metas en este asunto!— Amenazó el idiota de Saotome, si no fuera porque me llevo bien con su novia y que me simpatiza su madre, ya le hubiese partido el hocico en ese instante.

"A partir de este momento, solo pude ser un testigo de lo que estaba por pasar, un mero espectador de un potencial desastre, porque Shin y Taro terminaron por provocar a Ranma y a Shampoo, que las consecuencias fueron inevitables".

—Se ve que ustedes par de tortolos tienen bastante confianza en sí mismos ¿No es verdad? ¡Que ridículos! Señorita Li, ¿No debería dejar que Saotome san se encargue de esto y sentarse al lado de sus amigas?— Comentó despectivamente Shin Yashida, en un tono claramente misógino y machista en contra de Shampoo, lo que era un insulto para su orgullo.

— ¡Suficiente! Puedo acabar con ambos en cuando se presente la oportunidad ¡Pueden Apostarlo!— Exclamo furiosa la amazona siendo respaldada por Ranma.

— ¡Que interesante oferta señorita Li! Por ello, quiero ofrecerle un trato: Si le gana a mi amigo, me comprometo a pagarle a usted y a Saotome una cena romántica en el mejor restaurante de Nerima— Dijo Shin sin ninguna reserva.

"Yo, al igual que Rita y Ranma no estuvimos de acuerdo. Pero el orgullo de Shampoo estaba herido, y la rabia que le provocó aquellos comentarios, no obstante ella preguntó algo más…"

— ¿Y qué pasaría si llego a perder?— A lo que Shin sonrió siniestramente

— ¡Tendrás una cita conmigo! Entonces Señorita Shampoo, ¿Acepta usted el trato?— Pregunto Shin cínicamente a Shampoo.

 _ **[CONTINUARÁ...]**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS A Charly Meiou Por su apoyo con los personajes!  
EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP LA BELLA VS LA BESTIA**_


End file.
